Hetaloid Karaoke Night!
by IcyandMidnight
Summary: DISCONTINUED. America goes to Japan's house to tell him a great idea he got from a karaoke disc that said nation gave him. Now all that's left is to invite everyone over for an awesome sing-off! But what happens when the songs get a little too... relatable? Multi-chapter crossover. BECAUSE HETALOID THAT'S WHY Rating is cuz I don't trust myself.
1. Chapter 1: Karaoke Night Plans

**HELLO AGAIN PEOPLE!**

**Okay, so I asked for ideas on a new fanfic and got one from Aquanova dragon (thx fellow hetalian! :D) And her idea shall be the first request to be answered! Yassss *fireworks* XD Well, shall we begin? I must say that I really liked her idea! The way this will be written is simple: I'll do one song at a time. So you guys get to tell me in the reviews what song you'd like next! Sound good people? LET'S GET THIS STORY GOING THEN!**

~Third Person PoV~

America started knocking (more like punching) the door to a certain Island nation, excited to tell his friend his idea.

"H-hord on! I'm coming!"

"Jeez, dude! I've been knocking on your door for HOURS! I have this totally awesome idea with the new karaoke Vocaloid thingy you gave me!"

Japan slammed his door open with an excited expression on his usual neutral face.

"What about it?!"

America stepped back at his sudden change of normal mood but continued, seeing he had gotten his attention. "Well, I thought I could get all of the other guys over to my place to have a sing off or something! I'd be totally AWESOME!"

"Hai, I agree! When wourd we begin this?" Japan looked like he was ready to start jumping up and down right on the spot but refrained himself, his conscious reminding him to not fanboy in front of others.

"I was thinking today but then I realized I needed to set everything up so, tomorrow would be better. How about it?"

"It sounds rike a pran! Wourd you rike me to herp set things up? Then we'd be abre to invite everyone together and be ready tomorrow!"

"YEAH DUDE THANKS FOR THE HELP!"

Japan was not ready for the sudden invasion of personal space but was too excited to care and ended up being dragged by the American over to his house.

'This is going to be awesome!'

**Well, that's how is gonna begin! Relatively short being just the intro so yeah. BTW I'm using Japan's stereotypical accent CX Just thought I'd warn you guys XD Now, I need song requests! They don't have to be specifically from hetaloid, they can be normal vocaloid and I can just have them sing it, no biggy c: PLEASE TELL ME WHICH SONG YOU WOULD LIKE FIRST! THANK YOU AND GOOD DAY/NIGHT!**

**~Midnight~**


	2. Chapter 2: Nobody Cares

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**I GOTS MA SONG REQUEST SO YASSS**

**S. Italy: O-oi, **_**ragazza**_**… calm down… all we're doing is singing…**

**Me: EXACTLY! *glomps***

**S. Italy: E-EH?! G-GET OFF ME BEFORE-**

**N. Italy: HUGGGGG! *glomps as well***

**Me: DOGPILE OF LOVE!**

**S. Italy: *dead***

**Me: Oops…too much love I guess… OH WELL HE'LL WAKE UP SOON :3 So, first actual chapter…Jesss c: Have fun! WARNING: MAY CONTAIN FEELS. **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

~The Next Day~

"HEY JAPAN! GETUPGETUPGETUPGETUP!"

Since the plans were all organized the day before, America ended up falling asleep at Japan's house. Said friend didn't have the heart t tell him to leave. (Although honestly it was just his hospitality that held him back) Now Japan was having regrets from America shaking him as if he were a ragdoll.

"JAPAN, DUDE, GET UP! WE'VE GOTTA GET TO MY PLACE AND MAKE SURE EVERYONE'S THERE!"

"E-eh? Oh…h-hai… Wirr you prease stop shaking me first America…?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry!"

The smaller nation got up from his couch and limped to his room, since he was still about half-asleep.

"Hey! Where're you goin'?!"

"I'm going to take a bath. You should too America, we were running around arr day yesterday, it would do you good. I'rr catch up, don't worry."

"Okay! See ya'!"

America ran out of the house as Japan sighed heavily.

"As much as I know I'm going to enjoy this, I can't shake the feering that something is going to go wrong…"

~Time Skip Brought to You by Iggy's Magic! ^-^~

"America-san? Are you ready-!"

"HELLO AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GONNA COME AFTERALL AND I GOT WORRIED. DUDE, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO BATHE?!"

Japan winced at his friend's loud voice as he was able to stammer out a slight _too loud~_

"So, Spain called to tell me he's on his way with Romano and Veneziano. France too saying something about how he had to drag England out of his house… The Nordics said they'd be a bit late since nobody seemed to be able to wake Denmark up… Prussia said he'd try to convince Germany into coming and Russia said he'd be here with China…er…what else…?"

America was silenced by a sudden hand over his mouth by Japan, as it seemed he was still trying to process everything the other had said.

"America, prease understand that I am not abre to forrow your read as well as England and the rest of your famiry."

America blushed slightly at his mistake. He was a little too comfortable around Japan sometimes.

"Sury abut tht…"

"Huh?"

America rolled his eyes and removed the cover on his mouth.

"I said sorry about that jeez."

"Oh… _sumimasen_."

They heard the sound of doors opening and closing and a bit of arguing coming from outside when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'rr get it."

Japan went over and answered the door just when Romano had started to pull on Veneziano's cheeks with Spain trying to get him to stop.

"…Eh…w-wercome?"

The three standing outside turned to face him as Romano let go of his brother's cheeks which ended up in having him fall on top of Spain.

"OI, TOMATO BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOU WOULDN'T QUIT PULLING ME!"

"I was just trying to get you to stop hurting _tu he__rmano_ Lovi. Get off, you're hurting me…"

"V-ve…_fratello_ that hurt…"

"Are you guys going to come in or not?"

Japan's snappy tone got all three of them to get up and get inside quickly. America was turning on his TV and the system they'd be using.

"Oh, hey guys, you made it!"

"I didn't even want to fucking come…"

"Ve~ thanks America! I really like to sing, so it was nice of you to invite us!"

"Yeah, sure thing Vene-!""

They were startled from the sudden sound of a big thud coming from the front door. When they went to check it out, they simply rolled their eyes stood there for a while.

"So…France and England have arrived…"

"Hai, I guess…"

"Ve, why are they always trying to kill one another?"

"_Inglaterra_ has problems with the entire bad touch trio, so I guess I understand."

"Hey! Eyebrows and Perverted Bastard! Stop acting so childish, jeez!"

Of course, England never let go of France's hair and neither did he. That was until two nations decided to pick them up and made them let go.

"Papa, I already told you in the car that you should leave England alone…"

"Jeez Iggy, you can't go a day without doing something to France, huh?"

As both calmed down their respective caretakers, everyone around them asked something Canada had been hoping he didn't hear today…

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada…"

'Come on guys, you ask that every time he's around! You should know it's my little bro by now!"

America put an arm around Canada as France and England were being choked since they didn't really ever learn how to measure their strength.

"You forget about me too…"

"Well-…yeah, never mind…"

"Eh, America-san? Maybe you and Canada shourd ret go of France and Engrand soon…"

"Huh? … Oh, oops…"

~A Little While Later~

"C'mon, guys it's already noon! Who wants to go first!"

"Shut up, you bloody git! If no one wants to go, go yourself!"

"Well me and Japan are the ones that invited you all, so one of you have to go first!"

"…How about we do it anomarousry? That way it'd be fair."

"Sounds like a good idea! I'll get little pieces of paper, hold on."

When America came back, Japan had already gotten a bowl. All of the nations there at the moment wrote their names down and folded their papers neatly.

"Arright. Whoever I choose HAS to go, okay?"

They nodded as Japan put his hand in the bowl and took it out. Reading the name out loud however, was chaos.

"WHAT?! I don't want to go first!"

"Sorry, Romano-san but you have to."

The South representative of Italy grumbled as he went over to choose a song he thought he'd like to sing. One in particular caught his attention, but it sounded questionable and he didn't want to risk embarrassment. None of the others seemed to go to his likings so he chose that one instead.

"Okay I chose it. Where's the microphone?"

America and Japan giggled to themselves as they both answered at the same time:

"There aren't any for this type of karaoke."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to sing with?!"

"This, of course!"

America held up a headset that had a mic connected to it.

"It helps you get into the song better with the music directly in your ears! We can hear the music too but using the speakers. Here, put it on!"

"Damn you two and your advanced technology…"

Once Romano had put the headset on, he gave Japan the disc and pointed to the song he wanted to sing.

"…I knew it…"

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Having America's big flat-screen-plasma TV and one of Japan's most high quality merchandise went along with the setup quite well. Japan put the disc in and skipped to the one that was going to be sung, although Romano quickly regretted choosing it.

It started off with a few notes that sounded as if they changed pitch every millisecond. They stopped for another second as an instrumental started that sounded kind of sad but excited as well. Once that came to an end for a bit, Romano started to sing, seeing as though he didn't have a choice.

_I want to be someone like you._

_I want to be someone that feels very "me"._

_If I want to, I can just go and do it._

_But then, would that really be me?_

Everyone (except Japan and America) was startled at the sudden distortion in Romano's voice but it faded into surprise from what the Italian was singing about.

_One child's-play dream._

_The way I am, someone like me is better off_

_DEAD._

The way he said that last word hurt Spain and Veneziano the most. It sounded as if he was singing about himself and it was beginning to bother the duo. The music changed into the sound of the first instrumental as Romano's tone of voice changed to a sad one, matching the current lyrics.

_Where someone like me being alive_

_Brings sadness to tens of thousands of people_

_And no one wants me:_

_I wish that's the kind of world it was._

_If by just wiping me away_

_Hundreds of millions of people rejoiced_

_And no one held hatred for anything_

_Then I regret such a happy thing._

In that last line, it seemed as if Romano's voice had cracked, but it was subtle enough to go unnoticed by the others except his brother and former caretaker. As the instrumental went on again, Romano seemed as if he was lost in thought or just simply looking away from everyone on purpose.

"Spain… I don't like the way _fratello_ is singing… It sounds as if he means it…"

"_Si, ya se…_ Let's just let him finish the song and then we'll talk to him later."

The instrumental came to a close as Romano continued singing.

_Tomorrow, I'll still tread between reality and dreams._

_Just like that, I'd love to disappear._

The chorus started again but with a few words changed up.

_Where someone like me being alive_

_Doesn't even register for hundreds of millions of people_

_And no one wants me:_

_If that were the world, would that be okay?_

_Even if I were wiped away_

_That wouldn't change some hundred million people._

_If no one will resent me, then_

_The result's the same; a loss for me._

The music changed suddenly and Romano almost missed the line that was next because of the looks he was getting. Some sad, others confused, one even had a guilty expression.

_In the end, everyone collapses in the same manner._

"_My self" made in others will crumble away._

_In the end, everyone separates the same way-but-_

He stopped suddenly leaving a few notes going on until the chorus music started once again with a few alterations.

_Just because I'm alive_

_Why do you smile so much?_

_If you smile like that_

_No matter how sad, how much I want to disappear-_

_If only all my reasons to say good-bye_

_Went away._

Romano looked at Spain the entire time he had sung that part which made his heart ache. 'He really does mean everything this song is saying…But he's never heard it before…so…?' Spain's confused thoughts were interrupted by Japan putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's arright, Spain. I'rr terr you arr what's going on once Romano-san finishes singing."

_Even if I were wiped away_

_That wouldn't change some hundred million people._

_But there's something preventing me_

_And showing me that face, I can't bear to laugh about it._

The music continued as a few notes until it all came to a close abruptly. Romano quickly took the headset off and threw it on the couch.

"What the hell did I just sing?!"

"Romano-san, prease calm down."

"NO. I WANT TO KNOW WHY THE FUCK I SANG ABOUT MY FUCKING FEELINGS."

Clamping a hand to his mouth, he realized his mistake and cursed to himself as both Spain and Veneziano went up to him, both with tears threatening to spill.

"R-Romano? You really meant everything?"

"Er… uh…"

"Roma… Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"It…I…"

"Spain, I did say I was going to explain, correct?"

"Right, right…"

"Arr of the soro songs in these discs have something in common with us arr. We sing about our feerings or about something that happened long ago without us wanting to. This is not the case however with duets or group songs."

"What the hell? Why do you even have things like this?!"

"I'm… not sure…"

"C'mon guys, let's enjoy this not bring everything downhill for no reason! Look, Spain, Veneziano, and Romano can step outside if you'd like to figure a few things out?"

"Yeah, we'll do that."

The trio went out to the backyard as there was sudden knocking(pounding) on the door.

"GUYS OPEN UP PLEASE. WEST IS GOING TO KILL ME SOON PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!"

"Is that Prussia?"

**WHAT DID I JUST WRITE?! *gross sobbing***

**I gave myself feels typing this… oh well. I got the lyrics from the video so sorry if it isn't accurate… :P**

**So Prussia is coming in with Germany at his heels. Wonder what he did?**

**Anyways, that was Self-Inflicted Achromatic. So what's gonna be next? I'm planning on bringing Russia and China in as well next chapter so here are the songs I can do at the moment: Justice Breaker, Two-Faced Lovers (Hetaloid fandub), Trick and Treat, British Hero Formula, Brother Complex **

**There's probably more but those are the ones I can think of at the top of my head at the moment. Please tell me in the reviews (or PM if that's better for you) which song you'd like next! I typed this entire thing from 11 to 2 in the morning… I'M BOSS LIKE THAT :D If nobody tells me which they'd like, I'll end up putting whichever, unless you're fine with that. Meh.**

**SEE YA'LL LATERZ**

**Oh, btw: Here's the video if you guys wanna listen to it while you read :D**

** watch?v=9k_7GWB_rzk**

**~Midnight~**


	3. Chapter 3: Insane

**HELLO AGAIN! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG D:**

**Well I'm back with a new chapter, so yasss.**

**I promise it'll be long to make up for my absence :P**

**S. Italy: You don't need to make up for anything, jeez. If they don't understand, it's their problem.**

**Me: …Are you defending me?**

**N. Italy: Ve~ **_**fratello**_**, you never defend anyone unless they're family or very close to you… Is it like that with Midnight?**

**S. Italy: *flushes* E-eh?! N-no! That has nothing to do with it!**

**Me: Awww, Lovi, you do like me! *hugs***

**S. Italy: G-get off me!**

**Me: Nope. *grin***

**S. Italy: UUUUUGGGHHH**

**Me: Lolz. I love annoying him :3 Anyways, ON WITH LÉ STORY! I'm not saying who's singing tho. It's a surprise c: WARNING: FEELS MAY OVERWHELM ANY WEAK AT HEART. THAT MEANS EVERY FANGIRL EVER.**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS! PLEASE, OPEN ZHE DOOR!"

"I guess it is Prussia. Why is he so frantic?"

"C'mon, guys! At least act like you want to help him…"

America went to open the door, and once he opened it, he could see what Prussia was yelling about. Germany was running a few yards away straight towards the house with murder in his eyes.

Seriously, you could SEE how much Germany wanted to kill his older brother right now.

But…was he…shirtless?

"W-woah, dude, what did you do?"

"I TOOK AVAY VEST'S SHIRTS AND HID THEM SOMEVHERE AROUND ZHE HOUSE BUT HE COULDN'T FIND ZHEM SO HE CAME AFTER ME. I HAVE ONE OF THEM VITH ME VIGHT NOW AND HE'S BEEN CHASING ME SINCE ZHEN! PLEASE LET ME IN!"

Germany was almost at the driveway and America felt bad for his second member of the Awesome Trio, so he hurriedly let him in. Once Germany reached the door, America was shaking. He could tell how much they'd ran and how anger was flowing out of the German in an eerie aura…

"*gulp* H-hey, Germany! Decided to join us?"

"_Nein_. My _bruder_ decided to test my limits so I followed him here. Vill jou let me in so I can show him zhat even if I'm jounger, HE CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE ZHIS."

America had to step back from Germany's sudden outburst and hid behind the door as the other stormed in.

"_BRUDER!_"

A small _eep~_ came from behind Canada as Germany walked over to said nation.

"My brother is behind jou, ja?"

"U-um…"

Canada was frozen at Germany's death glare so he didn't notice a large hand creep behind him and grab onto the culprit of his outrage.

"Give. Me. My. Shirt. NOW."

"*nervous laugh* J-jeez, vest, jou didn't have to be all murderous about it… Vill jou stay if I give it to jou?"

"_NEIN._ I'm leaving once-"

"Germanyyyy~! I didn't think you were coming!"

Before the younger German could finish his sentence or grab his shirt back, he was glomped by Veneziano. Seemed like everything had been fixed between the trio and everyone was happy again.

Well, you know, as happy as Romano could get…

"E-eh?! V-Veneziano, vhat are jou doing?"

"I'm hugging you, what does it look like?"

"Ohonhonhonhon, it looks much different from behi-!"

"Shut up, you bloody wanker."

There was sudden chaos throughout the room as America was trying to get his brother's attention from his tranced state, Prussia was struggling to break free from the younger's grip and said brother was trying to get the Northern representative of Italy off of him. The Southern representative was struggling from Spain's grip to get his brother off of Germany and England was fighting once more with France. Japan was quickly getting fed up with his friend's childish behavior, and broke his composure, and not to mention mood as well…

"WIRR YOU ARR QUIT ACTING RIKE CHIRDREN?! IT'S PAST NOON AND WE'VE ONRY DONE ONE SONG! PREASE, CALM YOURSERVES AND STOP THIS CHAOS!"

The entire room fell silent as Japan brushed himself off and cleared his throat to speak once more.

"_Sumimasen_. I lost my patience. Prease forgive my sudden outburst."

"…Alrighty then. Let's go back to the bowl?"

Some stared at America in shock since he talked as if nothing had happened, but other's just went along with the change.

"Ve~ Germany! Write your name down, so you can have a turn too!"

"No. I vas going to leave once Prussia gave me my shirt."

"W-what?! No, Germany! Don't leave!"

Veneziano making his puppy face and tugging at Germany's sleeve was no match for the victim.

"Fine…I'll stay for a vhile…"

"YAY!"

"Damn macho bastard…"

Japan put his hand in the bowl and took out another slip and read the handwriting out loud: "Veneziano."

"Hey, it's my turn! Yay~ Germany gets to hear me sing!"

Japan handed the headset to the younger Italian and placed the CDs in front of him as well.

"Choose whichever you find interesting or simirar to your tastes. Be aware of the warning I gave earrier however."

"Okay!"

'Well…Veneziano seems happy enough. His solo shouldn't be so bad…right?'

**WRONG**

As Veneziano was skimming through the songs, he saw the one that attracted him, but was REALLY worried about it… Seeing no other songs that caught his attention, He decided to play it after all. Japan saw he had made a decision, but when he went over to help him play the disc, he shook his head and said he could put it in himself.

"But you don't-"

"I can do it Japan. Don't worry!"

Veneziano's usually warm and full smile differed from this one. It was empty and cold. It sent a shiver through Japan's spine and he let him do whatever he wished. Once the disc was in and Veneziano put the headset on, everyone froze at the sound of the music.

It started out distant as the music started to get closer little by little. Then it all erupted into an instrumental with different harmonies. Once the lyrics actually started, Veneziano was still smiling, but his eyes were open and psychotic. Romano stared at his brother's sudden change in persona as the rest took a step back.

_The unneeded meaning of start and end_

_To the disappearance of this soul_

_Who remembers characters?_

_From the window of madness, _

_GoOdByE_

The way he waved at his friends was worrying to all…

_Hello, myself_

_Haven't we met before?_

_Goodbye, yourself_

_So, want to talk?_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Unable to run away_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Like the corruption is continuing_

The chorus was horrifying to all in the room. Romano was trying to figure out what it meant, Spain was trying to understand how this went with his personality, and Germany was scared. Truly, scared. Of his own friend. Kind, cheerfull, happy Italy Veneziano. His expression was the one everyone was trying to draw their eyes away from the most. He was moving around to the music's rhythm but it all seemed hollow since his smile was crooked and empty.

_The discovered conclusion, disappearing_

_Outlines fading to black_

_In the darkness, there's no such thing as light_

_From the inside of madness,_

_GoOdByE_

_Hello, myself_

_Haven't we met before?_

_Goodbye, yourself_

_So, want to talk?_

The chorus started again and Canada covered his ears. He knew this feeling and didn't want to snap in front of everyone. Him and Veneziano had talked once about this and it didn't end well. Both said things they never meant to tell anyone and now he was saying it through a simple song.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Unable to run away_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Like the corruption is continuing_

Veneziano's voice changed suddenly from his usually high pitch to a low one that made everyone look at each other in confusion. The distortion the headset caused was really fitting to the entire song…

_Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?_

_Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you_

_Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know_

_Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot…_

His movements in that part were almost seductive as Veneziano kept his eyes narrow and stretched an arm out to his audience. Romano was beginning to understand what was happening as America turned to his own brother, only to find him curled up in a ball on the floor with his hands gripping his head.

"H-hey! Canada! Are you okay?"

Canada looked up with crazed eyes but calmed down when he saw it was America.

"Huh?! Oh…I'm fine…Don't worry about me!"

Canada's smile was the same as Veneziano's.

_iNSaNiTY_

_It's like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Dark? Light?_

_iNSaNiTY_

_iNSaNiTY_

…

The music died down and came back up in a sort of static, as Veneziano seemed as if he had reset himself. He was hunched as he rose along with the music, and once the lyrics started again, he was back to the "old him". The crazy and psychotic feeling he was giving everyone faded away.

But the lyrics still sounded questionable.

_Sanity~_

_Can't see the dark already,_

_Purity~_

_The days are longer…_

_Sanity~_

_But that also must sink._

"_SaNiTy"_

…

_WhAt Is ThAt?_

Veneziano changed in a blink of an eye. He had been holding his hand out as if trying to reach something when he asked the question, and he turned cold in an instant. Canada was trying to calm down and the rest were trying their best to not show fear as the chorus repeated once more.

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Like the corruption is continuing_

_iNSaNiTY_

_Like floating on air_

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

_A carefree life_

_iNSaNiTY_

_An illusion that can't end_

_CaPTiViTY_

_Unable to run away_

The chorus ended as the three main words were echoed through the speakers and Veneziano harmonized along with the music in an almost painful way.

_iNSaNiTY_

…

_PSYCHoPaTHY_

…

_iNSaNiTY_

…

_CaPTiViTY_

The song ended with a high-pitched note from Veneziano as the music died down once more. Said singer then collapsed on the floor on his knees as he gripped his head with both hands.

"O-OI! VENEZIANO!"

"A-ah! Vene, are you okay?"

Both Romano and Canada rushed to Veneziano's side.

"Ve…I'm fine…It's fine…"

"Yeah, right! You're going to tell me what happened right now!"

"It's nothing…"

"VENEZIANO!"

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING."

Romano backed up at his brother's outburst. Canada carefully placed his hand on Veneziano's shoulder and whispered something in his ear, just out of Romano's hearing range.

"Hey, syrup bastard! What did you tell my brother?!"

"Something private that none of you need to know about."

"Then why were you having the same reaction while he was singing? I saw you, Canada!"

America had joined the discussion which only aggravated the younger siblings.

"It's just like I said, and how he said. It's nothing. Please don't push the topic further…"

"NO. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE HIDING!"

Canada got up and stared both America and Romano in the eye while guarding Veneziano behind him and his usually calm expression turned to one of anger and irritation. Almost exactly what had happened to Veneziano.

"We are not going to tell you. None of you. It is a situation we both need to fix without all of you on our backs. Now, like I said and thought I didn't need to repeat: DON'T. PUSH. THE. TOPIC. FURTHER."

Everyone was silent except Prussia who stammered out a small murmur, "Birdie, what have you been hiding…?

Japan tugged on England, France, and Spain's sleeve and turned them around so they'd be facing him.

"I need to speak to arr three of you. Immediatery."

"Eh? Okay…?"

"What's this about? What's going on with Canada and Vene?"

"_Oui_, I'd like to know as well?"

"Werr, it appears as though both Canada and Veneziano are yandere."

All three turned their heads in confusion as Japan rolled his eyes and continued explaining.

"Yandere is what we carr peopre who seem innocent, kind, carm, and arr those quarities, but hide their more insane persona inside. Just how Veneziano's usuar happy mood changed to a psychotic one and Canada rashed out at his brother and America."

"So… what you're saying is… that Canada and Veneciano are not what they seem?"

"That's exactry what I'm saying, England-san."

When they turned around, they saw Canada trying to get Veneziano up since it seemed he was shaking too much and Romano along with America still stunned at Canada's outburst.

"I think it's best to reave things how they are now and for everything to coor down."

All three nodded just when there was a knock at the front door.

"Hm? Could that be Russia and China?"

"I think so. I'rr get it."

Japan left the scene and answered the door to be greeted by a smiling Russia and China's ass in his face.

"E-EH?!"

"RUSSIA! PUT ME DOWN, ARU!"

"Oh, hello Japan. I brought China. Can I come in?"

"Er…h-hai… can you prease put China-kun down though…?"

Russia giggled innocently and smiled childishly with a creepy aura coming from him.

"If I do that, he'll run away again. We don't want that, da?"

"U-um…okay…"

Japan pressed himself against the wall to let the biggest nation in and saw just how angry China was.

"DAMMIT, ARU! JUST PUT ME DOWN, I WON'T RUN AGAIN! PLEASE!"

He started beating Russia's back with his fists and kicking his legs around but Russia was unaffected.

Japan couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his older brother acting in such a manner.

* * *

**WELL. THERE YOU GO.**

**Second chapter! Yay~**

**It says this is 8 pages as a word document… damn… Oh well. The longer the better, right?**

**So, this was iNSaNiTY, sung by yandere Veneziano. I'll have you know, yandere characters are my favorite with tsundere 2****nd**** on the list :3 There is slight PruCan if you squint really hard :P Anyways, next song shall be a surprise! I promise it won't be feelsy anymore! (unless you like it then okay I guess :D) I realize that I didn't put translations in the last chapter…it's just too complicated right now going back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, I get all AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH and almost flip my laptop. Yeah I have anger issues. I have enough requests for now, so I think I'll be able to get more chapters done! Thanx to all you awesome people who decided to help me out! I LOVE YOU! :D**

**S. Italy: CALM. THE FUCK. DOWN.**

**Me: Does my craziness scare you?**

**S. Italy: To a certain point, YES.**

**Me: Well then…DEAL WITH IT. :D**

**S. Italy: …ugh…**

**Me: Awww, Lovi, don't be mad!**

**S. Italy: I'm not mad, dammit. I'm just…annoyed.**

**N. Italy: You know, if you don't cheer up **_**fratello**_**, I'll show my yAnDerE siDe…**

**S. Italy: *yelps* O-okay, okay! I'm smiling, see?! *forced smile***

**Me &amp; N. Italy: You're hopeless…**


	4. Chapter 4: Brothers

**HELLO ONCE MORE PEOPLE!**

**I'm feeling really nice since I started typing this on the same night I uploaded chapter three. Do any of you know what song is next? B-C…? If you do know, don't say so in the reviews. Please. It might be obvious to some but still. NO SPOILERS. I need River with me right now…it'd be awesome.**

**NO. THIS IS HETALIA. NOT DOCTOR WHO.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**S. &amp; N. Italy: It's America and-**

**Me: SHUT UP.**

**S. &amp; N. Italy: Eeep~!**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE MAY OR MAY NOT BE RUDE**

**AS IF YOU CARE.**

* * *

"Hm? China and Russia are here?"

"Great, Russia can only make things more awkward than they already are…"

"Shut up wanker! That's rude."

"Hmph…I know you thought the same thing."

Canada had taken Veneziano into the kitchen to give him something to drink, since his throat went completely dry after he yelled at Romano. America was thinking about what they may be hiding along with Romano and the German brothers were stunned at their friend's changes in mood.

"Zhis is getting veird… Japan, who's next?"

"Aiyaa, why is everyone so down, aru?"

"It's better not to answer that right now…"

"America-san is right. Ret's just choose another song, yes? How about a duet for a change?"

America was pulled out of his seemingly depressed mood and perked up immediately.

"YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH!"

"O-okay…prease carm down first…"

Japan reached into the bowl and pulled out the first slip and read it out loud…only to be America.

"HELLS YEAH!"

"…right…"

Reaching for another slip, Japan read that one as well.

"Canada-san…? Where is he?"

"I'm in the kitchen…What do you need me for?"

"E-er…w-we thought we could do a duet for a change…"

"Oh. Okay."

"You sure you're okay…you know, with singing…with me?"

"I've had to put up with you for my entire life. A simple song won't mean anything. So, no. I don't mind."

Things were still a little questionable it seemed.

"Alright then… Let's choose a song?"

"Hord on America! I can't find the other headsets!"

"WHAT?! Wait…oh. They're in my room, I'll go get them quickly! Hey, Canada? You can start looking to see which one you'd like."

America dashed towards his room as Canada looked through the songs.

'He's being nice to me… Is it because I yelled at him?'

America came running into the room with 5 more headsets in his arms.

"*huff* Okay…Canada…*pant* here…"

"Oh…thank you America."

"Did you choose one?"

"Yeah."

Canada pointed at one and America grinned.

"Even the title seems fitting! C'mon!"

America grabbed Canada's arm and pulled him into the living room. Putting the disc in and putting the headsets on together, America pressed play and skipped to the song. It started as if a game was being turned on and America began singing first.

_B-R-O-T-H-E-R_

_C-O-M-P-L-E-X_

_BROTHER_

_B-R-O-T-H-E-R_

_C-O-M-P-L-E-X_

_COMPLEX_

Canada joined in for the rest of the chorus.

_B-R-O-T-H-E-R_

_C-O-M-P-L-E-X_

_BROTHER_

_B-R-O-T-H-E-R_

_C-O-M-P-L-E-X_

_COMPLEX_

"Ohonhononhonhon, this song is getting interesting…"

"Ve? What do you mean?"

"Well, brother complex means-"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN PERVERTED BASTARD. DON'T RUIN _MIO FRATELLO'S_ INOCCENCE!"

It looked like everything was back to normal once more.

_B-R-O-T-H-E-R_

_C-O-M-P-L-E-X_

_BROTHER_

_B-R-O-T-H-E-R_

_C-O-M-P-L-E-X_

_COMPLEX_

A techno pop instrumental started as Canada began to get ready to sing his part and America sort of stepped back from the picture.

_This is how I'm acknowledged in the symbolic world._

_It's a little crooked, but I'm proud._

It was a little weird when Canada's map appeared on the screen, but no one really questioned it.

_Upside-Down_

_AB_

_MB_

_BC_

_NB_

_East, West!_

_NL_

_NS_

_ON_

_QC_

_Who are you?_

_I'm Canada!_

"Sound familiar?"

"Oi, you can't say anything. You forget too!"

"Not as much as you _mon amie._"

"SHUT UP!"

_It'd be nice if I was remembered a little better…_

_Whatever I do, it doesn't work._

_Again?_

_Again?!_

_You can't see me?!_

_Whoooooooo?!_

Canada was getting really into character with doing hand motions. He flailed in that last line and America was trying not to crack up.

_I put on, I put on_

_The Maple Leaf flag!_

_I spin English and French._

"Mostly English though."

"Shut up! He's mostly part French, _non?_"

"Yeah, right! Only Quebec speaks it!"

"Still!"

"Just shut it, bloody git!"

_I sing, I sing, O Canada_

_Yeah!_

_Kumajiro gives a roar!_

"Vhat? But zhe little polar bear isn't even here!"

"Shut up, _bruder_, it's just a song."

_I dance, I dance,_

_Oh, dancin' night!_

_Yeah!_

_I give it my all at the Olympics!_

_(Winneeeerrrrr!)_

_Hoisting up a medal,_

_Oh, Vancouver_

_Yeah!_

_I won't hand over victory to that guy._

Canada glared at America as said brother simply glared back and another instrumental began. As it began to fade away, Canada stepped back as America stepped in, signifying it was his turn.

_This is my existence on the symbolizing world._

_I'm searching for the lost ability to read the atmosphere!_

_(Ve~)_

Again, a map of America showed up but what surprised the nations was the small signature ve~ of Veneziano in the background. They turned to look at him but found he was asleep with his brother next to a headset.

"Oh, that explains it, aru."

_Upside-Down_

_AL_

_AZ_

_KA_

_GA_

_West, East!_

_LA_

_OR_

_CA_

_DE_

_Who are you?_

_I'm a HERO XDDD_

Everyone just rolled their eyes as America fist-pumped into the air.

_It looks like there's a face I always make fun of~_

Canada decided to defend himself, but only managed to whisper quietly into the mic. It was actually adorable to see his face turn red just like his flag!

_(Isn't that excessive?)_

_Aren't I quite serious today?_

_Look here!_

_Right now!_

_I'll decide!_

America's demanding voice caught the attention of all the nations and actually caused them to do what he told them to. Germany was embarrassed he actually followed the orders of someone lesser military-formal than him.

_I put on, I put on,_

_The Stars and Stripes!_

_Yeah!_

_I hold a McShake up to the sky!_

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU EVEN GET THAT FROM?!"

"You know better than anyone than to question America's actions, England."

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?!"

"YOU DO NOT 'AVE TO SCREAM AT ME!"

"APPEARANTLY I DO!"

"Aiyaa…they're at it again…"

"They really do like to argue, da?"

"Hai. Nothing rearry ever keeps them from doing so."

America rolled his eyes before continuing to sing as Canada simply giggled at the bickering nations.

_I sing, I sing,_

_O Star-Spangled BANNER!_

_Wait a second?_

_Stand by, OK!_

"Vhat is he talking about?"

"_No se._ None of us are leaving?"

"It doesn't matter! Just shut up!"

_I dance, I dance,_

_Oh dancin' night_

_Yeah!_

_Tightening my metabolic body!_

"Metabolic? Pfft, more like fatty!"

America stuck his tongue out at England and decided to ignore him for the rest of the song.

_I watch the night sky_

_Oh Christmas Santa_

_HAHA!_

_I want to find him faster than that guy!_

America pointed at Canada and started to laugh. It took all the Canadian good he had to not tell America off by saying Santa didn't even exist. Once more, an instrumental began as the screen said "_Now Loading…_". Once it was coming to an end, America's face turned to embarrassment when he remembered that one April Fool's day…

_A: The April Fool's when photos were leaked…_

_C: He had bear ears by request!_

America flushed at the mention of what he wore but continued singing, not wanting to give his brother the satisfaction of knowing he had embarrassed him even further.

_A: Even though it's embarrassing; an apron and a necktie,_

_C: Is the photo hidden enough?_

_A: Not worrying about it is your policy?_

_C: Is worrying another way to lose weight?_

Canada had a smug look on his face as America turned even redder (if that was even possible) until America took out a cake that crushed his moment.

_A: In that case, will you eat this too, Canada?_

_C: Hold on, that's a blue cake!_

The last word (cake) was being held on to in a high note as America was putting the bizarre cake closer and closer to Canada's face. It was cracking Prussia up to see him being held back by a simple cake!

_A: Who?_

_C: I'm Canada!_

A really short instrumental began just long enough to dodge America's cake from being smashed into Canada's face. He was getting fed up with America's tricks and was getting really annoyed.

_C: Jeez, listen! Would you stop getting in my way!?_

_A: But I'm not?~_

_C: Isn't there a way to end this peacefully?_

_A &amp; C: Oh!_

_Jeez!_

_Self-Confidence_

_Isn't enough?!_

They blinked at the way their foreheads were touching since they hadn't noticed they were glaring at each other and getting closer. They laughed and continued singing while France and England were trying really hard to not make fun of their ex-colonies.

They were just too cute together!

_It rotates, it rotates,_

_The Earth rotates!_

_Yeah!_

_C: I'll have pancakes with maple syrup~_

_It goes around, it goes around,_

_The Earth goes around,_

_The sun!_

"Thank you for stating the obvious…"

_A: How about hamburgers for a growling stomach?_

_We dance, we dance,_

_O dance in space_

_Yeah!_

_We finish off the bucket of ice cream!_

"E-eh?! Canada, please don't tell me you're a glutton like _Ameriqué_!"

"They're twin brothers, France. What do you expect?"

_All of_

_(Whoooooo)_

_The voices_

_I'm born in now_

_Yeah!_

_I want to stand out more than that guy!_

_We rotate, we rotate,_

_We rotate!_

_(B-R-O-T-H-E-R C-O-M-P-L-E-X, OH!)_

_We go around, we go around,_

_Souls go around!_

_(B-R-O-T-H-E-R C-O-M-P-L-E-X WE ARE-)_

_We dance, we dance,_

_Dance on Earth!_

_(B-R-O-T-H-E-R C-O-M-P-L-E-X, YEAH!)_

_C: All of,_

_A: The voices,_

_Born in now!_

_(B-R-O-T-H-E-R C-O-M-P-L-E-X BROTHERS!)_

Before what seemed to be their last line, both America and Canada stood side by side and held out their left (Canada) and right (America) hands out, facing the rest of the nations and said:

_Do you want to be a country like us?_

The music began to die down and disappeared quickly. America and Canada took off their headsets and high-fived and began talking a little too fast for the other nations to understand.

"That was AWESOME!"

"I know! I never thought we would actually be a successful harmony?"

"We should sing more often!"

"…Not in front of big crowds though, eh?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Your duet was rearry nice America-san and Canada-san. Shall we continue?"

"Sure! But let me call the Nordics first. Denmark CAN'T sleep this long!"

"Yes, I agree. It is not norma-"

_POUND-POUND-POUND-POUND_

"Aiyaa! Someone's desperate to come in!"

"Maybe zhat's them?"

"Ve~ who's making so much noise?"

"I'll get it!"

America made his way to the door and opened it to find Norway and Iceland, each holding one arm that belonged to Denmark across their shoulders. Sweden and Finland were behind them and Finland was rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

"S-sorry we're late… Denmark wouldn't get up…"

"…Well, it seems he's still not up. How did you guys dress him?"

"We didn't. Norway was started to get fed up so he went to get a frying pan Hungary had given to him to smack him in the face with, but we managed to wake him up before he came back with it."

"Shut up little brother."

"Stop calling me that, Nor!"

"Not until you call me big brother."

"I'm going to let go of Denmark if you don't shut up."

"Ice! Be nice!"

"Pfffft! That totally just rhymed!"

"It wasn't my intention…"

"Still though. Why is he knocked out?"

"When Nor came back, he had finished dressing but since he didn't see him in his bed, when Denmark tried to get his attention…"

"I slammed the pan in his face."

America couldn't hold back anymore so he started laughing as hard as he could. Norway was trying not to smile and so was Iceland while Finland was stifling his own laugh. Sweden was just as expressionless as ever.

"Wow…that must've been hilarious, but come on in! We already sang 3 songs."

"Already? When did you guys start?"

"Before noon."

"Oh."

* * *

**Introducing, NORDICS! :D Well, it must've been pretty obvious which song it was gonna be huh? Whatevs. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did typing it!**

**9 pages. Damn. These get longer by the chapter!**

**S. Italy: Oi, Midnight? Is Icy going to join us soon?**

**Me: I'm not sure. Why do you ask?**

**S. Italy: Just wondering…**

**N. Italy: Ve~ do you like hanging out with Icy, Lovi?**

**S. Italy: Sh-shut up!**

**Me: Awww, Lovi has a crush on Icy!**

**S. Italy: NO I DON'T! SHUT UP!**

**Me &amp; N. Italy: Hopeless as ever.**

**~Midnight~**


	5. Chapter 5: Happiness

**Wazzup people!**

**New chapter for you :3 Since the Nordics are here, I'm calling it a full house. Unless you guys want more than just the Allies, Axis, and them. Please tell me! :D Anyways, I'm doing duets now. Feelsy solos are to be put aside for now! Just thought you'd like to know. I'm not even sure how many duets hetaloid has… All I know is Brother Complex, Happy Synthesizer, Senbonzakura, and that's it. Pls tell me if you guys know other duets! I don't want to be on youtube all day… I don't really mind but my parents do :/ Typing this in class is hard enough XD**

**S. Italy: Jeez Midnight, you're going to get in trouble soon.**

**Me: Nope. I only type in Tech Class so meh. *sticks tongue out***

**S. Italy: Whatever!**

**Me: Seriously though. People, PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE OTHER DUETS!**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR VOCALOID.**

* * *

"Hey guys! The Nordics are here!"

"America, you bloody git! There's no need for you to scream!"

"Whatever. So who's next Japan?"

Japan looked up from one of his manga and looked straight at America's eyes.

"America, I understand that this is a 'karaoke night' but prease understand as werr that we shourd have a break."

"Okay…no need to give me a death glare…"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but, where can we put Denmark?"

"Yeah…he's getting heavy…"

"You're weak that's all little brother."

"STOP IT NORGE!"

Spain pointed at the couch where both representatives of Italy were resting and Iceland and Norway placed Denmark next to them.

"I hope they don't freak out when they wake up."

"Who? Romano and Veneziano?"

"_Si. _They don't really get along with many of you…"

"That's understandable."

Spain, Norway, and Iceland started talking about different subjects while Germany was getting bugged by his brother, Canada was listening to England and France argue on and on, Japan was reading his manga with China trying to get him to pay attention to him to avoid being with Russia all the time, and Finland was trying to get Sweden to stop sulking and giving off an eerie aura. America however, was bored out of his MIND. The only one who he thought would understand him was Italy Veneziano, so he walked over to the couch and poked said nation on the cheek.

"Vene? Hey, Veneziano! Wake uuuuupppppp!"

Veneziano twitched a little before waking up and seeing Denmark next to him.

Nobody had ever screamed that loud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! _FRATELLO!_ GERMANYYYY!"

"WHAT THE FUCK VENEZ-AAAAAHHHH!"

"Huh-W-what? How'd I get here?!"

"Oh. Denmark woke up."

"…Your calmness in this situation scares me Norge."

"Shut up little brother."

"Asshole! Quit calling me that!"

"That is no way to speak to your older brother."

And with that, America caused chaos once more.

~Time skip, Courtesy of Flying Mint Bunny!~

Once Veneziano had been calmed down by Germany and Romano by Spain, Denmark went off to sulk next to Sweden. America got smacked by England for being an idiot and everyone else was laughing their asses off. America walked up to Veneziano to apologize for waking him up so suddenly but he said it was fine.

"Really? You really freaked out when you saw Denmark…"

"Well, yeah but just because I never saw him or the other Nordics come in… It's fine though! No actual harm done!"

"Oh, okay then! Hey, do you want to sing the next song with me? Everyone else is being boring and doing boring stuff so…yeah."

"Sure!"

America and Veneziano walked quietly towards the living room without anyone asking what they were going to do, since their plan was to surprise everyone at "the chemistry of their voices". America got the headset he'd been using and handed another over to Veneciano. They skimmed through a list of songs until they saw one that they both thought matched their personalities well. Once America put the disc in, however, Japan had already caught on what they were doing and tried to get them to wait.

"America-san! Prease, wait, we haven't even chosen the next-"

Too late.

Everyone jumped at the sudden beginning of another song since America decided to put the volume at maximum. It started as if someone had gotten a power-up in a video game, and Veneziano started sing almost immediately.

_V: Happy synthesizer,_

_For you I'll play this one time melody,_

_In hopes that it will one day reach_

_Deep into your heart!_

A small instrumental started and both America and Veneziano were moving and clapping to the rhythm. Veneziano's voice in this song sounded much better than his first solo. The instrumental came to a close and Vene started singing once more.

_V: Remembering the fragile crush_

_That suddenly went out of bloom_

_It's all a funny story when we look back on it now_

_Everything in front of us all seemed to be so glamorous_

_Those days are looking at us now and sharing us a smile!_

Veneziano grinned from ear to ear on that line and stepped back a bit, showing it was America's turn.

_A: Do we only get to learn the ways_

_To hide what we really feel?_

_Hurry up and please become adults,_

_I don't really think we do_

_So many things that I didn't know and I had no strength to admit so_

"_You two make a lovely pair" I'm sorry to have lied!_

Veneziano began singing the chorus and America was clapping to the music in the background. The audience was actually enjoying the way two of the most childish nations were singing and dancing together. It was really actually adorable!

_V: Happy synthesizer,_

_For you I'll play this one time melody_

_In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart!_

_Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you_

_I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear!_

America began singing the second part as if they had planned this song themselves, and the chemistry they had bragged about was beginning to make sense to everyone.

_A: Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside_

_There is one thing I can surely do_

_With this electro-melody, I'll make your heart skip-a-beat_

_With words straight from my soul, I'll send this to you!_

Another instrumental began and both America and Veneziano were jumping up and down in excitement. The song didn't really have much in common with them but it had an extremely catchy tune! This time, America began singing first and the nations watching were enjoying themselves as well.

_A: Falling deeply for someone is not about the why's and if's_

_You never need a reason to justify it all_

_Blaming it on time and age, if you give up then it all ends here_

_Nothing's going to happen unless you build the strength to run!_

_V: "Sorry to call so late at night, I bet you were going to bed"_

_A: "I'm amazed, I was thinking of calling you just now"_

_V: For the two who feel as though their attraction_

_Makes their heart tickle,_

_I will send you both a beat to wish you happiness!_

_V: Happy synthesizer, see how everything's enjoyable?_

_I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears!_

_Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than you really are,_

_Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside!_

The others were beginning to think there was a hidden meaning behind the story they were singing about. Probably about being and loving who you really are, but it was too sappy and cheesy to make them go into deep thought about it.

_A: Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside_

_There is one thing that I surely can do_

_With this electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing,_

_With words straight from my soul,_

_I send this to you!_

Once again, an instrumental began and America along with Veneziano were dancing. They had the same moves and were practically perfect at this song!

"Hey, Japan, what's this song called?"

"Happy Synthesizer. It's a really upbeat song, so I can understand why America and Veneziano thought it went werr with their personarities."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's nice, that's all I have to say…"

Japan chuckled to himself and mumbled _~tsundere_ to the other direction in which France was as they both began to laugh at England's attitude. Once the instrumental began to sound as if it was ending, Veneziano held his mic closer to his mouth and jumped facing America, singing the first chorus once again!

_V: Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody_

_In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart!_

_Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you_

_I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear!_

When it was America's turn, he did the same to face Veneziano, and both were smiling like the joyful idiots they were.

It. Was. Adorable.

_A: Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside_

_There is one thing that I surely can do!_

_With this electro-melody, I'll make your heart skip-a-beat_

_With words straight from my soul, I'll send this to you!_

Veneziano turned back to the screen and so did America as they began to sing the second chorus again, although the other nations didn't mind. They way both danced and jumped around made the older nations with ex-brothers think about their own little brothers. It was really sweet for them.

_V: Happy synthesizer, see how everything's enjoyable?_

_I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears!_

_Don't go pretending you are something stronger than you really are,_

_Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside!_

_A: Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside,_

_There is one thing I surely can do!_

_With this electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing_

_With words straight from my soul, I send this to you!_

America and Veneziano held their hands out together to the other nations on the last line until the music closed completely. They high-fived and Spain walked up to Veneziano.

"Vene~ you were so adorable singing and dancing there!"

"Ve~ thanks big brother Spain!"

"What about you Roma? Didn't your brother sing well?"

"Yeah, yeah. He did. Don't push it bastard."

America walked over to his own family and began to ask over and over:

"How'dIdohow'dIdohow'dIdohow'dIdo?!"

"A-America, speak slower please…"

"Yes, you bloody git, I can barely understand what you're saying!"

"Ohonhonhon, _mon petite Amerique,_ you sang well! Just talk slower for Canada and England, they're obviously not used to your speech."

"Bloody git, shut up! I know America better than you!"

"I honestly think I know him better than both of you…"

And thus erupted yet another argument with the FACE family.

* * *

**Well! That was Happy Synthesizer, by America and N. Italy! The two perky idiots of Hetalia! XD It's true though. Whatevs, that was chapter 5 so yass.**

**N. Italy: Ve~ did me and America really sing that well?**

**America: HELLS YEAH WE DID! WE HAVE AWESOME VOICES THAT'S WHY!**

**S. Italy: Oi, hamburger bastard, don't leave us deaf!**

**Me: America? When did you get here?**

**America: I donno. I just stumbled here I guess.**

**Me: Well then. I shall question the matter no further. Sorry, this was one of the shorter chapters I guess but hey! I'm already working on the next chapter! Look forward to it!**

**~Midnight~**


	6. SorrysorrysorrysorryDX

p style="text-align: center;"strongWARNING: THIS IS NOT A REAL UPDATE/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI'm really sorry for not updating at all lately. I'm grounded :/ It took me a while just to find the right moment to type this... Well, this is an apology and me saying that I AM TYPING THE CHAPTERS! I SWEAR! It's just hard to be closing the documents whenever my parents are coming.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI can type freely on Thursdays though! (I get free time in Tech. class XD) But please, don't lose hope on my story! I have a lot of good ideas, but I'll get discouraged if you guys un-follow or un-favorite.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! I PROMISE TO TYPE MORE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAs for requests, I have PLENTY at the moment. I may even type multiple chapters and upload them all at once just for you guys! Maybe tho. Maybe. If you're good./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongJust kidding :P/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI will, though type more. I think that's all I have to say. M'kay./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongGuten Morgen/Tag/Abend/Nacht!/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~Midnight~/strong/p 


	7. Chapter 6: Thousands of Cherry Trees

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END**

While France, America, Canada, and England were off arguing once again for no apparent reason, Spain heard the doorbell and went to go see who it was.

"Eh? Belgium? _Holanda?_"

"Hi, Spain!"

"…"

"I thought you guys weren't going to come? I called you!"

"Yeah, Netherlands didn't want to but I made him. Sorry we're so late!"

"Aw, you didn't want to see Belgium sad, huh?"

"Shut up."

Spain backed off in a playful manner and let them in just when England had started to pull on France's hair with America and Canada trying to pull them apart. Veneziano was hiding behind Romano while said brother was laughing his ass off quite literally. The others were either laughing as well or trying not to smile, such as Germany, Sweden, and Norway. When France managed to push England off, he took out his wand and shouted something no one truly understood, but the magic shot towards France who quickly evaded the attack, only Norway was too late to warn Japan to get out of the way.

"Huh?...!"

There was a big cloud of gray smoke while China frantically tried to blow the smoke away to find his former brother.

"Japan! Japan! Where are you?"

"E-eh? What happened?"

"Engrand and France happened. Jeez, they can't ever stop fighting."

"W-wha?!"

China was confused when he heard two voices coming from the smoke. Especially since they both sounded like a certain Asian nation. Once it cleared, the others saw what was going on and were a quite shocked…

The first Japan was dressed like he normally would, in his white uniform. His "comfort" clothes (as he called them) were gone but the second was a little more odd.

The other Japan had red eyes like Prussia, only they were a little darker crimson. His uniform was more military-like and had a purple cape as well. They all stared and began to notice even more differences in both Japans.

The white one was sitting in a way someone timid would, while the black was sitting criss-cross with his arms crossed as well. The first would also speak in a nicer way while the other spoke as if he were annoyed. China got fed up and stomped angrily towards England.

"ENGLAND! WHAT DID YOU DO TO JAPAN, ARU?!"

"Erm…hehe…s-sorry?"

"AIYAA!"

China then proceeded to yell and try to hit England while the white Japan was trying to get him to stop.

"Ch-China! Prease don't hurt Engrand-san, it was an accident!"

The black Japan, however, was laughing and doing nothing to help.

"Ret him! The idiot deserves it anyways."

Everyone just stared at the scene until America (being the complete moron he is) decided to give an idea.

"Hey! Now that there are two Japans, why don't they sing a duet?! It'd be completely SICK!"

Both Japans looked up at him as if he were crazy until Veneziano agreed with him.

"Ve~ it's not a bad idea!"

The black Japan was about to protest when the white grabbed his arm excitedly and ran to choose a song. (China wasn't done with England by the way, but all he was able to do was get into a cat fight with him…)

"Hey! What about this one!"

"…Yeah sure whatever."

White put on a black headset and gave black a white one. They looked amazing next to one another as the white put in the disc and skipped to the song.

"What does 'Senbonzakura' mean?"

"…I think 'Thousands of Cherry Trees' in Japans language, aru. Wait, I'm mad at you!"

China began to "fight" once again.

The song began with an instrumental that seemed to contain instruments from Japan's own country and everyone seemed to enjoy it. It was lively but had a sad tone at the same time, but it got Veneziano to try and make his brother dance.

"H-hey! Get off me you bastard!"

"_Fratello!_ Loosen up!"

"Ugh…"

Once the instrumental was finished, the dark Japan stepped forward and began to sing, grabbing the mic for it to be closer to his mouth. Just then, everyone noticed something else that differed in the Japan's appearances: the black had white gloves while the white had black gloves.

_After a bold and audacious Westernization revolution_

_this is now an open and upright anti-war nation._

The white Japan was providing a little dance to go with the rhythm and looked as if he were remembering something. Meanwhile, the rest of the nations liked the song nearly immediately when it started.

_As I pedal forward my bicycle marked with the Japanese flag,_

_evil spirits will disperse from my intercontinental ballistic missiles._

_Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move._

_Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world._

"…I don't get it."

"You usually don't…"

America looked at Canada and faked hurt as Canada simply rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, what's he talking about?"

"Probably a war shut up."

The music rose slightly and black Japan began to sing in a more enthusiastic voice to match the words of the chorus.

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night,_

_not even your voice will reach._

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell._

_Look down on us from your guillotine._

_The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness_

_not even a lamenting song is audible._

_With your raygun, shoot out the azure sky in the far distance!_

Japan's voice went a little high-pitched at the end of that sentence and he stepped back while the short instrumental went on, letting the white Japan step forward as it was his turn to sing.

_Hundreds of fights will give one the appearance of an officer._

_The courtesans are going here and there_

_on a parade for their regular guests._

_Everyone, assemble here now,_

_it's a march of the saints. One! Two! Three! Four!_

White Japan was holding up the numbers on his fingers when he said and the black Japan, who had just been standing there unlike the other half, drooped. Literally. He just went limp standing there without movement. The other nations didn't really notice but the white Japan did. He didn't do anything but smile and continued singing.

_To pass through the gate to dhyanna, and achieve nirvana with cleansing,_

_the closing act must be a happy finale, accompanied by applause from the audience._

When he finished that line, the black Japan looked up again with a blank face and looked over at the white Japan for a moment before turning away from him and stepping behind him, leaving both Japans back to back. The white Japan smiled again and continued along with the chorus.

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night,_

_not even your voice will reach._

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell._

_Look down on us from your guillotine._

_The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness_

_not even a lamenting song is audible._

_The hill of hope is in the far distance,_

_so shoot up your flashlight grenade._

An instrumental with a lively piano began and both Japans put their heads down throughout the entire instrumental. It was getting annoying until a guitar replaced it. America was fist-pumping the entire time and when the instrumental finished, the Japans looked up at the same time and sang together this time.

Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move.

Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world.

Both Japans were next to each other now, and when the last chorus began, the music died down only a little as they began.

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night,_

_not even your voice will reach._

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell,_

_so jump off from your guillotine._

The music sprang back to the way it was and both Japans smiled.

_Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night!_

_You will sing, and I will dance._

During this line, the Japans pointed at each other and kept a wide grin.

_This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell,_

_so shoot randomly and ceaselessly with your raygun!_

The same instrumental as the beginning started and the Japans made movements with their hands to match the rhythm. Once that was done, both Japans high-fived. Although many other nations were still weirded out by what England had done, they had to admit Japan made a pretty nice duet with himself.

"Japan! Again, I'm sorry to have done this to you but I've found the necessary spell to undo this."

The white Japan got excited and made a weird exclamation…

"Yay! We'll be one again!"

"That sounded like something Russia would say…"

Said nation simply turned and gave off his creepy aura and childish smile. Everyone decided to back away.

"So? Get it over with arready!"

"Jeez, calm down… I seriously can't wait for the normal Japan to come back."

Both seemed insulted as white spoke up.

"We are the normar Japan. Simpry sprit in two."

England began to chant the spell as Black &amp; White held their hands. A mixture of both colors swirled around them in a yin-yang formation and all the other nations were transfixed in it. When England yelled his final word, his eyes glowed white as the split parts of Japan quite literally zapped back together. More smoke filled the room and China frantically flapped his long sleeves to clear it as he heard coughing from the origin.

"Japan! Japan! Are you alright, aru?"

"Ugh…"

Japan was back to one piece and had his original clothes back on as well. China jumped on him and hugged the island nation, not caring about his rules on personal space as he continued to say how glad he was that he was back to normal while Japan kept trying to slap him off. It was funny to see them acting this way and all the other nations laughed at them.

This night is going well so far!

**Okay… I know. I promised more than a month ago but please, stay with me along my explanation. By the way, if you skip over this note you won't understand the situation so PLEASE READ!**

**September 10 was a day everything went downhill for me. I had just updated and left to do homework but I realized it was really late. My mom got mad asking why I hadn't done my homework earlier and then had my phone taken away. My mom looked through my texts and saw I was texting late at night and she told my dad and I had my 3DS and tablet confiscated as well. I got my 3DS back in a week but I didn't get my phone back till last week! Another reason, I couldn't use my laptop turned away in an angle from where my parents couldn't see what I was doing so obviously, no typing. Fall break I typed a little. LITTLE. But please, please forgive me!**

**Don't hate me… (insert crying kitten here)**

**~Midnight~**


	8. Chapter 7: Justice Has Been Broken

**Not so bad after all right? I promised, eh!**

Japan had to sit on the couch after the reverse-spell since apparently, it had made him dizzy. Everyone just wanted to hang out now, and America wasn't happy about that. He'd invited everyone over to sing!

"Um, guys? Can we sing?"

England looked at him very much annoyed and replied.

"Look, we can't sing ALL day. It gets tiring. Just rest for a while, can you do that?"

Grumbling, America looked away, "Easy for you to say. You haven't even sung."

England simply rolled his eyes and turned back around and headed to Japan to check up on him. America went to sit next to Canada (who seemed to be forgotten again).

"What's wrong?"

"Everything…"

Canada looked at him with a worried expression. 'He never says that. He loves everything and everyone…'

"America, what's wrong?"

"I already told you, every-"

"With you."

America looked confused at first, but understood and quickly looked the other way. He hated it when his brother looked straight through his lies. Just then, Canada put his hand on America's shoulder and whispered,

"If you want to sing, sing. But remember what the solos are like."

America considered it, and decided to take a chance at a solo. Walking over to the CDs, he saw a broken mask between it all with a disc attached to it. The mask was broken in half in a near straight line and had a smile stretching to the left. It also had a star at the end of the smile and the hole for the eye was crescent-shaped.

"Cool. What's it called…"

Looking at the title, he immediately became worried. Knowing there was no way out of it, he grabbed his headset and placed the mask on the left side of his face. He then placed the disc inside but wasn't expecting the instrumental to be so…

loud.

A guitar blasted through with drums following and causes Veneziano to jump into Germany's arms and Romano into Spain's while China clinged to Japan. Said island nation raised an eyebrow to America, knowing what song he put, seemingly asking, 'Are you sure about this?'

America simply shrugged and turned around just in time to see the words on screen:

"I will destroy your sense of justice"

England nudged Japan and asked, "What's with the mask?"

Japan smiled and answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "It came with the song."

England furrowed his bushy eyebrows. The way the song started already was worrying to the ex-empire.

The instrumental ended with only background music playing as the actual lyrics began and America sighed before he sang along.

_I picked up a broken mask_

_and put it on my hollow self._

Before continuing, America looked at the mask and placed it on the left side of his face. It went so perfectly with his profile, he was beginning to think this song wasn't coincidental. Even Germany who had been angry at the sudden blast of music went silent. These lyrics were a bit too much.

_I will tell you_

_the things that I have seen._

_for example, in order to write a tear-jerking story_

_all you have to do is kill off the kind-hearted heroine, right?_

America got an angry look when he said that line, as if it had happened to him. Everyone in the room knew what it was like to fall in love with a human, so nobody took this as a surprise. America put more emotion in the next lines, appearing more aggressive by the word.

_They say "If she dies, everyone will cry" and, "have you no dreams?" too._

_I do not want that kind of hypocrisy, even I realized_

_that was just a picture!_

The background music kept getting louder and louder, with America putting more effort and anger to the song as well. The rest of the FACE family looked on, worried about the young superpower.

_But they say "That is the kind of reality we live in"_

_and, "If you stop loving one another, you cannot continue living!" too._

_I will destroy someone's sense of justice_

_that is the way I will live…_

By these lines, America had practically been yelling at his own television but his tone changed to a low and depressive one that even Japan felt the need to step away from the nation.

_These eyes have seen too much of the world,_

_can't hold a sliver of hope any longer._

_Falling vividly from above_

_are memories from long ago…_

America wouldn't smile. He would either keep a frown or an expressionless face from which contrasted to that of the normal nation everyone knew. He had almost cried out in pain from the last lines, and when he mentioned memories, he looked directly at his "family". England gripped France's hand and the way the mood was, the perverted nation couldn't even make a stupid remark on it. Canada simply stared at his brother, and the more he did, the worse he noticed America got. During the instrumental there was a soft guitar and a few drums playing as a harmony played as well in the background. America was gripping the right side of his face during the entire thing but when that changed to the instrumental from the beginning with a cut from an electric guitar, the nation looked up and stared at the screen until his lines came up once more. A guitar would play every few words America said, but the following lines seemed to be directed the everyone in the room (seeing as the way America would yell out the words and glance over at them).

_Now, is you wish to seize the future,_

_abandon your worthless illusions immediately!_

_Is it not enough just to be honest?_

_There is nothing to be afraid of!_

America then turned and faced the other nations and pointed as anger and sadness flickered through both of his eyes and sang

_I will __destroy__ your sense of justice,_

_for example;_

Suddenly, America smiled. It wasn't the one everyone was used to, however. This one was crooked and even a little evil as the nation did so just as if none of the other lyrics had happened.

_We will say we laughed at all of the liars,_

_we will say we laughed at all the hypocrites._

_I said, "Nothing will change!"_

_and you said, "You won't disappear!"_

_Now, stand up and look forward_

_and then I will destroy someone eles's sense of justice._

_Then, we will change the world._

_WE__ will be the ones laughing in the end._

_I will live on believing that._

The instrumental began once more and ended quicker than the rest, and once it did, America threw the mask and his headset to the floor and left running to his room. Canada was the only one that hadn't been hypnotized by America's words, so he woke England up for him to do the same to the rest of the nations. Canada was going to go deal with his brother.

Knocking on the door as softly as the Canadian would, he went inside seeing America laying face-down on his bed.

"America?"

"Go away…"

Although it was just noise Canada heard from the pillow, he knew what he said but refused to go. Instead he sat down a few inches away from the American on the edge of his bed.

"America, please. I know what you're feeling right now."

America turned and sat up, glaring straight into Canada's eyes and almost growled.

"No you don't."

Canada was unaffected by his brother's attempt at being aggressive, and simply stood up, walked in front of America, and slapped him across the face.

"Yes. I. Do. Stop trying to help yourself and let others in. I've known for a long time about your other persona. Although it's not like that time of your civil war with the Union and the Confederacy, it's still because of your people right?"

America simply nodded. "The teenagers to be exact…"

Canada chuckled and sat down again next to his brother and placed his hand over America's.

"That's why you act so much like a 16 year old?"

America had to laugh, and leaned against his brother. Most nations believed America was the oldest since he declared independence before Canada, but it was the other way around. Canada had been there to calm his younger brother ever since they could remember.

"C'mon. The others are waiting."

**Well… I'm sorry to say this is all I have for now. Don't yell at me in the reviews please. I already saw one that said "Is this story ever going to update?" and I felt TERRIBLE. If you skipped my explanation in the last chapter, READ IT BEFORE YOU TELL ME THINGS LIKE "you promised to have a whole bunch of chapters!" I KNOW I DID. BUT PLEASE, CALM DOWN. I CAN'T UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS BEFORE BUT I WILL WHEN I CAN.**

**WHEN I CAN.**

**WHEN.**

**I.**

**CAN.**

**Thank you.**

**~Midnight~**


	9. Chapter 8: WaVe

**Hi-lo!**

**New chapter~ I had already warned that I would not be updating as always so… yeah. I've told two people what this chapter is on so they have an idea of what's about to go down :)**

**S. Italy: …it's not that cool.**

**N. Italy: Fratello! Don't be mean!**

**S. Italy: Tch…**

**Me: He doesn't want to admit it but he does think the singer is sexy as fuck when he sings this one.**

**S. Italy: I'M NOT GAY!**

**Me: Not even for Spain?**

**S. Italy: …**

**Me: AHA!**

**While Romano is locked in the bathroom and Veneziano is trying to get him to come out, enjoy the story (by the way, you may want tissues for any loss of blood :D)**

When the North American brothers came out, everyone was waiting as if nothing had happened. When Canada asked England, he then explained that since the situation should never be spoken of (since it was a family thing) he used a spell to erase whatever America had put into the nation's heads. The twins, however, were not told that one nation had not been affected and knew entirely what had happened. He prevented England from erasing his memory and spoke to him about it.

~A little earlier~

"France!"

"E-eh?"

"Bloody wanker, you let him get into your head!"

"Er… I-I guess I did… _mon dieu_..."

England sighed and looked around, seeing as the rest were still in a sort of trance.

"If we don't hurry, it'll be straight into their brain!"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"A spell, idiot."

"Hmph. I was just asking…"

England, rolling his eyes, walked around chanting a spell under his breath with his hand stretched out and brushing by everyone's faces. One, however, kept his usual blank face, not letting England or France know he was not affected. BUT, once England put his hand in front of his face, the nation immediately grabbed England's wrist and stared from his chocolate brown eyes into the other island nation's emerald green.

"America did not affect me, and I've arready known about this. Erase my memory and it wirr come back. I won't terr anyone, but prease. I wourd rike to herp."

"W-wha…um…o-of course. Don't tell the twins until it's time either. You should know why if you weren't affected by… that."

Japan nodded, and England glanced at him one last time before continuing with the "brain-washing".

~Present time :3~

Nobody looked up. To them, America had simply sung his solo and went to his room to get something and calling Canada since he couldn't find it. America was relieved that no one asked anything, but Canada almost jumped out of his skin when Veneziano tapped his shoulder and looked at him wit a gloomy expression.

"Canada? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Why?"

Veneziano shrugged and simply responded with a grin.

"No reason! Maybe you'll look better once you've sung!"

Canada shuddered as he thought about what his solo might be.

"Erm…I don't think I want to sing my solo…"

But the northern Italian was persistent and dragged the Canadian over to the discs.

"Which one do you like?"

Canada glanced at them and one caught his eye. It was a word split between with backslashes and seemed cool so he picked it up.

"Th-this one?"

Veneziano smiled and nodded, placing the CD inside the player, and handed Canada a headset.

"Here you go! Good luck!"

Canada knew the meaning behind that and sighed. America had been staring at him the whole time with a worried expression, but Canada smiled and nodded reassuringly. Putting play, he was met with a sort of static instrumental that took a little bit of time, before it quickly changed with a strong strum of an electric guitar. It changed to what seemed like the real instrumental for a while until Canada sighed into the mic softly enough to create an echo like effect.

_Haaaa_

The instrumental started to become even more upbeat than before and turned almost dubstep. Everyone looked at Canada which made him blush, but what made him flush completely was when he caught Prussia grinning, winked, and did his signature "kesesesese" under his breath. Canada began to sing timidly at first, but started getting into it after a few lines.

_I make a mistake and the world ends._

_The street of constant green lights,_

_it flies, then stops again,_

_and then looks like it will fly again_

Some nations found it intriguing, others found it weird, and others were simply shocked at the way the Canadian made France look like a newbie on the topic of seduction. By the fourth line, the timid nation looked like his _papa_, moving his hips in a way even Germany found…nice.

_Hearts connect,_

_the fantasy that the ancients fell in love with,_

_was it correct?_

_A romance that's like a delusion._

Canada was acting very much unlike himself, it was scaring America. His dirty French side was taking over on this song about love and made Prussia get a nosebleed when Canada said the line before the chorus.

_Well now, will you dance in the dream?_

Canada had held his hand out to the screen, which was displaying a countdown from 1 to 4, and said the line seductively making a certain Prussian hold his nose. After that, the Canadian closed his eyes before opening them once more and smirking at the now more upbeat music.

_The light of the moon wraps itself around me,_

_the reverberating sound swallows my body whole,_

_until I no longer feel afraid of anything._

_Now inside the radiance, my heart is being aimed at._

_This spinning, spinning world is-_

Not saying whatever the next word was, a display appeared on screen showing the title of the song in an odd manner: /W/A/VE/ The instrumental from the beginning began, and Canada couldn't help his instincts to dance to it. France stared at his "son", thinking about how he could have raised someone like that (not that he minded) and England was trying to comprehend why Canada was just now showing his French. Other nations were to busy staring at Canada's ass (Prussia) to think much of anything else. America wasn't affected, being his twin brother and all, but was wondering why everyone was in a trance again. The instrumental having ended, Canada smiled and continued.

_I try to consider it, then stop thinking._

_The red streetlight is my aim._

_I want to escape, to slip away,_

_and it looks like I will escape soon._

Canada was beginning to move erotically, making many other nations squirt blood through their nose but making a specific aim for the Prussian just a few feet away from him. The poor ex-nation was getting paler than he already was from the blood loss. The next line made Canada look at America and chuckle a bit.

_Open it, and next is skype with an alien._

_Select the delusion:_

_a romance that's like electromagnetic waves._

_Ah, do you sleep at night?_

The last time Canada had gotten this way, he had been invited to England's house to have a drink. Back then, the Canadian had mistaken his brother for the Prussian, resulting in a very disturbing memory for the North American twins.

_The glow of the moon envelops me,_

_the reverberating sound lead my body astray again,_

_until I completely forget the things that I struggled against._

_Right now, my heart is being aimed at._

_The ever-approaching future is-_

Canada himself was getting intrigued as to find out what it was that was never said in the lines. Beats took over as the instrumental, and Canada moved along with them. Once they became the instrumental as before, only more techno-pop, he began to dance. The moon the Canadian kept talking about got into the other's heads, making them think Canada was actually surrounded by the moonlight. ESPECIALLY when Canada turned to face the others and looked at them seductively, holding his hand out saying

_Ahh, will you dance inside a dream?_

Prussia had to run to the bathroom making Canada smirk and whip around back to the screen.

_The voice of tomorrow beckons to me_

_and all my hate is painted over._

_So much that I won't give up on the things_

_that I've already stopped._

_Right now, my heart is being aimed at_

_from this spinning, spinning world,_

_I can see it, I can see it,_

_the future~_

Canada began to do a few la-la-la~ after that until the music died down. He was taking off the headset when he felt the staring. Turning slowly, he saw everyone else (even his family) with their hands on their faces covering their noses. Canada flushed immediately, cursing on how he was ignored and seen each at the wrong times. He wished Kumajiro had been there so he'd have been able to hide behind him.

'This is so embarrassing…'

**WELL. I have absolutely no idea what I just wrote. Canada let his French side out it seems, giving a Prussian something to mast-**

**S. Italy: WHAT THE HELL MIDNIGHT?! THIS WAS THE MOST DISTURBING CHAPTER YET!**

**N. Italy: F-fratello… don't be so mean…**

**S. Italy: HOW CAN I NOT BE MEAN? THIS WAS SO WEIRD I-*gets slapped by moi***

**Me: Shut up. Sexy Canada is best Canada.**

**Canada: Um…sorry to intrude…but…why…?**

**Me: BeCaUsE i CaN**

***all shrink before me***

**Just as an FYI, I've never written anything like this before. I can't say I haven't imagined it but I won't admit it either. :] For those of you who are not ignorant and caught onto the PruCan, good for you. Prussia is going to punish him later for teasing him like that if you know what I mean…**

**Okay that was really weird sorry…**

**~Midnight~**


	10. Chapter 9: E404

**New chapter is up! (sorry for taking so long…) WARNING: may contain feels. Sorry no, WILL contain feels.**

**I do not own Hetalia or Vocaloid.**

**If I did the world would end :D**

* * *

While America was sitting outside the bathroom door waiting for Canada to stop sulking and mumbling about how it was unfair he was forgotten when he wanted to be noticed and vice-versa, Veneziano was trying to get Germany to sing.

"Ve~Germany! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fun iz not zhe vord for zhis Italy. Its just veird and I don't trust zhe solos."

"Then I'll sing with you!"

"_Nein_."

Veneziano then frowned and crossed his arms, pouting while doing so. He looked so adorable when he got mad (unlike his brother who looked adorable when he was happy) and Germany was trying to stand his ground, failing miserably. He didn't like to see the happy nation with an expression belonging to his brother because to be honest, it made the bigger nation blush ever so slightly.

"…FINE. I'll sing…"

The Italian's eyes immediately lit up, smiling widely.

"Yay! I'm going to hear Germany sing!"

The nation walked over to the CDs, skimming through every single one. Neither seemed to catch his attention and he began to feel relieved, until one actually caught his eye.

"…Zhe title seems questionable…"

"Werr, you won't know what it's rike untir you put it in, yes?"

Germany jumped when he suddenly heard Japan's voice behind him.

"I-I… I don't vant to sing…"

"Germany-san, if you don't, the contents of this song wirr remain a mystery and so wirr the reason it rerates to you."

The German's curiosity took hold of him and nodded, placing the disc inside the player. Grabbing a headset, Germany looked over at his brother who had helped America coax Canada into coming out, and smiled a small ghost of a smile. Prussia raised an eyebrow but smirked too, giving his little _bruder_ a thumbs up while thinking internally:

'If zhese songs mainly relate to our past…vhat vill Vest's song contain?"

Germany turned back around right when the instrumental began, with a soft electric guitar and a few drums in the background. All the nations stopped whatever each had been doing and looked at the tough nation, wondering why he would get a song so soft like that. Would his deep, scary voice even fit along?

The instrumental coming to an end, Germany began to sing.

_Can you see the tears I cry, slowly falling from my eyes_

_blurring all the colors of living?_

_Why did you leave me standing alone to drown?_

_I'm calling and I am falling down…_

Germany had seemed to enter a sort of trance when he began to sing, so he didn't really care about the faces the other nations were making. Some confused, others sad, even guilty.

_I can't tell the difference between blue, red, and white,_

_I'm calling out from this world._

_What am I wishing for?_

_I'm tired of chasing after it…_

_What's wrong with me?_

When Germany said those words, he seemed to flinch as if something had flicked at his face. Prussia didn't like the affect this was having on his brother, but there wasn't any stopping it now. The music had changed a bit to be more guitar than drums as it led on to the chorus, and also changing the tone of Germany's voice.

Pain.

_Am I broken once again?_

_I am breaking just like then…_

_But I still want to breath,_

_to breath…_

_Can you see it?_

_It's my last dream._

_The words are stuck, can't come anymore-_

_ERROR_

During the entire chorus, Germany had seemed to be crying out to someone, but he didn't understand to who. Images were flashing through his head, pounding at it to get him to think of them, but he kept pushing them away. Veneziano however, was letting them come, making tears spring into his eyes remembering his first love.

_On this distant day I see a light swaying away_

_and overflowing the sky._

_Can you please tell me what you chose?_

_I'm crying from simply hearing your voice…_

_My consciousness is floating by,_

_melting all I feel as I see my world begin to get blurry…_

_What did you see and begin to compare?_

_This sadness keeps me from understanding…_

_What's wrong with me?_

This was Germany's solo, right? Why didn't anything match to whatever he'd been through in the past? That was what most nations were thinking, those who hadn't met the Germanic nation before he became what he was now. Prussia wanted to go up to Germany, rip the headset off, and storm out of the godforsaken place. France was sulking in a corner, knowing he had been the cause of Germany's apparent amnesia. Veneziano had begun to cry into Romano's shoulder, overwhelmed by the pain, and the elder let him. He didn't know what it was like to lose someone you loved dearly, so it was all he could do to comfort his younger sibling. Germany, however, wasn't really Germany at the moment. Someone else was singing, and the nation knew that, but he couldn't do anything. It was as if hidden feelings were coming out from this newfound persona.

"…Holy Rome?"

_Is my soul distorted?_

_Do I have a distorted goal?_

_No matter what, I want to know_

_that I'm breathing._

_Am I breathing?_

_This dream I keep having,_

_is my last imagination of you._

_The words can't come out anymore-_

_ERROR_

As an instrumental softer than the one from the beginning started, only Germany and Prussia understood the relation the line about having a dream had to the younger Germanic nation. For a while, Germany had been having dreams about a little girl in a green maid dress and every time, his heart begins to hurt when he wakes up. Germany would shake them off as weird visions but with these recent events, he couldn't shake off the possibility that they were memories from a time he had long forgotten. Anytime he was able to see himself in the dreams, he'd see a little boy in a black cloak and a black hat, with the same blonde hair and icy blue eyes. With this song, Germany was receiving even more than he ever did while he slept. One was especially vivid in his mind: a war.

_Giving, losing, forgetting,_

_I can't do that_

_This crazy-[ERROR]_

_I laugh and kill again-[ERROR]_

Germany wasn't saying the word error in these lines, the headset automatically distorted the words by itself. When he said "laugh and kill again" he remembered a part of the war that had come back to him so suddenly.

* * *

_Flashback (LOL)_

_The small empire known as Holy Rome was lashing out at any French soldier coming at him. He had to keep his promise. He had to. He couldn't get the little Italian nation out of his mind and the thought of her big, cheerful smile was what kept him fighting. For her. Laughing, Holy Rome stabbed a soldier with his sword, not seeing the other nation like him coming at him from behind. France's sword penetrated Holy Rome's heart directly, meaning one thing. His empire had fallen. When a nation killed a nation that meant they were destroyed. Sputtering blood, Holy Rome felt the sword leave his chest, causing him to drop onto the floor._

"_You were too weak already, mon amie."_

_The French nation chuckled triumphantly as he stared at the small empire, his life leaving him slowly, but before that, he reached up to France and coughed out a small sentence that the French nation could barely make out._

"_What?"_

_Leaning closer, Holy Rome smiled, tears running down his face._

"_Please…tell her… I'm sorry… I broke the promise…"_

_France was confused at first and was going to ask whom he was talking about before the small empire died. France didn't know what to think. Had he killed a chance for love? That could be considered one of his fears. He never wanted to interfere in any romance and he knew this would haunt him for years to come._

_End Flashback~_

* * *

Germany felt a pain in his chest just as if he had been stabbed like in the memory and gripped the place the sword had penetrated. He decided to focus on the music better as to not worry others. Sadly, Prussia and Veneziano had already seen this and the Italian was crying into the Prussian's shoulder. He'd figured it out already-

Germany is Holy Rome.

_Am I broken?_

_Why do I feel like I'm breaking?_

_I start crying and_

_it hurts_

_it hurts…_

Germany wanted to stop. He wanted to smash the headset into smithereens and destroy that CD from all the pain that was causing him. He didn't understand why he wanted to cry. He didn't understand why he wanted to scream. He didn't understand why the little girl kept appearing in his head, each time with a face becoming sadder and sadder, until she began to cry and reach out to him. But she wasn't saying his name… She kept repeating, "Holy Rome! Come back!"

_It's been given to you,_

_this last voice singing._

_My words are lining and blurring-_

_they're just overlapping with colors wrapping!_

_Am I breaking once again?_

_I am breaking just like then…_

_But I still want to know that I_

_am breathing,_

_I'm breathing…_

_Just like the end of the dream that I showed you._

_Even my words are stuck, can't come out anymore-_

_ERROR_

An electric guitar closed the song and Germany yanked the headset off and almost did as he wanted to before Austria grabbed his wrist and held him there against his strength.

"Don't overreact."

Germany blinked and tears that he hadn't known were there fell. Hungary was with Veneziano and Prussia whispering soothing words into the Italian's ear.

"…Vhat vas zhat…"

Prussia swallowed and got up, walking towards Germany.

"_Bruder_, i-it vas just…"

Germany looked at his brother with glossy, reddening eyes and definitely wouldn't let go of this situation without a complete explanation.

"Jou and them are going to tell me everything outside."

Pointing at Austria and Hungary, the confused nation nearly ran to the door before he noticed they weren't behind him.

"NOW."

Hungary kissed Veneziano on the forehead and told him everything would be alright before going outside. Austria glanced at him to be sure he'd be alright and then motioned his brother to go and keep hugging him. Romano almost rolled his eyes before he noticed how badly Vene needed comfort and did as he was told. Prussia was expressionless when he walked past France, but every nation in the room knew that this was one of the very few reasons Prussia would ever resent his best friend. For know, the room was quiet but with America being the idiot he was, he nudged Canada and whispered,

"European nations are so complicated…"

Canada looked like a hamster when he tried stifling his laugh. Why the comment had made him laugh was unknown even to him, but England had heard it and began to hit America with a newspaper.

Everything escalates really quickly when you put the world together in one room…

* * *

**I feel like I failed… I'm not sure why tho…**

**Oh well! Chapter up! For your suspense, you can imagine what Austria, Hungary and Prussia told Germany yourself. :D Sorry I didn't update… my laptop just died on me for 2 days and I had to replace the battery. Such a pain in the arse. Whatevs. I already know what song I'm typing up next so ja! Spoliers~(Russia's singing!)**

**~Midnight~**


	11. Chapter 10: I've Been Contaminated

**Yay! Russia's next! Did anyone guess what he might sing? All the nations are gonna be even more uncomfortable after this :D (it's Russia, what'd you expect?) Oh well, enjoy dis chapter!**

**Note: Lovi and Feli are not available at the moment for the author's note because they told me they were "busy".**

**(They're probably at a double date with Spain and Germany XD)**

**I do not own Hetalia or Vocaloid.**

**I very much wish I did.**

* * *

Everyone was just hanging out now since things had gotten awkward after Germany's solo. Nobody had really noticed when Austria and Hungary came in since they were watching the scene unfold in front of them. It was actually a surprise to most how Austria could stop the German's strength with a simple grip. He was Germanic as well, so maybe that had something to do with it. Russia was sitting down and smiling (as creepy as ever) but was getting fed up with the uncomfortable aura that didn't belong to him.

_Maybe I should sing?_

Walking over to the CDs, Russia began to skim through all of them. He smiled when he passed one titled "Matryoshka" but wondered why it hadn't been the one to catch his eye. Frowning, the big nation kept looking until one seemed to interest him at last. Looking at it, he shrugged and placed it in. Japan got a look at what he put in and shivered, knowing that his hunch from the beginning was very much correct. Once Russia pressed play and put on his headset, everyone turned towards the TV with dilated pupils, seeing as who was next on the list of 'awkward/scary solos'. The beginning instrumental began with electric drumbeats going on and off, until a recorded voice came out saying,

"_KILL YOURSELF"_

Russia didn't even flinch when those words were heard throughout the room. He simply cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't even smiling this time… Harmonies with electric background music took over and a picture of a mutated girl appeared in the screen. She had insect-like limbs and claws coming out of where her teeth should've been. Once it died down, another recording played, but this time Russia put his head down as if it was being said to him.

"_We have made our decision._

_We're just going to ignore him!_

The next line actually made Russia flinch _ever so slightly_, but enough for those close enough to notice.

_We'll just crush anyone that's close to him, won't we?_

_Lol."_

A short harmonization took over stretching out the last word until Russia looked up very suddenly and sang his turn, the words making all of the nations very much uncomfortable.

_I am the target._

_Some people were gossiping about me,_

"_Isn't he so scary? (haha)",_

_for a reason as simple as that…_

Russia started smiling now, but this time, even his eyes were crazy looking as he sang. (Seriously, even Veneziano stopped crying about Holy Rome and started hugging Romano in fright…)

_I have been contaminated by bacteria,_

_and you won't be able to escape anywhere!_

_Recently my heart has gotten ill too…_

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, It HuRtS_

While saying "it hurts" so many times, Russia had been gripping his chest as if he were really in pain. A few nations were wondering how this song related to the great Mother Russia, since they thought HE had been a bully during his childhood. Others knew exactly how much Russia had been hurt when he was still a young country. Cold and alone with only a scarf made by his older sister to keep him warm. If Prussia were here, he would've been the one feeling the guiltiest. The music changed back to the way it was in the beginning and Russia continued singing with the same blank expression as before.

_Even though I want someone to help me,_

_I can't find a friend to rely on._

_Even though it feels painful and agonizing,_

_I can't find one place to escape to._

Nations kept looking back and forth to each other wondering things like, "What about the Baltics? His sisters? Aren't they friends?" They understood other nations had backstabbed Russia pretty hard throughout history, but how could he not rely on his own family?

_Anyone and everyone was looking down on me._

_Just what do you want from me…?_

_My heart is about to shatter into pieces._

_Just where am I disappearing…?_

Nations were confused once more. Looking down? Everyone is afraid of him! Nobody would dare look down on the nation now in fear that he would probably beat them with his pipe and make them his servant. Was Russia… bullied as a child? If so, who was the one that bullied him? The answers were quite easy for those who knew: Yes and almost always Prussia. The tone changed to one of pain but the words told a bit otherwise on the nation's intent.

_I want someone to take with me,_

_I want to infect someone else,_

_and I want to feel better soon._

_To the boy who has gently_

_reached out his hand to me,_

_I will say, "I'm sorry" apologetically._

Well that explained a lot.

Everyone was slowly, but surely beginning to understand that Russia was what humans called "a victim of bullying". As a nation, the bullying would be nations constantly attacking one other nation. Key word= CONSTANTLY. Now, Russia had turned into the bully, trying to make others understand what he went through when he was young. No one really knew who the boy that stretched out his hand to help was. Lithuania? No, he had only volunteered to join Russia in Poland's place. Estonia? Latvia? WHAT WAS UP WITH THIS SONG?

_I have been contaminated by bacteria,_

_and I can't believe any of you anymore._

_Recently, my common sense has gotten ill,_

_and I can no longer stay clean or pure._

_The bacterial contamination is spreading_

_and you'll want to become stronger._

_Even if I barely survive,_

_it will hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, HuRt…_

The instrumental took over; more upbeat than before while Russia kept a (worryingly) tight grip on his chest and his other hand on his head. In the background, recordings of _I have been contaminated_ and _it hurts _sounded, sending shivers down a lot of spines. Finally, a static sound cut everything off, and Russia ceased his grips, rising slowly from were he had buckled over along with the new, and most definitely creepier instrumental.

_My bacterial contamination has healed,_

_and my feelings have gotten better…_

_All because I gave my germs to that boy._

_Aha, aha, aha, HAHAHA_

Nations around the room were drained from their blood and sweat-dropped from the way Russia had turned to look at everyone. Crazed eyes and a wide, unfriendly smile stretched across his innocent-looking face were enough to give anyone nightmares. The Italian brothers were now hugging Spain for comfort, although he was just as frightened as they were. Nordics stared, thinking back on how they might've been able to help, The Netherlands and Belgium were just scared shitless, and the FACE family was following their lead.

_Everyone has now been contaminated by bacteria,_

_and their wounds will not close up!_

_Even if they kill themselves by jumping after contamination,_

_they cannot die a pleasant death…_

_The bacterial contamination is spreading_

_and none of you are still alive._

_In the end,_

_I am all alone._

Everyone had known that Russia was emotionally unstable, but to be hiding all of this? He was a nuclear time bomb! If this were to be unleashed in a war… would everything he had just said happen to them? Russia continued with his crazed expression as he repeated the last words to the song.

_It hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, HuRtS._

_It hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, HuRtS…_

_It HuRtS._

In the background, the voice-over continued singing the "it hurts" until another static cut everything off, making the instrumental from the beginning start once more. Just then, the nations noticed that there was background giggling seemingly representing the way everyone was gossiping. The instrumental ended and Russia stood up normally and took off his headset and placed everything back as if the song had no affect on him. He was even smiling innocently again… that was until he saw Ukraine and Belarus standing at the doorway along with Germany, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary who had just finished their discussion when the sisters had shown up. They entered early enough to see the final part of the song, and Russia's sisters were certainly not happy with this new development.

"Russia? Why did you not tell big sister what you felt?"

"Oh…um…I…"

"Big brother, why were you hiding these things? Гэта няправільна!"

"…Можем ли мы говорить на улице?"

Nodding, the Russian family headed outside. Not wanting to interfere and being scared shitless, nobody looked their way. It's a good thing to because Russia had just been waiting for someone to turn around so he could _kolkolkolkol_ them. Veneziano being the only one brave (stupid) enough to break the silence, he turned to Germany and stared at him until he found his words.

"G-Germany? Are you really…?"

"Ja."

Northern Italy simply kept staring with tears welling up in his eyes until Germany said something that made Vene cry out and hug the German the rest of the day.

"Looks like I kept my promise after all. Vhat are jou vaiting for? Just hug me. I von't push avay."

Romano didn't even have enough hate to the German to pull his brother away from him.

But…

No one had truly gotten it out of their heads…

What has Russia been hiding?

* * *

**Again, it's up to you to think of what the Russian family spoke about! ;) I couldn't upload new chapters because the Internet had been acting up (again ugh) and we had to call someone to fix it. I hope it actually lasts this time…yeesh. Well, here are translations!**

**Belarusian~ Гэта няправільна - It's wrong**

**Russian~ Можем ли мы говорить на улице? - Can we speak outside?**

**That's it! I'm trying to make my author's notes short now to keep you guys from getting annoyed :P**

**Guten morgen/tag/abend/nacht!**

**~Midnight~**


	12. Chapter 11: It's Raining Again

**Helooooooo there!**

**New chapter here! Yay~ I've been forgetting to do this, so I'm adding it in now.**

**AQUANOVA DRAGON. YOU ARE AMAZING. SHE HAS HELPED ME ORGANIZE IDEAS AND CONFIRM SONGS TO BE ADDED INTO THIS STORY AND ALSO HELPED EDIT SOME LYRICS TO BE ADDED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**N. Italy &amp; S. Italy: Thank you for helping Midnight, Nova!**

**Also, I've been getting a lot of reviews saying that they want me to lighten the mood… I'm sorry to say that THE MOOD AIN'T LIGHTENING UP ANY TIME SOON. Not to shoot anyone down, I'm taking your requests into consideration it's just that me and Nova have discussed the next few chapters… and they're gonna be feelsy. A lot of feels coming up in this one as well, so prepare yourselves if you're, like, really emotional :)**

**That is all.**

With that Russian mishap, everything was even more awkward. Even if Germany was pretty cool with being a dead empire, his family knew he was still debating things inside. Veneziano would certainly not be letting go of the German any time soon. The rest of the nations were sitting (or standing) and just chatting. Nobody seemed to want to sing at the moment with all the weird solos going around, but one was curious as to what his song would be.

"Engrand-san? What are you staring at?"

England looked up, seeing a worried Japan looking down on him.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing… just… nearly everyone has sung their own solo so, I guess I'm just curious as to what mine is."

Japan simply chuckled, but also wondered the same thing. What would his solo be about? Something he feels? His past? If it's on the American Revolution, who knows what would happen…

"…Why don't you find out?"

Looking up once more, England furrowed his eyebrows, making them look thicker, and thought about it before he shrugged.

"It's worth a try, no?"

England got up and walked over to the CDs. Grabbing a few at a time, the Brit skimmed through every song and occasionally made fun of the name until he found the one that caught his attention.

"Hey, Japan? What does _Doshaburi_ mean?"

Japan turned around, immediately knowing what England had chosen and wondered if it had really been a good idea to let him pick his song.

"Oh… uh… it means rainy in my ranguage. You've picked Doshaburi Days, have you?"

England nodded and laughed a little himself, seeing as it was almost always raining in his country. Grabbing a headset, the once great British Empire placed the CD into the reader. A soft guitar began to play until a more upbeat one replaced it with a few other instruments. Once the lyrics appeared on the little screen on the headset however, England wanted to rip them off and run outside.

But as the others knew, once you started singing, you don't stop until the song was over.

_At the end of the 7 Years War, on that convenient afternoon,_

_the weather was warm._

_And with the dazzling sunlight, my eyesight got brighter._

_On this wide deserted land, I could laugh with you freely_

Upon hearing the words "7 Years War", Spain, France, and The Netherlands turned around and America crushed the soda cup he had been holding. Meanwhile, Japan was in a corner banging his head against the wall telling himself what an idiot he was…

"_But you know, it's time to go home now."_

_While holding that rabbit, you murmured those words bravely at him._

_Ah, I just opened my arms to him_

_scratching on the clear air._

America was now facing England, thinking about that moment. He and England had gone for a walk and found a stray rabbit jumping around. America, still being a small colony, had gone over and coaxed it to go over and let him pet it. England had laughed and told America that when they were going back, he had to let the rabbit go. Finding a bench, they sat down for a while before England had stood up and told America it was time to back to town.

_~Flashback~_

"_America, you need to let the poor thing go. Its family must be worried!"_

"_Hold on, Iggy! I'm telling him the story of the pirate fighting off all the enemies coming to invade me!"_

_Smiling, England watched America stroke the rabbit while speaking to it in a soft, low voice. Just as he had taught him to do._

"_And then, the pirate shot the cannon and destroyed one of the enemy ships! He was a big hero for protecting me! I wish I could tell you more but you know, it's time to go home now. You should go home too!"_

_America stopped stroking the rabbit and opened his arms to let the rabbit jump off, but when it did, the little creature turned back and snuggled against the small colony before finally hopping away._

"_England! England! Did you see that? He liked me!"_

_Seeing the boy so excited over something as small as this, Great Britain couldn't help but laugh and pull America into a piggyback position._

"_Yes, I saw. He did seem to enjoy your company. If you treat all other animals like that, there's no doubt they will never think of you as a threat. Now lets go, do you want me to jump this time again?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_The brothers went off, laughing all the way back to town, not knowing that their relationship would definitely change for the worse._

_~End Flashback~_

America had obviously not realized he had crushed his cup or started crying, because Canada was holding his arm and asking him what was wrong. He was about to answer before he heard England's next line, shutting him down while he returned to those moments along with the once Great British Empire.

_But he brought back that moment_

_of the gunshot piercing through my ears._

The music became even louder, matching the way England must've felt when he saw America holding the rifle, pointing directly at him. Distraught, confused, angry, saddened… The way England's eyes were wide, teary, and pupils dilated showed how much he wanted to stop singing, but even with all the strength he held he couldn't reach up to take the headset off.

_The raindrops start to fall quickly_

_as I suddenly burst out crying._

_The color of blood drops, mixing with my tea_

_brung back this tangled ensemble._

"_They too have been deaf to the voice, of justice, and of consanguinity!"_

_The scenery of that day, like a refrain of the rain's sound,_

_Everything turned into a mess…_

Tears were running down England's face as he sang, but his voice wasn't cracking. (or maybe it was just the distortion making it seem as if it wasn't) In his eyes, you could see the fear and confusion of how this song matched his past so perfectly. The music returned back to the way it was before as the English nation tried singing through his teeth.

_I woke up sitting upright on my bed._

_The clock was ringing, "Could that have been a dream?"_

_The 4__th__ of July at 5 o'clock reminds me _

_of the cricket that was once outside my room._

_Terribly, only cold and chilly atmosphere was left._

America had turned to look at England, ignoring his brother as he could only wonder, 'Is this what happens every year…?' England, however, was only looking forward as if there was something happening right in front of him right at that moment, ignoring all the other nations around him.

"_Well you know, it's raining again today."_

_I remember yesterday's dream looking out the window_

"_Oh, I'll have to go this year…"_

_Stepping forwards, you now stand in front of me…_

_As I stare at the gun barrel you were pointing at me._

America was swirling in a pool of questions. Did England have to go through this year after year, without fail? Does he suffer just because America was no longer his brother? Both anger and sadness was welling up inside America, as he couldn't understand why England would feel this way. Other nations such as France and Spain, who had underlings before, understood what England was singing about but only to a certain level, as Romano never declared war on Spain and Canada was just taken away.

Why were these songs so oddly relateable?

_I have to admit, the sound of your gunfire wounded me_

_reminding me of the raindrops and your blue eyes._

_My memories are about to crumble_

_because of those dreams about that child._

"_This is not a dream" HOW RIDICULOUS._

_The blurry memories of myself that day_

_make me want to laugh._

_I was so ridiculous…_

An instrumental of electric guitars took over, as England was able to turn now. Everyone was able to see just how broken the ex-empire was because of that war simply through his eyes. America had started to tear up too, only no one was really paying attention to that cause of England's suffering except Canada.

"America, you can leave if you don't want to see England like this…"

America blinked, then turned to his brother while wiping his eyes.

"…No. I need to see him. I have to know just what I did to him with the war."

Canada glanced at his brother once more before turning, knowing how the American hated people seeing him cry. Once the instrumental ended, England turned to face empty space once more and continued singing.

_How long has the world been spinning?_

_With muddy footprints still growing,_

_this has repeated for millions of years._

_I should probably know this by now._

_Wandering in these forgotten memories,_

_the cold rain is falling onto your body as well, right?_

_Repeating fantasies of July-_

For a moment, it was as if England's hurting cry was heard throughout the room, only the island nation never moved his mouth in the short cut before the music changed to the upbeat tone that was on before.

_Suddenly, I pushed you aside_

_it being the most sarcastic thing to do._

_The color of blood drips, I'm used to the sight_

_of a crumpled body rasping._

_Your blue eyes are still speaking to me_

_as I say "Serves you right!" sarcastically._

_Let us sound the Liberty Bell,_

_that wish of yours must keep echoing!_

During all of these lines, England was smiling as if none of the hurtful memories had been mentioned. He had even turned to a crying America and smiled, making a motion as if ringing a bell on the second to last line. The American couldn't even help but smile, which was odd to all the other nations. 'What a weird and complex relationship…' was what those who weren't in the FACE family were thinking. The tone changed one last time to the one at the beginning as England sang his last stanza,

_On the 5__th__ of July, I woke up in my room._

_Murmuring quietly to myself,_

"_It's raining today" and "oh, I failed once again."_

_I looked outside the window while telling myself these things._

The music stopped and England yanked the headset off and stormed out to America's backyard. Everyone stared for a moment before turning to the owner of the house and giving him a look obviously saying "Go fix him." Sighing, the American walked the same way the Brit had.

"Shouldn't you go and supervise?"

Canada shook his head, turning to France.

"_Non_. This is between them. All we were to them during the time were allies, not family."

France frowned, knowing what his "little brother" had said was beyond true. Leaving the two alone, the nations inside decided not to think about it too much and created their own conversations.

Meanwhile…

(America's PoV)

Sliding my door open, I saw him in the state I would find him only on my birthday, shaking from the sobbing and curled up in a ball. Walking over to him, I put my hand on his shoulder. I expected him to flinch, as always, but instead he got up and hugged me.

"I-I'm *hic* I…!"

I had to shut him up, so I hugged back.

"It's okay. That happened over 200 years ago, Iggy. You cling too much to the past…"

He just continued to sob.

**Hooray for Revolutionary feels!**

**I just finished the section on the war a while ago so that's ironic :D**

**Again, I'd like to thank Aquanova Dragon for her idea(s)!**

**To any of you sentimental fangirls/boys: **_**I hope you cried**_

**Haben eine wunderbare Tag/Nacht, kesesesese!**


	13. Chapter 12: 6,000,000,000,000

**Herro! I'm happy to see you guys are still reading! *sniff* You guys are the best! I love ya'll! I'm going to keep making my author's notes shorter as to add more story than my stupid and pointless ranting, so here you go! Btw, this chapter may not be historically accurate. Also, lyrics come from JoyDreamer! Fun Fact: Prussia is 422 years old forever if you think about it...kinda sad.**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN FEELS, TISSUES ARE ASKED TO BE KEPT AT YOUR SIDE IF YOU ARE WEAK AT HEART**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR VOCALOID**

* * *

It'd been nearly an hour since America had gone to the back to comfort the broken nation, and the others were beginning to wonder if everything had been fixed. Well, obviously not everything but, you know, the situation at hand. Prussia had Gilbird on his lap while staring at the ceiling, unaffected by everything that had happened. Instead, he was bored. "Un-awesomely bored" he told Germany. Canada had offered to make pancakes for everyone and had gone to the kitchen to make them. At first everyone was confused as to why they would have breakfast for a kinda dinner, but they decided not to question the "odd-North-American" ways. Not even imagining Birdie's fluffy pancakes could perk up the old but childish nation.

"Oi, Little Master! I'm booorred!"

Austria scoffed and smacked Prussia on the head, earning a whine from the other.

"Shut up. Jou vere the one who decided to come here, idiot."

"But it's already afternoon! Zhere's nozhing to do!"

"Then sing!"

Prussia and Austria turned to Hungary, looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Look, I know zhere's alveady somezhing vrong vith jour head but zhat's a stupid idea."

That comment earned Prussia a smack with Hungary's frying pan and a bump on his head. Germany managed to pull away from Veneziano to go over and see what idiotic things his family was up to now.

"Vhat are jou doing?"

"Nothing. Just that jour foolish excuse of a brother is being as idiotic as ever."

Prussia was beginning to get fed up with the insults, so he jumped up from where he had been pouting earlier and groaned.

"FINE! I'll sing if zhat shuts all of jou up!"

Stomping over to the CDs while grumbling on about how he was too awesome to take any shit from Austria, and found one.

"…Six Trillion Years &amp; Overnight Story…? Alright."

Honestly, Hungary hadn't thought of the way Prussia's past was lead. Being an albino during that time period took its toll on the nation… but nobody seemed to remember. Then again, nobody really ever kept a dissolved nation in mind. Grabbing a headset with a little bird on the sides, Prussia put the disc in and pressed play.

Almost instantly, a piano began to play a few notes before it stretched out and went quiet for about 3 seconds and an upbeat version of the same tune began to play. Prussia wasn't sure if he liked it, since it sounded a bit girly, but decided to bear with it. Japan, however, turned around at hearing the first few notes and froze, knowing this was definitely going to become more awkward. The small intro coming to an end, the albino began to sing.

_In a town, somewhere in an era unknown_

_lived a boy, so cold with no name of his own._

_Known to none, this is his one_

_and only fairy tale._

Germany looked at his brother in confusion. This was his solo, right? How come none of it made sense? Turning to Austria and Hungary, he soon noticed that they knew what his brother was singing about. Hungary had placed her hand over her mouth at the second line and Austria's eyes had widened.

_Ever since the time that I was born,_

_I was treated just like a demon to scorn._

_On my skin, you'll see my sin_

_and punishment I took._

Prussia winced in pain at what Germany believed to be a bad memory coming to him. He knew that his "mutation" was considered to be bad luck in the past, but he could only imagine the way he was treated.

_~In the Past~_

_The young albino known as Gilbert walked down the dirt road, head down under a hood and trying to get by at least this once without-_

"_Hey, demon kid! Turn around so we can see if what the rumors say are true!"_

'_Shieße…' Gilbert knew that stones and probably fire was waiting for him, but he turned around anyways. He needed to be proud of the way he was and always think of himself as something others would always say he was not, so turning around and removing his hood, he held his chin up high and sneered at the bullies._

"_Jà, zhey are true. Vhat are jou going to do about it?"_

_The group of boys looked startled at the way Gilbert took their treatment, but regained their courage and began to yell those horrible insults at the white haired boy._

"_Ha! So jou are a demon!"_

"_Is it true that no matter how many times someone sets you on fire, you won't die?"_

"_Vhat's vith jour red eyes? That's surely a devil's curse!"_

_Not flinching once, the boy kept smirking, although inside he wanted to cry out and tell them that they were all lies. He couldn't be a demon, could he? He had no parents, so he had no one to be there and comfort him…_

_A sudden feeling of burning made him come out of his thoughts and jump in surprise, for someone from behind had thrown a flaming stick at his back._

"_Demons should burn!"_

_Screaming, Gilbert ran, trying to put the fires out. Failing, even rolling on the floor didn't do anything. The poor boy had already caught on fire for the 3__rd__ time that week. The group of boys were laughing and throwing rocks at Gilbert, the albino having no choice but to kneel there and cry._

_~Back to Present~_

Coming back from the horrible memory, Prussia squeezed his eyes tight. He didn't want anyone to see him on the verge of crying. The sight of his eyes going completely red would always make people in the past either scream in fear, or yell at him in anger. He didn't want to think of it anymore, so he continued to sing.

_But I really never had_

_any reason to be sad…_

_I was always lead away_

_with the sunset after day!_

The music became upbeat, with Prussia beginning to actually enjoy the tune of the music even if the lyrics brought back memories. The other Germanics in the room were dumbfounded, all for different reasons. Germany thought that Germania had taken care of his brother ever since he had been created, Hungary thought that his ridiculous amount of resistance to pain came from his own personality, and Austria was afraid. He had been one of those that had inflicted so much pain on the white haired boy long ago…

He just hoped Prussia would never recognize him.

_I don't know, I don't know, I just really do not know,_

_all this kindness is unknown 'cause I'm really a foe._

_I don't know how it feels in the warmth right after rain._

_Yet I'm really, I'm really, I'm really, I'm really cold as I remain…_

_I won't die, I won't die, I don't know why I won't die,_

_and I'm not even dreaming, someone please tell me why?_

_This is my fairytale, it is unknown everywhere,_

_and was sucked in the sky for the sunset to take and then vanish into air!_

A short instrumental began to play as Prussia simply stared blankly at the TV screen. He didn't want to turn and face the other nations, especially when he sang the first line of the second stanza. When he was first created, he didn't know he was a nation. All he had known was what others would tell him: a cursed demon child. That was until he met Germania…

_~In the Past~_

_The crying little boy laid on the floor, curled up and trying to keep his mind off of the punches and kicks being inflicted upon him until he didn't feel them anymore. Opening a completely red eye, he turned around, seeing a tall, blonde man standing in front of him and telling the other boys to go away. It'd also seemed that he had hit them one way or another, since some of the boys were gripping their arms or buttcheeks._

"_Vell? Go avay!"_

_They ran as fast as they could, leaving Gilbert star struck. He'd barely met this man and yet he viewed him as a hero. The tall man turning around, Gilbert could see why the group had ran away. His eyes were an icy blue, making him look menacing and a frown that seemed to be his default expression._

"_I've been looking for jou."_

_Gilbert was surprised, then scared. What would he want to do with him?_

"_M-me? Vhy?"_

_The blonde smiled, making him look creepier and stretched out his hand to the younger._

"_Jou are very special, Prussia. I am Germania and I've come here to take jou to a place no body vill treat jou like zhis again."_

_The albino looked confused at first at the name "Prussia", but widened his eyes at the last statement. Taking his hand and pulling himself back up, he winced in pain from the recent beating._

"_Are jou alvight?"_

"_J-jà… It'll go avay anyvays. Do…do jou know vhy I von't… die?"_

_Germania turned to look at the younger in confusion, until he understood what he was asking._

"_Don't vorry. I'll answer jour questions vhen ve get to zhe place I told jou about."_

_Now named Prussia, the white haired boy walked alongside Germania, towards the sunset._

_~Back to Present~_

Prussia was really getting fed up with all the flashbacks, so he went back to singing almost immediately.

_In my life of pain, hatred, and blood_

_I just felt the scorn and much disregard,_

_but I never noticed_

_how you stood and looked at me._

At that, Hungary turned to look at Prussia in shock. It was true, she had developed feelings for the idiot when they were younger, but that changed when they met Austria. But putting that aside, could this song truly be about Prussia's entire life as a nation?

_You were not allowed to talk to boys like me,_

"_What's your name, and what kind of person might you be?"_

_You asked in vain - I had no name_

_or tongue to tell you so._

Hungary's silence caught Austria's attention, so looking over at her he was surprised to see the Hungarian girl crying silently. Austria knew her better than to question this at the moment, so all he could think of was wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her head reassuringly. Her whimpers turned into quiet sobs as she tried to choke out a sentence.

"G-Germania hadn't given him h-his official language… He couldn't speak to me even if h-he had wanted to…"

Stroking her head soothingly, Austria stared at the ex-nation in silence. Even if Hungary herself had told Prussia that she didn't love him anymore, he still felt guilty for breaking apart their relationship.

_There is not a place for me,_

_where I'd live so peacefully._

"_Let us leave this place today!"_

_and you led me far away!_

_I don't know, I don't know, I just really did not know_

_that you changed from before, you're not a child anymore,_

_and the warmth that I felt coming from a stranger's hand…_

_It's just really, it's really, it's really, it's really a true fact in me scanned._

Now it was Hungary's turn to have a memory of her own return…

_In the Past~_

_Prussia held out his hand to the young Hungary, his sentence lingering inn the air._

"_Vell? Are jou coming?"_

_Hungary thought about it. Being a young nation didn't let the two see how dangerous it was to look for danger by themselves._

"…_Já! Lets go!"_

_Prussia gave off his "signature smirk" as he had named it, and grabbed Hungary's hand and began to run away from their lands. Prussia hadn't realized, but the girl had begun to take lead and pull him instead._

"_C'mon, idiot! Run faster!"_

_Prussia blushed. A girl running faster than him? Hah! As if he would ever let that happen! With those things in mind, the two nations began to race away through forests and empty meadows. They had barely began to speak o each other just a few hours ago, so it qualified as running away with a stranger, but neither cared. All they knew was that they were both born to fight, and that would never change._

_Until a few years passed…_

_Hungary sat under a tree, catching some shade after spending her time out in the fields collecting vegetables for dinner later. She hadn't heard Prussia sneaking up on her, which cost her a great deal of fright._

"_BOO!"_

_Shrieking as loud as anyone possibly could, Hungary jumped out of her resting spot, dropping her vegetables in the process._

"_P-PRUSSIA, JOU IDIOT! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO EAT?!"_

_The other nation was too busy rolling on the floor, absolutely dying from laughter._

"_D-don't be like zhat, Lizz! Don't jou remember h-how ve'd alvays try to scare each ozher?"_

_Hungary scoffed. Did he really think she still acted that childish?_

"_Well, unlike jou, I am not a silly idiotic child. Jou need to grow up Preußen."_

_Prussia's ruby red eyes widened at the thought of acting childish at his age._

"_Hey! I'm not childish! I vas just-"_

"_Acting like a child. Now help me collect the vegetables JOU helped drop."_

_Mumbling, Prussia did as he was told. Hungary really wasn't the tomboy she was in her younger years, huh…?_

_Back to Present~_

Hungary pulled away from Austria, excusing herself to go to the bathroom. Once there, she continued to sob. The memories were too overwhelming for her, memories from long ago, before Prussia was dissolved…

Back in the living room, Austria walked over to Germany who had his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Germany? Are jou…alright?"

Looking up at the other, Germany simply shook his head in reply.

_You won't stop, you won't stop, tell me why will you not stop?_

_If they find out what's going on you'll die before long!_

_On their own standing there, in the warmth right after rain,_

_they were sucked to the sky for the sunset to take and then vanish into air!_

Prussia seriously looked like shit right now. While the evn more upeat instrumental went on, he was clenching his fist and jaw, trying to stop singing, his eyes becoming entirely blood red from the tears he could barely hold back. The state of his older brother saddened and even angered Germany, but what was relevant to him at the moment was what Prussia had said in the second line. He had heard that sentence before… Then it hit him.

The Holocaust.

_In the Past~ ;3_

_Germany stepped out of his new boss's office, the speech given to him already affecting his way of thinking. The Jews needed to be eliminated…contaminating the world…war is already here…_

"_Hey, Vest!"_

_Looking up, Germany noticed Prussia grinning and waving at him as he walked over._

"_Vhat's going on? Jou look like jou're in deep thought?"_

_Germany only stared at his brother. He didn't have the blonde hair and blue eyes Hitler wanted… he had to make sure his brother was protected._

"_Come vith me."_

_Prussia held his hands up, pretending to have a gun pointed at him._

"_Damn, I just got here and jou vant to kill me? Kesese!"_

_But Germany was serious, so he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him along the hallways back to his boss's office._

"_O-oi, Vest! S-stop for a moment, it hurts!"_

_Germany let go of Prussia, a little surprised that he had hurt his brother, but continued to give him his stern but frustrated look._

"_Jou have to come vith me to make sure jou don't get killed."_

_Prussia backed away at that. What the hell was he talking about?_

"_Germany, who is going to kill me? Even if I'm dissolved, I can't really be killed…"_

"_My boss. He has plans for a new vorld, and jour features don't match his idea of perfection. I need jou to come vith me to make sure zhat doesn't happen."_

_Prussia blinked once, twice, then frowned and grabbed Germany by the shoulders._

"_Vest, vhy von't jou stop zhis madness? Tell me vhy! If any ozher nations find out vhat's going on, JOU'LL die before long!"_

_Germany couldn't change his mind now, however, so grabbing his brother's arm, he pulled him into his boss's office._

_Back to Present~_

"…y.….any…Germany!"

The nation blinked, looking over at Austria who had been calling him for a while.

"Are jou okay?"

"…Nein…I…don't really know…"

Both decided to pay more attention to Prussia, who was breaking in front of everyone else. The North American brothers were just confused, since they have only existed for a little over 200 years and China and Japan had never known any of the Europeans well enough. The ones who had such as France and Spain, couldn't stand the sight. Prussia was crying now, unable to hold back the tears any longer making his eyes that dreadful red color so many feared in the past, but the interesting part was that his voice was not cracking. Disoriented, yes, because of the headset's ability, painful yes because of the hurtful memories, but not cracked. The way Prussia began to sing the next part was a little more calm, but the music was still upbeat as he sang on.

_Day it ends just to turn to the breaking dawn,_

_catching and playing right until our breath is gone,_

_Wishing that there would only be me and you,_

_wishing they would not be here and then just us two,_

_wishing they would not be here and then just us two…_

A small cut allowed Prussia to collapse to his knees, worrying Austria and Germany before he looked up smiling, singing on with a more calm version of all the other times he sang a similar verse.

_I don't know, I don't know, but I thought I heard a voice…_

_Wasn't mine, neither yours, but human kind making noise._

_With no chance to resist, I was led away to where_

_I got sucked to the sky for the sunset to take and then vanish into air!_

The tone and music had changed into the upbeat one from before, making Prussia rise from his position and begin to, apparently, scream the lyrics into the air. It was obvious that the pain was beginning to overwhelm him greatly, and the sight was too painful for his family to watch. Hungary had come out of the bathroom only to continue crying into Austria and Germany's arms. What was that voice he had mentioned about? And the humans leading him away to vanish? Was that about the time he had gotten…dissolved? Too many questions were swirling in everyone's heads, not imagining the amount of history the childish ex-nation had. The next verse was similar to all the rest, upbeat and loud.

_I don't know, I don't know, I just really do not know_

_Unknown name, here I'm led, not knowing what is ahead_

_But right now, but right now, I think I'm okay with this._

_This is really, it's really, it's really, it's really a happy state of bliss!~_

Prussia actually looked happy in this verse. Maybe it was because it described his life as it was now? Being an ex-nation wasn't easy, so it made sense for him to mention not knowing what was going to happen. The last two lines started off slow, but sped up in the last part, ending Prussia's song.

_I don't know, I don't know, but the buzzing in my ears…_

_was then sucked to the sky for the sunset to take and then vanish into air!_

An instrumental concluded the whole thing, and once the room was silent, Prussia took off his headset, wiped his nose with his arm, and speed-walked to the backyard. England and America had already come in so there wasn't a real big problem… except the fact that Hungary ran after him, Austria and Germany following. Canada had Gilbird in his hands, and had been watching everything. Did Prussia really keep this much pain inside? He needed to find a way for him to open up more… The Canadian continued with his pancake-making but still wanted to go and comfort the only person in the room who'd never forgotten he existed.

'It's a family thing…I shouldn't.' Canada thought. Instead, he told Gilbird to go to his master and provide the comfort he couldn't, and the yellow canary disappeared. France came into the kitchen and saw the state his former underling was in and put an arm around him.

"Don't worry, Canadien. Prussia is strong, so nothing can 'urt 'im too bad."

Canada smiled, but knew how Prussia acted towards any kind of pain, laughing it off, shaking it off, ignoring it, anything except actually taking care of it. All he could do was hope he was alright, his family too.

_Outside~_

Prussia was sitting with his knees to his chest, tears still running down his face as he stared out into his friend's backyard. How could he have let everyone see the way he actually was? He'd never wanted that to happen… He needed everyone to see him as the idiot ex-nation he always was…not a damaged one. He jumped when he heard the sliding door open roughly. Turning, he saw Hiungary with her tear-stained face and Austria behind her and Germany behind him.

"…I don't vant to talk about it and jou von't make-!"

Hungary's sudden hug surprised Prussia, but it seemed he had needed one in a long, long time…

He burst out into tears.

* * *

**Alright, before anything else, I need to say something.**

**A few reviews are seriously hurting my feelings. I like to keep things in suspense, a small habit of mine, but people keep telling me things like "are you EVER going to continue?". I HAVE ALREADY EXPLAINED WHY I CANNOT UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS YOU'D LIKE, GEEZ THERE'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE MADE INTO A CHAPTER HERE SO PLEASE READ IT BEFORE YOU TELL ME THINGS LIKE THAT. Also, I read one like this, "are you going to include this and this cuz if you don't I'm gonna stop reading". C'mon, guys! I'm human too, you know! It's easier for me to accept your requests if you ask NICELY. PLEASE.**

**Now that that is out of the way, I am planning on letting the girls sing. It's just that I need to look at their history (Ex: Belgium) to make sure I don't mix it up. So please, me and Aquanova have planned out a few chapters ahead and would appreciate if you guys don't get impatient.**

**AND to answer a question asked in the reviews, I am actually planning on adding on all the other solos such as for England, British Hero Formula, and America, Superhero!**

**I believe that is all, and I hope somebody cried.**

**I might be human but I'm evil as well.**

****1525–1947****

**~Midnight~**


	14. Chapter 13: Am I Invisible?

**Quick announcement guys!**

**I'm on winter break currently, so you guys probably expect me to have absolutely no excuse whatsoever as to not updating…**

**Well I'm sorry do disappoint you all by saying that this weekend I'm leaving America and crossing the Mexican border over to Santa Veronica! I'm excited since it might snow :3 But it also means I won't be able to have access to internet for 3 days. (At least I'm not like Icy who's life revolves around technology…) So this is a make-up chapter for you faithful followers who have been so patient with me! Be warned: the feelsy mood is NOT going to be lifted any time soon. 2 people suggested this song so here you go!**

**FEELS ON THE WAY.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Hetalia, or this plot. Only the chapters and writing :)**

Nations around the room were definitely beginning to feel more uncomfortable than ever. Canada had given everyone their share of pancakes, not very surprised how some gobbled them down, not even bothering to chew. Not many had eaten before they came here. It'd been 30 minutes, and the Germanic family hadn't entered the room yet. The occasional yelling was heard, but that was it. Canada began to get fed up with the awkwardness, so he stormed over to the CDs to see if another song caught his eye. While digging through, Japan had snuck up on him.

"Canada-san? What are you doing?"

The Canadian gave a small shriek and looked up.

"O-oh…It's just you, Japan. I'm looking for a song to sing, what else would I be doing?"

Japan frowned but not at the other's use of sarcasm.

"Canada, you arready had your solo. I do not berieve you have another."

Canada blinked a few times before turning around once more and continuing his search.

"The song WAVE only applied to a certain aspect of my life, not like Prussia or England's solos. Those were deep, so I want to see if I have one like that."

Japan thought for a moment before giving a slight gasp in realization, 'Of course…'

"… I'rr…help you search."

Canada was confused for a moment before shrugging and making room for Japan to sit. About 5 minutes later, Japan found the song and made sure to put it into view for Canada to see. As planned, it caught the Canadian's eyes.

"Oh! It's…um…oh…"

Japan turned towards him and saw just how UN-surprised the nation was. He looked as if someone reminded him of a death of a loved one.

"Canada?"

Standing up, Canada stretched a hand out to help Japan get up, then went over to place his song in, not noticing his family whispering to each other.

"Hey…didn't Canada already sing his solo?"

"Well, yes, but I don't understand. I thought everyone had only one?"

"Maybe Japan will know? Japan!"

Hearing his name called, the Japanese man walked over to the rest of the FACE family.

"Hai? What is it?"

America asked, with France and England "backing him up" while Japan explained. Some nations had two solos, maybe even three. It all depended on…not really anything. It was random. When a guitar began to play softly, everyone turned to see Canada wearing his headset, and a worried look on his face. With the tune turning slightly upbeat, Canada had one last thought before singing: 'Who names a song Invisible…?'

_My foot steps all over the floor_

_yet nobody sees me,_

_do my eyes deceive me?_

America gaped at the first lines. This was definitely not going to make the mood any happier…

_I walk by yet people ignore me_

_as if I wasn't there_

_but does anyone care?_

ALL of the nation's faces turned to that of guilt. Canada looked around the room for the one nation that had never ignored him, but remembered he was outside facing his own hurt. There was no room for selfishness in the Canadian's mind, so he continued to sing.

_It's like I'm invisible…_

_and yet, it feels like it isn't unusual…_

_Throw all your rocks at my body_

'_cause I don't feel like I care at all._

A short guitar cut passed, leaving a louder and more harsh tone for Canada. He was really hating the feeling he was getting: hate.

_None of your pains_

_can be worse than this._

_To feel like I've died_

_even before I did!_

_To feel that my brain hurts_

_and my soul bleeds…_

_Please tell me it's an illusion!_

Canada seemed to plead when he said the last line. The motions given to match the lyrics were convincing enough to make Veneziano begin to tear up. Had they really all made him feel this way?

_It doesn't matter what I do,_

_I'll never be good enough for you…_

_If you were the one in my shoes,_

_You wouldn't laugh at me._

_You wouldn't think it was cool._

The music returned to the way it was while a certain American began to slouch down where he was sitting. Sure, he made fun of Canada since he was ignored but it was just for fun…was it?

_Tears drop all over the floor,_

"_Can somebody hear me?_

_Please tell me I'm not here all alone…"_

Canada wasn't even able to cry while singing. He'd already done that too much to have anything left.

_It's cold but it feels so warm_

_to think it will be different,_

_that it won't be like this for long._

The nation actually smiled saying that. It was his dream, his fantasy, to one day be able to pass by and say hello to someone without receiving a "Who?" as an answer. It was a longing Canada couldn't control, so whenever anyone did that, hate would boil up inside of him but he'd never let it out. He couldn't, he was too nice… Sometimes he thought being too nice would be what killed him one day.

_If I look up to the sky,_

_a shooting star_

_may listen to my cries._

_So throw all your rocks at my body_

'_cause I don't feel like I care at all…_

The chorus music returned, Canada looking more determined than when the song had started.

_None of your pains_

_can be worse than this!_

_To feel like I've died_

_even before I did!_

_to feel that my brain hurts_

_and my soul bleeds…_

_Please tell me this is an illusion!_

_It doesn't matter what I do,_

_I'll never be good enough for you…_

_If you were the one in my shoes,_

_You wouldn't laugh at me,_

_and you wouldn't think it was "cool"._

While the tone slowed down a little, Canada shot a glare at his brother this time when he sang that part. Everyone noticed, and looked at America as well making him feel like a caged bird. He honestly hadn't known what his teasing was doing to his brother.

_No matter what's fate,_

_if it is in my way,_

_I will get through._

_I'll be seen_

_and I'll be heard too,_

_even if it's the last thing_

_that I do!_

Canada seemed to be sneering throughout that part, an angry look on his face but at the same time one of hate. It was scaring almost everyone in the room to see the kindness slowly seep out of Canada, especially America. He wasn't used to seeing anyone change from one thing to another and right now, he was seeing Canada turn from warm to cold.

'_Cause none of your pains_

_can be worse than this!_

_To feel like I am dead_

_even before I am!_

_To feel that my brain hurts and my soul bleeds…_

_Please tell me this is an illusion!_

Canada was crying out now as he repeating those lines once more. His little curl had even lost the curly look and seemed to be a more zig-zag figure now…

_It doesn't matter what I do,_

_I'll never be good enough for you…_

_I won't be invisible to you,_

_one day you'll see me!_

_One day, I will get to you._

_No matter what's fate,_

_if it is in my way,_

_I will get through._

_I'll be seen_

_and I'll be heard too,_

_even if it's the last thing_

_that I ever do!_

Canada dragged out the 'do' until the music stopped and he sighed. The boiling feeling stopped when the song had, so the nation gladly took the headset off and walked into the kitchen without another word. America thought about going in to check on him, but decided against it in fear he'd try to kill him or something. England, however, put his hand on America's shoulder and whispered into his ear:

"Go. He followed you when you sang, so it's your turn."

America got up immediately, walking into his kitchen with a Canadian curled into a ball in the far corner, sobbing silently. America knew better than to say anything stupid, so he went over, sat next to his brother, and hugged him. Canada had inched away at first, but gave into the hug and sobbed into his brother's shoulder instead.

They stayed like that for a long time.

**Well, short but I hope it gave some feels…?**

**Eh, well I don't really care. As long as you all like it I'm happy~**

**Hope you all have a nice winter!**

**До Свидания!**

**~Midnight~**


	15. Chapter 14: Let's Play Again

**Hey, guys!**

**So sorry I haven't updated in like 3 weeks… My life is all over the place right now. I just wanted to give you at least SOMETHING, and since people have been asking to change the mood, this is a real mood changer. Happy Late Halloween?**

**Small announcement! Icy is writing a super short but adorable one-shot on spamano (of course) based on a headcannon she read. Please read when she uploads! That is all~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Vocaloid, or Slenderman.**

* * *

The room. Was. Tense.

America hadn't appeared from the kitchen, and neither had Canada. The Germanic family had returned, but Hungary wouldn't leave Prussia's side and Austria hadn't looked him in the eye. Germany was trying his best not to make anything even more awkward (but failing since he was hugging Prussia, which he never did). America was, once again, getting fed up with the tension in the room, so he grabbed Denmark and the Italian brothers and told them to help him look for a song.

"Ve, isn't it rude since some nations have to think about certain…things?"

America opened his mouth, but shut it quickly since Romano shot him a look clearly saying 'Don't say anything stupid'.

"Aw, c'mon! Uh…Look! How about this one?"

America had reached into a random pile and pulled out a CD that made the others turn pale.

"S-slank mand…?"

"O-oi, isn't Uomo Snello a character in your culture…?"

"Haha, yup! Like the characters in Five Night's at Freddy's, Jeff the Killer, The Rake, Smile Dog, HABB-"

Denmark covered America's mouth and began to make "shhh" sounds to keep him from scaring the brothers any further, and sent Romano to grab four headsets.

"A-are we really going to sing it…?"

Denmark simply smiled nervously and patted Veneziano's back in reassurance. America had already put the disc in and all had put on their headsets, so they pressed play. Almost immediately, they were met with what sounded like footsteps on a leaf-filled forest floor. Next they had to harmonize to create a sound like _"bapapapapapapapa bapapapapa", _as Romano began to sing first. The music was eerie, which made everyone pay attention. They were unaware, however, of what the song was exactly about…

_Finding yourself all alone with lack of memory…_

_You're drawn into an empty house nearby, suspiciously._

_Collect the clues, he's watching you_

_following is the key._

_Embrace your gun, this game is done_

_finally you are free!_

Romano stepped back and joined the other's harmonization as Denmark stepped forward to sing the next part before the chorus. Japan was sitting next to China, shaking as if the temperature had dropped to -20˚ Fahrenheit. The older nation noticed and nudged Japan on his shoulder, making the island nation jump out of his chair.

"Japan aru, are you alright?"

Japan didn't answer and simply sat back down. He couldn't let anyone know he was terrified of the man without a face.

_Walk around the woods at night to see what you can find._

_A symphony of pages, don't look back he's right behind…_

_The more you know the deeper in, the faster goes the chase_

_and in the end you succumb to the man who has no face!_

Many nations jolted at the last part. Most had a similar legend about a man with no face who waited for poor victims to become lost in his woods, never to return to their loved ones. The music became slightly louder as all four began to sing.

_Slender Man, let's play again!_

_The game that never ends._

_Slender Man, let's play again!_

_The game that seeks revenge._

All except Veneziano harmonized for a moment before the younger Italian stepped forth nervously to continue to sing. Many were now beginning to become paranoid as to check over their shoulders constantly to see if there was something there…

_Walking down the halls, darkness envelopes like a sea._

_All the kids nowhere to be found in this elementary._

_You grab the bears, so do you dare_

_regardless danger lurks…_

_Behind the blankness of his face_

_lies a devious smirk!_

Japan had been thinking for a moment before he realized that the group was not singing about one game, but many. Different versions of the same game were being sung about in this song which scared Japan further. He only acted as if his horror games were nothing to jump about, but inside he was screaming just like America did. Finally, America's turned had arrived, but the last part would seriously scare all the nations shitless.

_Wake up consumed by a familiar ambiance:_

_8 pages scattered 'round as if it were a second chance…_

_Follow the lights, flee to the trees_

_but never turn around._

'_Cause in a second you will hear that oh-so slender sound!_

Nations in the room shrieked and/or hid behind someone when the static sound was heard around the room. Even the TV had done the action your camera would do in the game, which scared Veneziano enough to grab onto Denmark and America while hiding behind his brother. However, the song wasn't over, and the headsets sent something through to their brains as if to control them, making them stand up straight facing all the other nations. Veneziano's tear stains and blank face really added a creepier feel and a drum was beating in the background just like when the game actually ended in the game over screen adding a VERY creepy feel.

_R: Do you want to play again?_

_D: Do you want to play again?_

_V: Do you want to play again?_

_A: Do you want to play again?_

The song finally ended, leaving the sound of birds chirping in the background as Veneziano and Romano cried out and ran to Germany and Spain. Denmark simply sulked over to Norway and America ran over to England and hugged (squeezed) his former caretaker.

"Why the bloody hell did you choose that song if you knew you were going to be scared shitless, idiot?!"

America just kept hugging him. Japan got up once again and faced China, apparently trying to say something that couldn't come out.

"C-ca… hu…prease…"

China raised an eyebrow but knew exactly what the other wanted. When he had recently met Japan, the younger would almost never speak but gave hints as to what he wanted, so the older became a sort of expert. Opening his arms, China motioned Japan to sit on his lap to comfort him. Japan immediately sat down and curled up into an almost perfect ball against China's chest, making the other smile in glee. This was one of the few times Japan would accept physical contact so he'd be sure to enjoy every second of it. Other nations were seeking comfort as well, but nobody noticed a sign being formed on the tree in America's backyard. A circle had formed with an X over it. Now the man simply needed to wait for nightfall…

* * *

**Haha! Will Slendy crash the party at night? WHO KNOWS :D Added a bit of brotherly love between China and Japan… Hope you don't mind :3 This was easy to make which was why I made it in like, three days. I'm really sorry I can't update as often as you'd all like… I feel guilty every time :'( I personally love Slendy. He's awesome. So…um…yeah. Shorter than the last one I believe but please accept it! Mood is changing once again and I will be sure to add more happier songs! I'm gonna add a duet next~**

**Thanks for staying faithful!**

**~Midnight~**


	16. Chapter 15: Not Really a War

**OMGOMGOMGOMGSUPERSORRY**

**I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH LIFE AND I'M SORRY**

**HERE'S YOUR LONG AWAITED UPDATE.**

**Small guideline though (for this song :P)**

_Italics: Veneziano_

**Bold: Romano**

_**Bold+Italics: Italy Bros.**_

**Okay I think this is all.**

**ENJOY WHILE YOU CAN.**

* * *

After the Slenderman song, nobody really wanted to move from their spots with the exception of looking behind their shoulders in case the man with no face was there. America was clutching England's arm, threatening to cut off the blood circulation. The Italian brothers were hugging each other until Veneziano decided to go over and skim through the CDs, hopefully finding something to take his mind off of the other one.

"H-hey, bastard! Why did you leave me?!"

Romano was trying not to act scared (but failing miserably as always) as he appeared behind his younger brother, scaring the other shitless.

"EEP! …Oh, it's just you _fratello_… I want to find a song to keep my mind off of _U-uomo Snello_…"

Romano thought about laughing and telling him to stop being such a wimp but then remembered that he was scared just as much, so he joined in the search. They continued to search until Veneziano sat down for a moment and asked a simple but odd question.

"Hey…since we are two parts of the same country, wouldn't us singing count as a solo?"

Romano looked at his brother, thinking how true that was, but decided to shrug instead.

"I don't want to think that. We may be the same country, but we will never be the same person Feli."

Veneziano knew his brother was serious since he had used his human name so he dropped the conversation with a sad 've'. They continued to search until Veneziano found one with a rather fitting title.

"Romano! What about this one?"

Lifting the CD up, the older read the title and smiled mischievously, knowing this song would be quite fitting. Veneziano went to grab the headsets as Romano put the disc in, but the song came with two small crowns as well: a red one and a green one. Veneziano put the green one on the right side of his head and handed Romano the red one. The elder pressed play and put the crown on the left side of his head and their headsets as well once the song began. At first, it sounded as if there were little droplets of sound until they began to form a constant beat and turned into an upbeat piano and a few drums as well. Romano was tapping his foot to the rhythm and Veneziano was simply jumping around as usual. The other nations decided to listen since most were still creeped out and the music lowered a bit as if to be presenting some sort of royal family. That was when Romano began to sing in a sort of formal tone.

**Once, a long time ago**

**there was a family, brave and bold**

**with two siblings who were really 'close'.**

**The rest I'll leave **

**omitted!**

Romano had a smug and cheeky smirk on his face during the lyrics but Veneziano turned to him on the last word and pointed an accusing finger at him and spoke in an out-of-tune and very distorted voice.

_Do It PrOperLy!_

A different tune began to play that was a bit random at first but continued on as Veneziano sang for a few lines before Romano.

_Ev-e-rytime the butler calls us for tea_

_it's like the greatest race ever to see who the very best can be._

**Noble and courageous, we are the very greatest!**

**Heroes of the kingdom so don't ever look down on us!**

Veneziano stepped back to let his brother sing his part and Romano happily stepped up with a pride that could be taken for too much self-confidence. A certain expression was forming on the younger's face that the nations wouldn't have thought to ever see on…

Annoyance?

**Bow down ignorant mister**

**or I'll come teach you the difference**

**between the likes of you and the Viceroy!**

**(me!)**

It appeared that Romano was singing to Veneziano at those lines, making the other even more annoyed and almost angry, so he cut his older brother off.

_Wait, just wait._

_I can't let you forget:_

_You should work on that attitude,_

_being less obnoxious!_

Germany almost snorted stifling a laugh. Veneziano? Calling someone other than himself obnoxious? Prussia almost laughed too, but understood what he had meant. Romano could be exactly like his brother, if not worse. Veneziano finished his part while Romano simply rolled his eyes and smirked as he sang his next part.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**I guess you're right,**

**it gives you wrinkles, I know.**

**(hehe~!)**

Veneziano was practically fuming at his brother now since the other had decided to chuckle after his line. The music became even more upbeat as the youngest threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

_God, you make me angry!_

_Pissing me off daily!_

_You're always obnoxious and goddamn cheeky!_

_Battle cries are ringing,_

_gongs begin their dinging,_

_now the battle's over, I'm declaring war now!_

Veneziano punched his brother's arm a bit hard, making the other rub and mouth a silent "ow" before singing his own lines.

**I really am too cheeky,**

**way too overbearing!**

**Getting him all antsy with my own style-**

**it's for the win!**

**Buy up all my bargains, maybe then we'll see.**

**I thank you for your losses and for giving up for free!**

**(HA!)**

Some nations were laughing at the childish war. Others hadn't known that the brothers actually foughton their own. They all thought Romano would yell at Veneziano, make him cry, then spend his time trying to make him stop. It was obviously just an act to put up in front of others because of the way they were acting right now. Romano had gotten into Veneziano's face at the "ha!" so the younger made a face and stepped away, showing it was his turn to sing. The music went back to how it was in the beginning as Veneziano began to sing his own part, shooting glares at his older brother once in a while.

_I've got a new plan to set,_

_a new game to bet._

_I will withdraw and set up your fall!_

_The sparks are now flying, and we've got a draw!_

_I WILL win, if it's the last thing I do._

_I don't need to follow your rules._

_Waiting? No. Baited? NO!_

_You don't deserve it, now give it to me!_

A few nations were confused when Veneziano appeared to be demanding something which Romano kept grinning and shaking his head. What did the elder have that the youngest did not?

**Okay everyone, come and take my hand please.**

**Isn't it natural to be feeling what I'm feeling?**

**I was born with lots of cheats to overcome and defeat,**

**now everyone bows down to me!**

**That's correct, it's only what I expect**

**right-full-y-so!**

**This one here, that one there, everywhere**

**I've won it all!**

At first, nations scoffed at the beginning of his lines. Cheats to overcome? Everyone bowing down to him? That was until they remembered that his grandpa Rome had taken him to wars at a very young age. Veneziano would stay home and paint, being younger and weaker. Technically, Romano never really had a childhood until Spain came along. The part about bowing down to him was connected to Spain as well. The older nation would tell him to call min "boss", but the stubborn Italian would always find ways to get the Spaniard to do his bidding. Even today, if you didn't please the older Italian, he'd make sure to make your day hell. Veneziano had been rolling his eyes and tapping his foot in frustration until it was his turn.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_that's good work 'big bro'._

_Now you get a gold star~!_

Veneziano was moving his arms in a mocking way until he took out a random gold star sticker and placed it on Romano's forehead roughly, making the other step back in surprise and turn as red as one of his tomatoes. Ripping the sticker off his fore head, he fumed as he sang his part with a more upbeat tune.

**God, you make me angry!**

**Pissing me off daily!**

**Insolence unworthy,**

**I'll rip that tongue out of your mouth!**

**Values unappealing,**

**yet you keep it going.**

**Now you need punishment, get ready for the pain!**

Veneziano stared at Romano as he threw out threats, but the younger simply smiled and narrowed his eyes, seeming as if those threats were empty. That only angered the older further as the younger sang once more.

_So malicious of me, you're ugly in defeat._

_I can have my chance_

_to make this one final battle!_

_Making mistakes is easy,_

_so don't make a fuss._

_What a pleasant, fun surprise,_

_now I can finally show my stuff! _

_(Yes!)_

So, Veneziano messed up…on purpose? All the nations around the room were left with the same thought in their mind as the Italians had begun to throw punches and kicks at each other, but never really hurting the other. The music went on in a small instrumental until it slowed own a bit while they both continued to sing (while fighting).

_Even so, it's only you I need-_

(_Sei! _**Yah! **_Toh!_** Yah! **_Uuh! _**Uuh! **_Yah! _**Ha!**)

**You're the only rival I can see-**

(**Sei!**_ Yah! _**Toh!**_ Yah! _**Uuh! **_Uuh! _**Yah! **_Ha!_)

_You will lose and then yield to only me-_

(**Uuh! **_Ha! _**Sei!**_ Yah! _**Yah! **_Sei! _**Ha!**)

'**Cause tonight, you'll drive me stone crazy-**

When Romano had said his last line, both had stopped fighting and turned to each other, pointing finger at each other.

_**You keep talking but all I hear is:**_

_**Blah, blah, blah, blah…**_

The music turned to completely random beats as both brothers turned with their backs facing each other and began to talk aimlessly to the air at the same time, making it hard for the nations to understand their conversations.

_You know, I was talking to the maids and the butlers the other day and they all say the same thing, and I'm seriously beginning to get really pissed off at you because you always leave your mess around and then you just run off and leave me to clean it all up and I know I probably could and all and we have servants for this kind of thing but I guess what I'm really trying to say is you could probably be a bit more helpful around the house like actually putting all your goddamn shit away when you're done with it and-oh god stop yelling just calm down a little-_

**God, you're like the weakest brother ever and you're so delicate, and I always have to be "positive" and "proactive" for you because you're just so goddamn dense sometimes and I just think you should at least try and appreciate what I'm doing for you because hey, I put up with all your bad habits too which are totally gross by the way, I don't think you really understand the lengths I go to just to try and keep this family together but sometimes it just doesn't work and I don't understand why you're getting all angry at me so I guess you're just my brother in name only-**

_STA 'ZITTO! Ah geez..._

**SÌ, questo è quello che ho deciso!**

Since on the last part they had yelled in Italian, nobody except Spain really knew what they had yelled out. It was pretty funny since Veneziano had actually told Romano that he needed to clean his shit up. Romano had fumed and continued with his own complaining until they finished, zipped around to face each other, and then proceeded to press their foreheads together in complete sibling rivalry. The music escalated to the upbeat tune from before as Veneziano stood up straight and poked Romano hard on his chest, continuing to sing.

_God, you make me angry!_

_Pissing me off daily!_

_Take those hurtful words _

_and just shove them right back in your mouth!_

_Battle cries are ringing_

_gongs begin their dinging!_

_Who's gonna be king, when the next round comes around?_

Romano had straightened up and grabbed his younger brother's hand while Veneziano did the same to him. Once he had said the last line, both butted their heads together again and exclaimed in Italian again before Romano sang his part.

_**IO!**_

**I really am too cheeky,**

**way too overbearing,**

**getting him all antsy with my own style-**

**It's for the win!**

**From one to a hundred, tally up the marks.**

**Maybe then we'll see who's truly better at this ruling stuff!**

Romano had sneered at the last part until a recorded voice in the background yelled out "It's a draw!". That caused the brother's eyes to widen, turn towards the screen, and then say the last part of the song…

in Italian.

_**CHE COSA?!**_

The same instrumental from the beginning began to play as the two Italian brothers stared at the TV screen. Once it finished, they turned towards each other and began to argue once more…in Italian of course. Their small crowns were bobbing on their heads in sync with their curls, so it was sort of cute to a few nations. That was until Germany and Spain had to pull them apart since they had started to abuse each other verbally… calling themselves things Spain didn't want to translate.

"R-Roma… don't call your _hermano _things like that…"

Romano simply ignored the Spaniard and continued to yell at Veneziano, with the other doing the same.

With Italian insults flying across the room, nobody had time to be scared, sad, or mad. The nations witnessing the scene simply laughed their asses off at the childish war going on.

* * *

**Well! That was it!**

**Really hope it's good enough for now… Don't mean to disappoint anyone.**

**It if wasn't obvious enough, this was Childish War, sung by Kagamine Rin and Len! (They're my favorite Vocaloids /)^3^(\\) Here, Rin is Romano and Len is Veneziano. Some people argue over who's older, but I don't even care. Lyrics sometimes fit so yeah.**

**TRANSLATIONSSSSS AHGFAEJSBJBSND**

**Italian:**

**Uomo Snello- SlenderMan**

**STA 'ZITTO- SHUT UP**

**SÌ, questo è quello che ho deciso!- Yes, that's what I've decided!**

**I believe that is all. Goodbye!**

**N. Italy: Ciao! Hey, fratello, we don't fight like that right?**

**S. Italy: …just be quiet.**

**N. Italy: Ve? Why?**

**Me: Uh-oh…**

**~Midnight~**


	17. Chapter 16: I Never Wanted This

**Heyyyy**

**Look, I'm not even going to say sorry for not uploading…there's just too much going on since I was moving and then middle school is acting like a high school and I'm just here like FUCK EVERYTHING!**

**Stressing, my life is very stressing right now.**

**Buuuuut, I'm nice enough to give you guys the hope of getting at LEAST one chapter every month! I promise to try my very best!**

**Guidelines for this song:**

_Italics: Veneziano_

**Bold: Prussia**

Underlined: England

_**Italics+Bold: Prussia and Vene**_

_Italics+Underlined:_ _Vene and England_

**Bold+Underlined:** **Prussia and England**

_**Bold+Italics+Underlined:**_ _**All three**_

**That is all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR HETALIA**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN FEELS**

* * *

After the whole thing with Romano and Veneziano fighting for no apparent reason, each had gone over to their lovers and sulked. Germany and Spain simply smiled, knowing they wouldn't be like this for long. China had gone into the kitchen to prepare "real gourmet food" with France at his heels saying his food was just as good. Everyone knew that they'd get a delicious meal with the two working, but they were unsure if America's kitchen would survive the pots and pans being thrown across, insults flying over.

"SNAILS ARE NOT FOOD, ARU!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, SCORPION LOVER!"

Canada and Japan were snickering at their ex-caretakers actions, but others were extremely bored.

"VEEEEEST, I'M BORRREED!"

Germany who was hugging a pouting a pouting Italy rolled his eyes and glared at his brother.

"Vhat do jou vant me to do?"

Prussia thought for a moment before his eyes sparkled with an idea.

"Let's sing!"

After the Germans' solo, the blonde didn't look very happy with the idea. He intensified his glare and shook his head with a firm _nein_. Veneziano however, was looking for an excuse to stop looking at Romano who had been shooting death stares at him for the entire time.

"Ve, I think I'll join you Prussia!"

Germany shot another glare at his brother when Veneziano got up to see the CDs. Prussia had just taken a cuddling moment away from him, and it wasn't the first time. Smirking, the Prussian walked over to the music and found England there as well.

"Didn't you just sing with your brother?"

"W-well…yes but…well, I'm bored!"

England smiled and chuckled at the Italians exasperated tone. Turning to Prussia, he asked if they could join in a song as a trio.

"Vell, zhat makes things more interesting kesesese~!"

Taking it as a yes, the Englishman along with the Italian and Prussian looked through the music, many being only for solo, duos, or groups. They were going to give up when Veneziano jumped up and held a CD in the air.

"Look! This one is mainly for a solo, but a trio can sing as well! It even comes with a teddy bear!"

Prussia and England looked at each other. A teddy bear? Why a teddy bear? Then they read the title.

"Oh…that makes sense."

Veneziano jumped with joy and told Prussia to get their headsets while England put the disc in. He was examining the bear when he noticed all the stitches it had, connecting its arms and legs lazily. It's ears felt as if they'd been stuffed too many times and the cloth looked old and worn. It made Veneziano feel sad just looking at it. How many times had this stuffed animal been thrown around?

"Veneziano!"

The Italian had been staring at the bear, lost in thought, so when Prussia called his name, he jumped like a cat.

"V-ve?!"

"Jour headset!"

It took the Italian a moment to collect his thoughts and grab the set from Prussia. England had pressed play as the trio listened to the tune.

It wasn't very happy, that was for sure. It was depressing and almost angry as Veneziano was the first to begin.

_To father, mother dear, I'm sorry for all I've done…_

My legs are trembling, **as I stand and suck on my thumb. **

_**To brother, sister dear, **__I guess that this is the end…_

**With broken shoes in hand, **_**I'LL NEVER TURN BACK AGAIN!**_

_**(yeah!)**_

As an instrumental of drums and electric guitars played, Veneziano was confused. This was a trio singing, so why was it sad? It hit him just when England and Prussia realized it too.

It was supposed to be a solo.

Solos relate, no matter how odd.

And this, was as odd as it would get.

**I found a better piece of pattern paper to use.**

**Even if the old was fine, ****I'll start over, all anew!**

Veneziano had been staring at the bear while Prussia and England sang, lost in thought. Why were _those_ memories being remembered…? It wasn't coincidence that the three had decided to sing, especially a song like this. The music became louder and changed to an almost pleading tune.

_**Oh what's it like to be so loved? As I grapple for**_

**scissors sharp enough, large enough,**

**to cut this face I abhor!**

Germany was getting worried, but that almost seemed like an understatement. He was absolutely petrified with fear for his brother. Prussia had attempted suicide once during his time with Russia. When he had reunited with his brother, he told Germany everything that had happened. The Prussian had found scissors and began to cut his face, arms, and legs up in an attempt to bleed to death, but Russia found him before it happened. The youngest was left imagining what it must've been like for his brother to become so weak as to resort to self-harm and suicide… Germanys' thoughts were swimming as the music turned louder but with a sort of sad and lost tone. England was the first to begin.

And hear me now, I'll scream it loud:

"I never knew it'd be like this!"

But where's my mind gone? This is all wrong…

Why not? _I DON'T KNOW!_

_Although it's painful as I disdainfully_

_hold the future that I sewed,_

**I pull the string along the seam until the gap is closed…**

The same instrumental from the beginning started to play as the nations stood confused. But weren't solos the ones that were sad? Japan was trying not to show emotions but failing as tears ran down his cheeks…He knew why this song was for the trio. He knew the hell they'd been through, not only as countries, but as humans.

He was remembering…

Veneziano was starting to twitch in the effort of getting his arms and hands to grab hold of his headset and throw it across the room. _No…I don't want to…remember anymore! _Prussia and England saw the Italians' pained and torn expression and could only lower their heads to conceal their own tears. Once the music changed for them to sing, they had no choice but to continue.

So long to everyone, I've fought myself to the end.

I await this final thought, that no one is my friend…

_**Is this who I am or who the public built?**_

_**Ending up forever living life in guilt…**_

_**Is this who I am or who the public built?**_

_**Ending up forever living life in guilt…**_

All three nations had placed their heads in their hands as if trying to keep their heads from falling off. America was starting to get "worried" like Germany towards the Brit. When he was still a colony, he remembered finding England once curled into a ball in the corner of his room. Walking towards him, the Englishman had flinched and looked up in fear when the colony had attempted to comfort the older. Crying into Americas' shoulder, England wailed and took everything out. America could barely understand anything England had said between sobs but heard "I don't want to think like my people" and "I don't want to hurt you".

Later on that decade, the American Revolution began.

"Ah, it's not enough!" I cry as I fumble for

_**needles long enough, strong enough,**_

_**to pierce this heart to the core!**_

**And hear me now, I'll scream it loud:**

"**I never knew it'd be like this!"**

**But where's my mind gone? This is all wrong…**

**Why not? **_**I DON'T KNOW!**_

_**Although it's painful as I disdainfully**_

_**hold the future that I sewed,**_

**I pull the string along the seam until the gap is closed!**

A guitar cut through the music as an instrumental played. This one was upbeat but at the same time sad, which confused the nations even more. England and Prussia seemed to sink behind Veneziano as the Italian seemed to be preparing himself for complete and utter dismay. Romano wasn't liking this song…not one bit. Forgetting the previous annoyance before the song, he was noticing his brothers' change in attitude and personality and it wasn't a good change. Venezianos' smile disappeared completely and he was frowning the whole time, holding back tears in his forever-closed eyes. The older hating seeing his overly cheerful younger brother get pulled down and turned into this, but something else was bugging him. He wanted to cry as well, but didn't exactly know why. He thought it was because of the state of Veneziano, but it didn't feel that way. It was more like a pain stabbing his heart, over and over…

Almost like dying hundreds of times.

With Prussia and England behind Veneziano along with emotionless expressions, the Italian stepped forward and began to sing once the music turned low and depressing, clutching the teddy bear in his hands.

_There's nothing to see here, nothing to see here_

_I have torn it all apart…_

_Trapped in a sea of needles and strings laced_

_through my flesh, and heart…_

_But I will not let you, I will not let you_

_toss me to the side like trash,_

'_cause there's no way, no matter what, I'm never_

_GOING BACK!_

_Hey…who am I?_

Throughout the verses, Venezianos' expression turned angrier, and angrier, until he yelled at the top of his lungs. Then all that was replaced with confusion as he asked who he was and the other two stepped from behind and sang as well, the tone changing to an angry one.

**Ah, SHUT UP! You are full of bullshit and I know,**

**I'm ready to give up, I've had enough,**

**so just let. me. GO!**

_**Don't you want to change? Don't you hate this pain?**_

_**Have nothing to say? IS THIS A JOKE?!**_

_**I've pulled a thousand strings**_

_**but every single one has broke…**_

The trio had been throwing feelings out relentlessly, that of pain, sadness, and anger. Germany was trying not to cry, as was America and Romano. The state the ones they cared about was too much, but Japan was the one burying everything underneath. He knew. He remembered. He wasn't supposed to, but he did… That party a few years ago wasn't for any reason. That's why Veneziano was crying out of joy, why Prussia wouldn't let Germany out of his sight, why England seemed so distant… The song wasn't done as the same music from the very beginning played, Veneziano leading the lyrics with tearstains.

_**If I could burn away, if I could light up the fuse,**_

_**doesn't matter who I'll be, I'll start all over anew!**_

The music ended at last as Veneziano broke down to the floor. He'd buried those memories, deep within the darkest parts of his soul, but they'd resurfaced. England and Prussia were at his side instantly, although they very much wanted to do the same as the Italian. Japan stepped forward, tears running down his usually emotionless face, and bent down to Veneziano.

"Itary-san… It's arright. We're arr here, the mansion was destroyed a rong time ago…"

The Italian, Englishman, and Prussian looked up in shock at the words, but smiled painfully and nodded in understanding. England suddenly jumped up and ran out to the backyard, surprising everyone. America was REALLY confused. He'd heard Japan say something about…a mansion…? Why was that familiar? He decided to chase after the Brit and ran out the same way England had. Reaching him, he saw England looking up at the sky, tears in his eyes. As America got closer, he noticed how his normally bright emerald green eyes seemed to be clouded over and his smile was sad.

"America…what does the sky look like…?"

The American was startled by the question, but answered it anyways.

"Well…it's past noon but the sun is starting to show signs of setting. The clouds have a slight yellow reflection…why did you ask me?"

England kept smiling and closed his eyes, lowering his head. He outstretched his hand towards America to which the other grabbed onto. Once England felt the touch, he lifted his head over towards America, fresh tears running down his dull eyes.

"England…what's wrong…?"

To that, the Brit made a noise somewhat like a chuckle and a sob.

"Bloody hell, it's the library all over again…"

America stepped back at the words. Again…library…

Then it all snapped together.

"England…how…h-how many…"

The British man simply looked over sadly and answered even before America finished his question.

"Two. You were holding two back then, so you're holding two now…"

America was crying now. England's vision was never returned… Just then, the Brit started to chant a spell that surrounded him in a bright green magic circle, and was over almost as quickly as it came. England looked over at America with his normal jewels and smiled.

"Luckily, I found a spell…"

America practically threw himself on England, careful not to break the smaller man and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulders.

~Back inside~

Veneziano was refusing any sort of comfort, even when Romano had tried to hug him. He didn't want anyone's pity… he wanted things to be normal again. Germany was trying to get answers from Prussia, but was only met with pursed lips and a frown. All three (four including Japan) had simply wanted to forget those times, locking them away like forbidden secrets. Veneziano had gone to a corner and leant on the wall, looking like his brother instead of himself since he was frowning and refusing to speak to anybody. Germany decided to give it a go and walked over.

"If you think you're going to make me talk, think again Germany. Just leave me alone…"

The German knew that behind the shield Veneziano put up, the same bubbly Italian everyone knew was begging to scream and let everything out. Germany somehow knew what to do then, so he did.

"Feliciano…"

The Italian turned in shock at the sound of his human name being used. They created those back then…they shouldn't remember them…

"…vhen did jou learn to tie jour boots by jourself…?"

Veneziano gave up then and there, his emotional shield shattering as he broke down for all the nations to see. Everyone was remembering…they weren't supposed to, but it was happening…

It had to happen eventually.

* * *

**Hehe…those who understood all of this, sorry not sorry.**

**I just finished reading **_**Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart **_**and **_**We'll Meet Again**_** so yeah. I was drowning in feels quite literally so here are some for you~**

**I'm planning on creating a fic continuing the ending given in HetaOni and it'll include a few things said here! I was actually going to update yesterday but stupid fanfiction decided to do maintenance. I got lyrics from DeviantArt and YouTube and the order of singers from YouTube as well~**

**N. Italy: But wait, if England doesn't have his vision back for real, then how did he concentrate on the spell without anyone finding out before-**

**Me: HUSH**

**NO SPOILERS**

**Have a good day~!**


	18. Author's Note

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Midnight asked me to post a A/N in her story cuz she can't do it personally. So, here I am. Uh she apologizes for not being on. School's been taking most of her time with all the essays and tests she's gotta do and she also has violin lessons to take care of. I was wrong about spring break lol it won't be until next week and even then, she doesn't think she'll be able to update during her break. Uhhhh idk what else to say. I guess I can compensate for her being absent but it won't be the same... Therefore, this story and any other planned stories will be put on hold in the meantime.**_

_**We apologize for this unfortunate situation.  
Please forgive us.  
Love you guys and see ya soon!**_

_**-Icy**_


	19. Chapter 17: Everything is Alright

**I'm so sorry about my disappearance guys... School and life is being a bitch. I really hope this is good enough for at least a while! I'm gonna make this loud and clear so I don't want to hear it in the reviews:**

**I WILL NO LONGER UPDATE ON SPECIFIC TIMES (Once a month, twice every 3 months, etc.)**

**I will only do so when I find the opportunity. Please be patient, you've lasted 2 months you can last a few more! ;) But seriously, I can't give you specific update dates (lol XD) Anyways, putting all that aside, this chapter is one of my favs~ You shall see near the end~**

**America: Oh, is it when England-**

**England: BLOODY GIT DON'T RUIN IT.**

**America: You just don't want me to say it cuz you're embarrassed~**

**England: Shut up! *blushing madly***

**Me: Lol. It was cute!**

**England: Just get on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, Vocaloid, or the lyrics!**

* * *

Everything went downhill once everyone remembered everything from that time. Veneziano wouldn't stop whimpering and occasionally break into tears and both America and England hadn't returned from the backyard. Nobody had the courage to break the silence until England came in with a smile plastered on his face with an American trailing behind him.

"Hey, guys, why's it so quiet? This is supposed to be fun not boring, jeez!"

Nations looked at each other thinking if America had forgotten about the painful memories, but Japan saw past the smile. In America's eyes was a glint of sadness. He was just trying to lift the mood as always. England sat down next to France (which surprised and scared everyone since he'd done so willingly under no influences) while America headed over to the CDs.

'I saw it a while ago…'

He was digging through the pile almost frantically until Japan tapped his shoulder and held one out, smiling calmly.

"Are you rooking for this one, America-san?"

Taking hold of the CD, the superpower looked up to the other gratefully and put it in quickly. Pressing play and not waiting for anyone's complaining, America put his headset on and listened on to the music. It began with an electric guitar playing upbeat. After a while, some drums and more guitars joined in, causing America to begin to pretend as if it was he that was playing. It was amusing and entertaining to the other nations and it took their minds off of the other…situation. America turned around and grinned right before his lyrics began.

_Mayday, mayday, boring fantasies are_

_Each day so hey, sir, I'll get the world to change!_

Everyone stared in confusion until they understood what the first lines meant. They were the "world" after all. It seemed Veneziano hadn't gotten the idea yet, so his expression was one of confusion, making America smile and continue with his song.

_Hey, hey, this boy's looking kinda hazed_

_A safe choice? Good choice?_

_Falling asleep, not even hearing._

The nations turned to face the Italian, and sure enough, he had begun to fall asleep. This song was more relatable than the rest since it was saying everything that was happening right at the moment, but America didn't seem phased at the slightest. He kept his wide grin and smiling eyes and continued to sing despite the murmurs and whispers among the others.

_Screaming it out, they play guitar above all of the gain._

_And way over there, I don't have to read between every line and curve!_

_Fly through the air and break down the wall of words I never say,_

_Be good and wait, but sure, when you're done with that,_

_come find future me!_

Some guitars and drums played while America pretended to play along, causing most to laugh and others to roll their eyes. Prussia joined him by grabbing a broom and playing behind Austria and Germany, making them hide, ashamed of their relative.

"How are ve related again?"

"I honestly don't know…"

When it seemed the music was dying down, it actually exploded with louder music and a more encouraging tone, surprising everyone and making them listen better to what it was saying, since America seemed to be singing to them.

_We are all right,_

_We are all right,_

_We are all right,_

_Move along!_

_With every Friday like the last, aren't we all sick of barely getting past?_

_Super cheap, we're broke but we ride on hope to explode this with a boom and sound effect!_

_We are all right,_

_We are all right,_

_We are all right,_

_Sing along!_

_One straining voice, one code to read,_

_It's almost laughing, hear this melody?_

_If you're feeling moved, you know what to do_

'_n I'll play along with you!_

The same instrumental from the beginning came on for a short time, but all the while, America was grinning and happily jumping in one place. All the nations couldn't help but break into smiles of their own. He was acting so childish and stupid, but it was making them happy. England couldn't hold back tears as he remembered his days with the American as a colony as well as all other happy moments. That's when something seemed to click: Hadn't America been gentle and almost calm when he had spoken to the Brit on the… _serious_ matter? How could he be this way even after that?

_Smart-ass? High class? Genius?_

_They don't mean a thing, see!_

_Just know who I am_

_and set me free!_

Hungary had been trying not to laugh since the beginning. America reminded her too much of Prussia whenever he tried to cheer her up it was creepy, but she eventually failed and began to laugh uncontrollably. America noticed and grinned wider (if that was possible) and didn't stop singing.

_Hey, hey, don't play, ma'am you're laughing like I'm insane!_

_I'd say choosing the passion brings the color._

_Pounding it out, the howling guitar will win everyday._

_At it again, my head in a spin within every rise and turn._

Hungary continued to laugh as another guitar cut through and began playing the same upbeat tune from before, America dancing and jumping more than before.

England, however, was smiling calmly. He'd figured it out. It took him this long but he had finally figured out that boisterous idiot.

_We are all right,_

_We are all right,_

_We are all right,_

_Shouting out!_

_Yeah I know it's the only change I've got, _

_and there's no way in hell I'm giving up!_

_Take a step today, and we're on our way to reset this mood _

_and blow them all away._

_We are all right,_

_We are all right,_

_We are all right,_

_Breaking out!_

_One fighting voice, one code to read,_

_It's always smiling, hear this melody?_

"_It's all alright" I believe inside, _

_hearing the code that's next in line!_

Almost too suddenly, the music calmed down into a quieter, almost reassuring tone. Everyone looked at each other in confusion for a moment before they saw America facing them all, a sad smile as well matching sad eyes on his face as he continued singing.

_We are all right,_

_We are all right,_

_We are all right,_

_Speaking out…_

_Trying hard through every Friday every week,_

_I wanna run away just when I think._

_But I know somewhere, maybe way out there_

_holds the bit of hope I need._

"_We are all right…"_

Americas' sudden sad attitude was beginning to hurt, until a sudden burst of the same music from before began, shooting the American back into his usual self. Grinning once again and winking, he turned back and sang louder this time.

_WE ARE ALL RIGHT!_

_WE ARE ALL RIGHT!_

_WE ARE ALL RIGHT!_

_SING ALONG!_

_Yeah, I know it's the only chance I've got,_

_So why not go for it and take a shot?_

"_It's alright" now I know inside,_

_so play along this time!_

The music died down again, followed by the same instrumental from the beginning as America recovered from yelling. Veneziano had been dancing to the rhythm all the while, dragging his brother with him. Finland had managed to get Sweden off his chair, Spain was grinning ear to ear watching the Italian brothers dance, France was dancing with Canada, Belgium and Holland were dancing, Hungary and Austria were paired up…

It was a nice and definitely welcome change from the gloom that had been covering the room before as America continued to smile and sing.

_Mayday, mayday, boring fantasies are_

_Each day, so hey, sir, I'll get the world to change._

_Slow day, no way, haze stays left behind so_

_No brake, yes way, ma'am I'll take the future on and_

_Right? Wrong? Same!_

_Life is like a maze with no walls,_

_move ahead and play me out!_

_Mayday, mayday, sir just know the real me._

_When I'm up there and have the planet in my hand~_

America had winked at the last line, taking the worried looks off a few nations as guitars and drums played an ending note loudly as well as people screaming in the background, almost concert-like. The American gladly acted the part until the music ended. Taking his headset off and turning around, he found himself being hugged by an Englishman.

"Uh…Iggy? You okay?"

England looked up and smiled softly and simply said

"Don't call me that, wanker..."

before he pulled the American down to a kiss.

This, of course, got many nations to whoop and whistle (Hungary and Japan as well as a Taiwan that came from nowhere) and many others to begin handing money to each other.

America was simply to shocked to do anything and simply stayed frozen until he found his courage and shyly kissed back.

England smiled.

* * *

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**I REGRET NOTHING**

**I AM SO NOT SORRY FOR ANY USUK HATERS READING XDDD**

**England: I-it's not such a big deal...**

**Me: For any yaoi fangirl that ships you and him, yes, it is.**

**Lyrics belong to Jubyphonic, you can check out her cover of the song on youtube!**


	20. Chapter 18: Pyromaniac Much?

**So, I began thinking about this song and was like: holy shit I need to get this down so here you are! **

**Also, in case there is any confusion, ' means thoughts while " means talking. Someone requested this song a while back but I don't remember who so I'm super sorry to the person who did that this is do late…**

**This will be one of the few times I'm able to update so soon, so make sure you enjoy it! **

**Wait, this isn't food what the fuck.**

**Ignore me.**

**Just read the chapter.**

**Frost: HOLD UP.**

**Me: WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE**

**Frost: You forgot to mention something~**

**Me: Huh?... OH YEAH. CRAP. UH. So I may or may not have put a small bit of **_**intimacy**_** near the end…**

**IT'S NOT SMUT I SWEAR.**

**SKIP IT IF YOU WANT BUT DON'T YELL AT ME IF YOU READ IT AND DIDN'T APPROVE.**

* * *

After the whole commotion, England and America sat next to each other anywhere and everywhere. Nobody really questioned the fact that Taiwan, Hong Kong, and South Korea had appeared from apparently nowhere, except for a shaken China.

"AIYAA! I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME, ARU!"

"Awww, but anikiiii… It was getting boring and Taiwan got this tingly fangirl sense or something so we came, da-ze!"

"…what."

Taiwan was too busy talking to Japan and Hungary. They were passing around slips and showing photos and squealing like schoolgirls. (Except for Japan. He was manly enough to simply flap his arms and yell the occasional "I CARRED IT!") Hong Kong had almost immediately gone over to where Iceland was before he hit China on his head with his phone.

"We were getting, like, bored. If you don't want us here, too bad. You're gonna have to deal with it."

China groaned and sat down with a huff. He had told them to stay home because he knew things would get awkward, and he would've too if a certain Russian hadn't abducted him and brought him here. He really wanted to leave, but whenever he even LOOKED at the door, Russia would smile and shake his head in a way that the Chinese man had to look away.

'Maybe I should sing to get my mind off of things…'

He quickly shook off the thought, knowing his past would only give him the saddest and most tragic solos. If he was going to sing, it would be with someone else. He wanted to ask Japan, but he was busy with his own little group. Sighing, China sulked. The debate was still going through his head until he noticed Spain going through the CDs.

'SAVED, ARU!'

~Over with Spain~

Watching the brothers dance was really nice for the Spaniard. Especially Romano, who never seemed to be in a good mood. Thinking about the short-tempered Italian made Spain smile, but another feeling would always be there too. He knew he loved Roma, he always would… But that nagging feeling was always there. It wasn't hate, of course not, but it wasn't anything nice. It was the same one he'd get back in his days as a conquistador, whenever he would succeed in invading a land. He couldn't remember the name of the feeling though, and it was frustrating him beyond measure. Sighing and smiling to the brothers who were currently resting on the couch, he walked over to the CDs, thinking he could take his mind off the topic at hand. It was too late, however, when he remembered what singing a solo meant. He'd found his song and looked at the title carefully before raising his hopes on thinking it wouldn't be too bad. Japan, of course, sensed what Spain was doing and managed to sneak a peek at the song he had chosen. Instantly, he panicked, looking at Romano and back at Spain.

'The mood wirr be ruined…'

Grabbing a headset with the colors of fire, ironically also his flag, he pressed play on the reader and began listening to the music. It seemed to be techno as well as it being danceable, but he didn't think any more of it as his lyrics came up.

_It's above one hundred Fahrenheit,_

_I can't tell if it's day or if it's night!_

_It's burning unbelievably bright,_

_I'm blinded by these flashing lights…_

Spain didn't understand. What did these lyrics have anything to do with him? Nations began paying attention as the tone changed to one that seemed to be pain, until it turned to accusation.

_My lungs are FAILING from INHALING_

_All the charcoal from this circle,_

_of the HATE and LIES!_

_God, HOW DARE YOU?!_

_It's unfair you_

_deny, ingnite, and _

_close your eyes…_

All the while Spain seemed to be telling a specific person all of the words, but wouldn't turn to anyone. His face was scrunched up in an effort to keep from even GLANCING at Romano.

'Could it be this song is about him…?'

The Spaniard didn't want anything to hurt the Italian, but he never imagined it'd be him that did it one day.

Romano, on the other hand, was just as confused as everyone in the room.

'Who the hell is the tomato bastard talking about?'

The music turned to one that seemed to be preparing to "drop the bass" (lol) as Spain kept singing through his teeth.

_You'd think by now_

_that I would have learned_

_not to play with fire_

_if I don't want to get burned-_

_But I'm a pyromaniac_

_and your veins are full of gas~_

_You're burning higher, higher,_

_I'm storming this wildfire_

Rhythmic beats played as Spain continued to sing, although now he was doing so willingly, completely oblivious to the fact that he was liking the thought of fire. Especially the one _he_ gave off…

_I am immune, WILDFIRE!_

_Because of you, WILDFIRE!_

_I'm fire proof, WILDFIRE!_

_Because of you, WILDFIRE!_

The word 'fire' began to repeat in the background to the beat of the music until the same music form the beginning played out. Spain was smiling but wasn't the genuine one everyone was used to. This one seemed to be full of hate but at the same time love…

What was with this song?

_One look at your face_

_brings down the human race,_

_to their knees, to their knees_

_begging: "Please, spare mercy!"_

_Then there's somebody_

_as charred and burnt as me_

_on their knees, on their knees_

_begging: "More gasoline!"_

Spain was really getting into character with the song as he continued to smile and occasionally look directly at Romano. Specifically, when he had said "More gasoline", he had looked at the Italian with an expression that read quite clearly: "Give it to me". it wasn't lust, no, but wasn't filled with kindness either.

_My lungs are FAILING from INHALING_

_All the charcoal from this circle,_

_of the HATE and LIES!_

_God, HOW ARE DARE YOU?!_

_It's unfair, you_

_deny, ignite, and_

_close your eyes…_

This time, Spain had been facing Romano entirely, very clearly singing to him as he actually pointed and yelled accusingly at the beginning of the second stanza. Smirking, the Spaniard turned away from the shocked Italian and closed his own eyes while singing the chorus.

_You'd think by now_

_that I would have learned_

_not to play with fire_

_if I don't want to get burned-_

_But I'm pyromaniac_

_and your veins are full of gas~_

_You're burning higher, higher,_

_I'm storming this wildfire._

_I am immune, WILDIRE!_

_Because of you, WILDFIRE!_

_I'm fire proof, WILDFIRE!_

_Because of you, WILDFIRE!_

'Fire' was once again being repeated along with an electric guitar joining in the music, adding more beats as well as making the music louder. Once Spain began singing once more, his tone had changed to one that sounded almost angry, his hand movements matching his voice as well as the lyrics.

_Strike a match and watch it burn,_

_you set the world ablaze~_

_But I'm the one that you blame…_

_Fuel the flames and watch me burn!_

'_Cause you have branded me,_

_scorched me,_

_burnt every inch of me!_

_Strike a match and watch it burn,_

_I'LL set the world ablaze_

_since it's this game that you play~_

_Fuel the flames of the pyre_

_and I will burn higher,_

_burn brighter,_

_fight fire with fire!_

The music stopped playing so suddenly, Spain seemed to droop like a ragdoll until a normal guitar played to same music that had been on before. Grinning almost maniacally, Spain lifted his head bit by bit at the pace of his lyrics.

_You'd think by now_

_that I would have learned_

_not to play with fire_

_if I don't want to get burned-_

_But I'm a pyromaniac_

_and your veins are full of gas~_

_You're burning higher, higher,_

_I'm storming this wildfire._

The music drastically changed to extremely loud dubstep beats as Spain continued, not phased at the slightest.

_I am immune, WILDIRE!_

_Because of you, WILDFIRE!_

_I'm fire proof, WILDFIRE!_

_Because of you, WILDFIRE!_

_I am immune, WILDIRE!_

_Because of you, WILDFIRE!_

_I'm fire proof, WILDFIRE!_

_Because of you, WILDFIRE!_

Background music played out as the word 'wildfire' was repeated four times, all the while, Spain glaring at Romano. The glares weren't filled with hate, though, confusing the poor Italian further as to how he already was. Once the music ended, Spain seemed to have been brought back from a trance, and looked lost until his gaze landed on Romano. Said Italian didn't know what to think of the Spaniard that moment. Should he be mad? Sad? Should he cry? Yell? Spain took a step towards him and saw he made no move to leave, so he took his headset off and walked over to Romano.

"R-Roma… I-"

"You what? Didn't mean it? This song was clearly your solo, all of it is true."

Romano got up and stood in front of Spain in an intimidating manner that caused the Spaniard to appear smaller. He looked at his eyes and whispered low enough for no one to hear but them.

"Am I really the fire to your pyromania?"

Spain didn't know what to say. Romano didn't seem angry, but at the same time he didn't seem happy. He was pulling a Norway as some would say, making it impossible to read what he was thinking.

"…are you mad?"

"Just answer my question."

Swallowing, Spain let out a weak yes to which Romano smirked.

Wait.

Smirked?

The expression barely registered into his head before he was dragged by the Italian out the back door. All other nations in the room stood in awkward silence until Veneziano spoke up.

"Ve, does that mean big brother Spain is a bottom?"

Everyone looked at him, reminding themselves that he wasn't as innocent as he seemed.

"What? Romano once told me-"

Japan had quite literally FLOWN from one side of the room to the other and covered the Italians' mouth before anything else could be said.

"Itary-kun, that is not something one shares pubricry."

"Mh, bit whuy?"

~Over with the little tomatoes~

Once they had gotten outside, Romano had pushed Spain against the wall and began to kiss him roughly. The Spaniard happily complied, not caring they could get caught any time. Once they parted, both were panting heavily until Romano spoke.

"Could this be the gasoline you seemed to BEG for throughout the entire song?"

Spain was flushed, making his tanned skin seem like an ember.

"Erm… Roma, could we probably wait until…uh… after?"

Nodding, he let go of Spain, but not before grabbing his arm and making sure one thing was clear.

"Just know that no matter how much you hurt me, I'll always end up coming back to you. I don't care how pathetic that sounded, but I know you'd do the same."

By that moment, even Romano had given up on his small "macho" show and began blushing just as madly as the Spaniard in front of him. Spain smiled sweetly and pulled Romano in for a hug.

"Hey… _tu hermano sabe de nosotros, no_?"

"_FANCULO!_"

Running back he saw Japan trying to explain the concept of private life to his younger brother while the rest of the nations were simply amused to finding out so much about the secret love lives of everyone.

Romano could literally punch a wall down by the way he felt his blood boiling.

Spain could hardly contain himself upon seeing how hot his _Romanito_ looked when he was this angry.

* * *

**SPAMANO BITCHES**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahaha…ha…**

***sobs***

**I AM SO NOT SORRY**

**I THINK I'M GONNA KEEP DOING THIS FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS**

**Translations~**

_**tu hermano sabe de nosotros, no? – **_**your brother knows about us, doesn't he?**

_**FANCULO! – FUCK!**_

_**M'kay I think that's it. You can just search for the song on youtube, I got the lyrics from there since it's actually originally in English. You guys probably thought China was gonna sing, huh? Sorry, not here~ Maybe the next chapter though? You guys can interpret this song in whichever way you'd like although I personally like the thought that Spain has a sort of addiction to Romanos' harmful/abusive words as well as his anger. Let's say it turns him on.**_

_**lol wat**_

_**I need to get some rest and work…**_

_**HAVE A BLOODY GOOD DAY/NIGHT**_


	21. Chapter 19: Let's Play a Game

**So…hello again…**

**I'VE BEEN GONE FOR MORE THAN 3 MONTHS I AM SO FUCKING SORRY**

**I really thought I'd be able to type chapters during break, but that wasn't possible because of a few personal reasons…. BUT! Mainly because I couldn't have anyways! My laptop's battery went dead COMPLETELY during break, and I suspect it was near the beginning of my summer break. I couldn't have typed anyways hehe…**

**But really, I have no excuse. You can all be mad at me if you want, it's fine just not for too long yeah?**

**And I've also read all the reviews, and seen a few on the definition I put of 'yandere' in chapter 3.**

**I know what it means, I simply changed the meaning a bit to go along with the point I was trying to make.**

**I'm not telling the people off, really! I'm actually glad I got to clear that up and apologize to any who didn't seem to like the idea.**

**Enough with this note, the only reason you came back here was to read a new chapter on Hetaloid so here it is~**

**N. Italy: Small reminder, don't be mad at Midnight per favore! It wasn't her fault…**

**Me: You don't have to do that Feli, they understand!**

**S. Italy: They better.**

**Me: Cold as ever… (but thx anyways ~)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR VOCALOID**

**READ ON, MY FELLOW HETALIANS!**

After all that happened, the nations all decided it was time to eat. Each took turns cooking something from their own culture (since having China and France cook for everyone didn't work. They just kept insulting each other and throwing ingredients at their faces) and then decided to share them with everyone. America decided to take everyone outside to eat since the evening was cool and to put it simply: It was too crowded to eat inside. It was a mini banquet and was the most civilized thing they'd done together since the sleepover from 2012.

That was, until SOMEONE decided to criticize SOMEBODY'S food…

"Sod off, frog! Who would want to eat _snails_ anyways?"

"Well, at least I don't burn everything like you, you _imbécile_!"

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

And that was the end of the peace between nations.

_~TIMELAPSE, CURTESY OF FLYING MINT BUNNY~_

Everyone had eaten already. Some had tried other foods, others stuck to their own cuisine, and others ate everything.

Literally.

America had made sure to grab a little bit of something from every plate the nations had decided to cook and ate it all under 15 minutes. Stuffing his face with cheeseburgers seemed to have paid off when it comes to eating more than everyone else.

But besides that, everyone had been given "fuel" so to say, so more nations were starting to think about singing or not. Solos were out of the question at the moment, nobody wanted to ruin the nice atmosphere in the house then and there…

But nobody noticed the youngest sister of the Russian family creep over to the CD's.

"Maybe my solo will have to do with big brother~"

Belarus began to go through the songs quickly until one her attention. She read the title, confused for a moment before grinning. This would be fun…

Placing the disc in the player and grabbing a headset, she waited for the song to begin. Japan had seen her go through the discs and was curious to see what her solo would be.

He realized, as with almost all other solos, that he had made a terrible mistake.

_Ding-Dong_

_I know you can hear me…_

_Open up the door!_

_I only want to pLaY a little…_

A piano had begun to play right when she had started singing, and she seemed to be in a sort of trance while she sang. Russia immediately hid behind the couch. Belarus was giving off the same aura she does when she's stalking her older brother, and everyone could now (officially) see why she was one of the only things the Russian was afraid of. The little bow she used as a headband didn't even make her look cute while singing…It was like she was possessed right then and there.

_Ding-Dong_

_You can't keep me waiting,_

_It's already too late_

_For you to try and run away~!_

_I see you through the window_

_Our eyes locked together…_

_I can sense your HORROR_

_Though, I'd like to see it closer…_

Russia made a noise very similar to a mouse squeaking when she turned to look at him. All the nations in the room unconsciously created a "danger zone" distance and made sure to stay at least 10 feet away from the girl. Veneziano and Romano were clinging to each other in fear from the way Belarus seemed to eye everyone, not just Russia. Almost like a lion: taking note of the youngest and weakest of a herd of antelope, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

"Hey Japan… uh… I'm not sure it was a great idea to let Belarus near the CDs…"

Japan simply nodded in agreement to America. He was scared too, he should've known that would be her solo.

It was literally creepy as fuck.

_Ding-Dong_

_Here I come to find you_

_Hurry up and run!_

_Let's play a little game and have fun~_

Belarus took out one of her throwing knives and threw it right where Russia was hiding behind the couch. She had thrown it hard enough for it to go through the furniture, and had passed Russia's head, landing firmly on the wall. With a shriek, Russia got up and began running. Belarus, being Belarus, ran after him, still singing without the need to see the lyrics on screen. The headset she had put on, however, had a camera installed, so whatever she saw began to appear in the TV. The speakers also transmitted her voice a little louder the farther she got, so the song kept playing as well as her singing for everyone to hear. The nations hesitantly gathered around the television, watching as Russia ran for his life from his insane sister.

_Ding-Dong_

_Where is it you've gone to?_

_Do you think you've won?_

_Our game of hide and seek has just begun~!_

_I hear your footsteps_

_Thumping loudly through the hallways_

_I can hear your sharp breaths_

_You're not very good at hiding!_

From the TV and the speakers, the nations could hear that Russia had gone into a room and that Belarus was beginning to treat this like an actual game of hide and seek. Honestly, who made this song?

_Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

_Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

_Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

_Just wait, you can't hide from me…_

Belarus had stopped in front of a door and knocked a few times, but America began to protest.

"What the fuck?! Why did he hide in MY room?!"

Everyone couldn't help but giggle a bit. What would America's room look like? Most nations believed it would be messy, like "any American room" but that was besides the point. Their light laughter died down when Belarus entered.

America's room was really neat, to be honest.

_Knock Knock_

_I am at your door now_

_I am coming in,_

_No need for me to ask permission~_

_Knock Knock_

_I'm inside the room now_

_Where is it you've hid?_

_Our game of hide and seek's about to end!_

_I'm coming closer…_

_Looking underneath the bed but_

_You're not there, I wonder…_

_Could you be inside the closet?_

Belarus ran to the closet in America's bedroom and opened it, to find a VERY scared, even crying, Russia. He'd had his arms wrapped around his legs but immediately screamed and tried to run past the Belarusian girl. He didn't, however, succeed. Belarus reached out for his scarf and pulled him back, still singing as everything happened.

_Ding-Dong_

_I have found you_

_Ding-Dong_

_You were hiding here_

_(Now you're it)_

_Ding-Dong_

_Finally found you dear~_

_(Now you're it)_

_Ding-Dong_

_Looks like I have won_

_(Now you're it)_

_Ding-Dong_

_Pay the consequence…_

The song ended, and the TV went black. The speakers didn't transmit anymore noise, but everyone heard Russia's scream as he came tumbling down the stairs, without his scarf. Ukraine went over to her brother and began to worry (as always).

"R-Russia! Are you alright? Де твій шарф?"

"Она идет, Она идет!"

Nobody understood what Russia had said, but they were pretty sure it was something along the lines of 'she's after me'. Belarus appeared, headset in one hand and Russia's scarf in the other as she walked over to her brother.

"You shouldn't run from me like that~"

Another shriek from the Russian gave every nation in the room something to tease him about in a later time…If they ever worked up the courage.

America would surely do it in the next world meeting, however.

**HAHA BELARUS DON'T SCARE POOR RUSSIA**

**Well that was that!**

…

**Really though I'm super sorry…**

**Now that I'm in High School, updates will be worse… BUT HEY WHAT'S WORSE THAN A 3 MONTH HIATUS?**

**Is this classified as a hiatus? No? Okay…**

**All you beautiful people following, favoriting, reviewing… BIG GRAZIE TO YOU ALL! YOU'RE WHAT KEEPS ME MOVING IN THE REAL WORLD!**

**Well, you guys and Icy~**

**Don't tell her I said that.**

**Translations~**

_**Де твій шарф – Where's your scarf?**_

_**Она идет! – She's coming!**_

**Ye**

**That's it for now…**

**I FEEL SO BAD FOR LEAVING YOU ALL ALONE**

**AAAAAAAHHHHHH**

**N. Italy: Ve, Midnight's been really occupied. High school really is hard?**

**S. Italy: HA! Good thing they didn't exist when we were younger, right?**

**Me: Shut up Romano.**

**SMALL NOTE TO THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT BAD APPLE:**

**You need to tell me who you want to be singing it. There's lots of solos, duets, and I've even heard one trio…? So I want to see your reviews as a sort of poll on who would be best to sing Bad Apple.**

**THANK YOU ALL AND HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT**

**~Midnight~**


	22. Chapter 20: Red to Black

**Hello again…**

**I actually wanted to upload a 1 year anniversary special for my fanfic but…you know…I forgot… I feel so bad for not doing something like that when the time was right but even though this is (REALLY) late, please accept my apology with a chapter in a time of angst for me.**

**The Lost One's Weeping has become my favorite Vocaloid song thus far because of you guys. I had honestly never heard it and was like "Oh hey this Rin song is as good as Tokyo Teddy Bear!" so I looked for other covers.**

**Oh**

**My**

**God**

**SO MANY! I WAS IN YOUTUBE HEAVEN SO IN HONOR OF ALL OF YOU WHO INTRODUCED ME TO THIS SONG AND ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO MADE COVERS FOR IT, THIS SONG IS SET FOR A FUTURE CHAPTER. YASS.**

**Loving all of your other requests as well, guys!**

**Uh, Animefangirl 909, I just wanted to say that the Five Night's at Freddy's song is originally by TheLivingTombstone, just wanted to put that out there. And I want to add a side note that I won't do songs like that (ones I deem creepy) until we are near Halloween, so expect one-**

**No you know what, I'm not gonna butter you guys up with false hope so I may or may not include a Halloween "Special".**

**Further into this A/N, I've got Matryoshka on the list, guys, don't worry. I just won't be saying who's singing :) And I'll be saying this again and again guys, PLEASE DON'T EXPECT UPDATES SO SOON. IT PUTS MORE PRESSURE ON ME THAN WHAT I ALREADY HAVE SINCE I ALREADY TOOK 4 EXAMS AND IT'S BARELY BEEN A MONTH OR TWO SINCE I'VE GONE BACK TO SCHOOL. PLEASE BE PATIENT.**

**NEW CHAPTER, YES, THANKS, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR VOCALOID**

**ATTENTION: This chapter will have abuse, like, punching and stuff and some triggering things so if you're uncomfortable with that just skip the parts, 'kay?**

* * *

Ukraine had taken Russia and began petting him, murmuring soothing words in their language to calm him down. The Russian was too busy keeping an eye out for Belarus to notice the nations laughing at what had just happened, it'd been way to funny for even Norway to keep a straight face. Especially America, who held a grudge since the Cold War, began to crack up and even throw himself on the floor because of his laughter. England was one of the first few who calmed down, so he went over to America to see if he could make him stop looking like one of Spain's tomatoes.

"A-America, please, you must stop laughing… Laughter is contagious and y-yours is just…too…"

England never could finish his sentence.

~A FEW MINUTES AFTER LAUGHING AT AMERICA'S LAUGH (LOLCEPTION)~

The nations in the room were starting to enjoy the peaceful talk going around the room. Some countries were catching up, others just chatting about completely useless things. But just like last time, America was starting to get bored. Only this time, he didn't want to sing.

He wanted to trick England into singing another solo.

America walked over to the Englishman and covered his eyes, England already knowing who it was and annoyed for disturbing his conversation with Japan.

"America, please remove your hands from my face."

Said man huffed and did as he was told, walking in front of England.

"C'mon Iggy, we gotta sing!"

England pondered on the idea, but became flustered after thinking it through.

"W-what kind of song do you want to sing?"

"Well, there was one called Anti-the-Holic, I thought it sounded cool? You should go look for it, it's like right at the top."

A bit hesitant, the Brit got up and walked over to the CD's to look for the song America had mentioned. Japan sensed America's plan and got up from his seat to confront the American.

"America-san, this is cruel. You have no idea what Engrand's past has been rike, yet you put him in the danger of revealing dark secrets. At reast act rike you love him."

Guilt overpowered America, so he walked over to England to look for the song with him. It was, however, too late. England had already taken hold of a disc and didn't seem to want to move from the spot he had kneeled.

"Um…England? Are you okay?"

England didn't respond. All he did was throw the CD across the room, barely missing France who had started to flirt with Belgium and stood up abruptly, leaving the room with the nations in shock.

"I told you."

~England's PoV~

I. Hate. Him.

How DARE he leave me alone to search for a song when he's aware that I didn't want to sing any more solos? And the title… I really don't want to sing that one. How does Japan even come up with these songs without even knowing it? And he's right… I feel the need to sing it. I don't want to though, it's way too questionable. Stupid, STUPID America! Everyone is probably wondering why I stormed off like that… I'll get it over with…Yes! That's what I'll do! I'll sing, sit down, and continue with my day!

~Third Person PoV~

England came back shortly after his internal conflict with a big grin on his face. If that wasn't creepy enough, he walked calmly to where the CD had lodged into the wall with France still frightened from the near death experience, grabbed a headset, and pressed play. America was worried…

What exactly had he gotten England into?

The sound of drums rang through the room until an electric guitar joined, the instrumental sounding like something that would come from an alternative rock band song. The time to sing came too soon for England, but he took a deep breath and began.

_Feel it cutting into me, the doubting painful knife_

_Feel it deepening the rift, finally hit just right_

_Couldn't take the love I had, so weak and burning low_

_But it grew into a weapon only hurting me, this I know-_

_is not fiction_

England was forcing his smile a little harder every time he sang a word. Gritting his teeth, trying not to show any emotion. This song had just begun and he already knew what it was about. A small guitar cut sounded and he continued singing, ignoring the sharp stares from behind him.

_So good with numbers, science, math I like_

_But I'm terrible at English so I despise_

_This part of me that wants a simple "right or wrong"_

_And I feel that everything I choose will always be false_

Everyone was confused. Terrible at English? He was always the one to tell America off since he wasn't using the proper way of speaking, so why would he say that? The Englishman couldn't even hold the smile anymore and was frowning, still gritting his teeth. Why? Why THOSE memories?

_And today_

_This homework_

_About me_

_A blank sheet_

_Accomplished_

_Content with_

_This life I will now live_

'_Til I think why are we_

_Just sometimes, no always_

_Saying how we're sad and_

_Saying how we're lonely?_

England was losing his posture. Hands balled into fists, lowering his head slowly by each line. America felt guilt beginning to weigh him down. What had he done? England didn't need this right now, so why did he do it? Japan stood next to America, knowing exactly what this song was.

England, however, was beginning to remember his childhood, the worst time he would ever live.

_-Flashback- (skip if you're uncomfortable!)_

A small figure with messy blonde hair ran through the thick forest, trying to run away from the sound of laughter coming from his so-called family.

"OI, SPROUT! WHERE 'YA GOIN'? WE WERE JUST STARTIN'!"

Running faster, all the small nation could see was the leaves he was scrambling over. He had to get away from them in order to escape their daily torments. Running along, he didn't notice the tree root in his way, tripping and tumbling down, landing on his face. He hadn't heard the moment his brothers had gotten on horses and caught up to him before he could get back up.

"Ha! You tripped ova' a small root, sprout? PATHETIC! And you're supposed to be the one that'll end up 'ruling us all'?"

Scotland grabbed England by his hair and pulled on it rough enough to make the younger yelp.

"Aw, c'mon now! Scream like you always do, wimp!"

England was determined not to make Scotland happy. He hated the redhead with all his might. He wished him dead every night. The Scot punched him in the jaw before throwing him to the ground again, England having gotten practice at recovering and scrambling as far away from him as possible. Scotland snickered, obviously amused by the younger's efforts at getting away and stepped on the cape England was wearing.

"Give me a hand, eh?"

Ireland, always being the bystander, grabbed England from his arms and twisted them behind him, making England unable to move at all except kick his feet.

"LET ME GO!"

Snickering, Scotland pulled at England's hair once more, leaning to his ear.

"You can't even speak English correctly. What kind of accent is that? What'll it be this time: broken arm or leg?"

England simply spat in the elder's face, an extremely stupid decision that he realized too late.

"Both it is."

England screamed as Scotland snapped his bones; the knowledge that they'd be fine by tomorrow didn't help. It simply meant Scotland could continue on with his abuse until England died. That was the life England lead: his brothers abusing him, him having to attend to his injuries, cry himself to sleep and await another day in fear of when he'd come back.

_~Flashback Over~_

England winced at the memory of Scotland's abuse. The way the music began to sound upbeat didn't seem to boost his spirits, simply make the lyrics all the more painful to try and sing.

_Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be?_

_Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?_

_Can you even find the one who dyed his read heart to black?_

_Hey, who could it be?_

_Hey someone tell me!_

_Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?_

_Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?_

_Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way?_

_Hey just tell me how_

_It's not like I care now…_

The nations had started whispering to each other while France and Canada began to question America once the instrumental began once more, England becoming as stiff as a mannequin.

"How could you do this? You of all people should now how much England has suffered in his past!"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Especially since you were the cause of one of his most depressing times."

Upon hearing that, America grabbed France by his shirt collar and pulled him to his face close enough to touch his nose.

"YOU helped me come up with the decision of the revolution because YOU had a score to settle with him during that time. He took Canada away from you so you were gonna take me away from him. Don't give me that bullshit because you were a culprit as much as I was."

Dropping the Frenchman to the floor, America wasn't done talking.

"I was well aware of the risks. I'm stupid, I know that, but don't make more guilt overtake me… it's bad enough England seems to be trying to hide his feelings…"

Canada put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"If you recognize you're stupid, that means you're really not America. But once this song is over, you really need to go apologize."

England, however, wouldn't want anything to do with anyone once he was done singing. The instrumental ended, his queue to continue.

_Counting days like numbers, they all pass their prime_

_And again hypnotically swimming through time_

_Behind the power and guards I put up_

_I hide-_

_Knowing they had long died._

Most nations had an idea on how this could relate to England. He did try to take over the entire world throughout history after all, making lots of "frenemies" along the way. What they didn't know or understand is why he did that. He found it necessary even now to remind people of his lost title of Great Britain, and everyone thought it to be some narcissistic issue he needed to learn to control. They didn't realize it was his way of protecting himself. Japan was the only one paying attention and putting the pieces together, wondering exactly how much pain someone had to go through to become that way. Honestly, he found it surprisingly hard to decipher it, the case being that he went through almost the exact same thing.

_From problems_

_My resolve_

_Just can't solve_

_That homework_

_Accomplished_

_Content with_

_This life I will now live_

_'Til I think and he speaks_

_That demon inside us_

_Saying "let me just leave"_

_Saying "someone kill me!"_

England had put such emphasis on the last sentence and had such a pain stricken expression, even Spain felt guilt pool in his gut. England was cringing the entire time, rarely opening his eyes in fear for his tears to fall and expose himself more than he already was. That sentence triggered another memory, one he'd been hiding from everyone ever since it occurred.

_-Flashback- (TW! Please skip if you have suicidal tendencies, and seek help please!)_

England, still small and once again hiding from his abusive brothers was running. It seemed to him that was what he did now, what defined him. Running. Once he was sure to be deep into the forest he now called home, he broke down just like the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that. His life wasn't worth living. Running and crying everyday is no regular way of life, and he knew it. He just wanted to belong somewhere and be loved, was that too much to ask?

He'd had enough.

He wouldn't continue to live under Scotland's abusive actions, not if he could do anything about it.

And before, he actually thought he couldn't do anything, but he'd found a way out now. Ignoring the exclamations of his only friends, he reached for his dagger and put it against his wrist vertically. Why hadn't he done this sooner? It all seemed so clear now. Pressing down and dragging, blood seeped through his cut quickly, overflowing in just a few seconds and pooling at his feet in under a minute. The blood loss made him lose his balance, causing him to fall to the floor carelessly and lay there until he couldn't even keep his eyes open. The last thing he heard was the whiny of Scotland's horse and he blacked out.

England woke up the next day on the same place he'd fallen, dried blood around and on his arm. The small fairies who'd been worried sick ready to greet him back flew around his face, asking if he was okay. Groaning, the small nation sat up staring at the fairies and then dropping his gaze to his arm.

He just couldn't escape, could he?

Gripping his head, England screamed as loud as he could, scaring the fairies away as he kept repeating the same two sentences over and over.

"LET ME JUST LEAVE! PLEASE, SOMEONE KILL ME!"

_~Flashback Over~_

England could feel them. Tears were streaming down his face non stop and it became hard for him to continue singing with his voice cracking more often. But he was determined to get through it, he had to. He couldn't keep living without facing this, so he kept singing.

_Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be?_

_Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?_

_Can you even find the one who dyed his red heart to black?_

_Hey, who could it be?_

_Hey, someone tell me!_

_Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?_

_Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?_

_Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way?_

_Hey just tell me how_

_Hey just tell me how!_

Nobody could figure out what England meant by yelling out the final sentences from the last verses, even with the question before them. It was also extremely disturbing thinking about how this could relate to England. The nations were so focused on the Brit they hadn't noticed another nation walk in, watching from the shadows. The song continued, but the music seemed to have died down a bit as England began to nearly scream out the final lyrics.

_Can you even say the formula of area now?_

_Can you even scream the dreams you swore would never go out?_

_Who was the one who let my hopes just curl up die?_

_Hey, who could it be?_

_No, it's gotta be..._

_Just open up your eyes, why don't you grow up and see?_

_But what the hell is "growing up" and tell me when will I be?_

_Can a single person out there just explain it to me?_

_Hey, just tell me how_

_It's not like I care now!_

The song was finally over and England didn't even wait for the instrumental to end. He ripped the headset off of his head and headed for the front door to leave the godforsaken place when he spotted a red-head standing right in his way.

"…How long have you been here."

"Listened to the whole thing."

Nations in the room had turned their bodies to face the scene and saw England with his fists clenched, knuckles white standing in front of Scotland himself.

"Are you going to explain anything-"

England had snapped at the very start of those words.

"I DO NOT HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO A BLOODY TWAT LIKE YOU, SO FOR ALL I CARE YOU CAN GO FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ACT LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ANYTHING GOING ON WITH ME."

And with that, England ran out, leaving everyone standing in what was only logically described as genuine shock.

All except Scotland.

His expression was actually worse than the rest.

He looked ready to start to cry.

_To be continued~_

* * *

**Oh what's that? You're mad because I pulled the 'to be continued' stunt?**

**Well fuck off, this is my fanfic.**

**Well, that was The Lost One's Weeping as sung by England. Did I trick any of you by saying it was gonna be a future chapter? No? Okay.**

**I am typing this at 4 in the morning so I am actually spending a lot more time fixing typos than actually typing. I am physically and emotionally exhausted, but I felt like I owed this to you guys. I apologize for not being a good author, but I'm only human and am only capable of so much.**

**Please forgive me, and I'll see you guys whenever I can.**

**Ciao**

**~Midnight~**


	23. Important Notice

Hey guys.

So, I know I've been really inactive when it comes to this story, and I'm here to apologize. No, I'm not giving up on it, no I'm not gonna rant on about how overwhelming my life has been, but I do have something to say.

When I said give me suggestions in the review section, I DID NOT MEAN GO CRAZY AND CONTINUE ON AND ON SO THAT ONE WHOLE PAGE OF REVIEWS IS JUST ONE REVIEW BECAUSE OF ALL THE SONGS YOU WANT ME TO PUT IN.

Okay, no more caps-lock.

But just please, guys, chill with the requests, I have **plenty **at the moment, I definitely do not need any more.

And just as a warning, if I do get any more requests in the reviews, I will block you. That's just how serious I am about this, it's just **that **ridiculous. I didn't want to do this because it seemed a bit extreme, but Icy brought it to my attention about the amount of song requests. FYI, this account is run on her email, which means SHE gets the notifications and SHE knows before I do, and I don't want you guys spamming her with all of your suggestions which I may or may not be able to get to. I really do believe your requests are the best, they've given me ideas beyond measure and I have them typed and saved to work on when I can get to them so please, please, **please.**

**I have enough songs to work with, I don't need more.**

**I will say this again: if I get another review suggesting a song, I will block you or report your review as spam.**

I'm not mad, I'm really not, on the contrary, I'm amazed at how popular my story has become. Just keep in mind, I actually do have more important things to do like homework, mid-terms, finals, chores, RESPONSIBILITIES IN GENERAL. I will update when I can and try to make my chapters as in-depth as possible with the songs you've all requested. I literally have 100+ songs to work with, so just stop. Please, just STOP.

I'll be back when I can, please don't give up on me.

~Midnight~


	24. Songs Up to Here!

Hey guys.

So I got a request saying I should put a list of all the songs I've done, so that's what this is.

(Side Note)

I don't know what you guys didn't get from the last author's note but I said I didn't want anymore suggestions. At all. I honestly, SERIOUSLY have enough I don't need anymore. If you have one, chances are someone had already suggested it before or I've already written a chapter on it. Shout out to Oracion de las Estrellas for apologizing beforehand, actually ACKNOWLEDGING my note. So thank you, kind person.

Here we go:

1) Self-Inflicted Achromatic - Hatsune Miku/Romano

2) Insanity - Miki ft. KAITO/Veneziano

3) Brother Complex (Remote Control) - Rin&amp;Len Kagamine/America&amp;Canada

4) Happy Synthesizer - Megurine Luka&amp;GUMI/America&amp;Veneziano

5) Senbonsakura - Hatsune Miku/Japan

6) Justice Breaker - GUMI/America

7) Wave - Lily/Canada

8) Error - Lily/Germany

9) Bacterial Contamination - Hatsune Miku/Russia

10) Doshaburi Days (Kagerou Daze) - Kagerou Project/England

11) 6 Trillion Years and Overnight Story - IA/Prussia

12) Invisible - Oliver/Canada

13) Slenderman - Hatsune Miku, Rin, Len, Megurine Luka/America, Romano, Veneziano, Denmark

14) Childish War - Rin&amp;Len Kagamine/Romano&amp;Veneziano

15) Tokyo Teddy Bear - Rin Kagamine/England, Prussia, Veneziano

16) America - IA/America

17) Wildfire - GUMI/Spain

18) Hide and Seek - SeeU/Belarus

19) The Lost One's Weeping - Rin Kagamine/England

And that's it. Next ACTUAL chapter is being put together, don't fret. A plus tard.

* * *

~Midnight~


	25. Chapter 21: Remember the Good Times

**Hello again!**

**I'm baaaaack (for now) Thanksgiving break has given me a chance to work on my story and I must apologize for my inactivity. Those A/N I posted were a bit sudden, please forgive me. I've been a bit stressed about a lot of things and to be completely honest with you all, this story wasn't on my priority list. This chapter will be a bit more calm, a little short too but I have everything planned out for a few chapters. I took the lyrics from YouTube, a really talented person called Lizz and you should all seriously check her covers out, they're amazing (she has original lyrics for some songs too!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY WRITING**

* * *

The room was silent. Scotland was left alone at the doorway with his head hanging, trying to cover his face. Everyone could see his tears however, so it was of no use. Nobody wanted to speak, in fear of adding onto the tension that was going around. That was, until China and Japan stood up, headed to the CD's and grabbed a song. They were silent, not unusual but it was at that moment. China grabbed two twin headsets and gave one to Japan who had placed the disc into the player. Some nations were confused, others a bit angry at how calm the older nations were acting at the situation, one of those who was America.

"Hey, Japan, don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to sing right now? We should look for England..."

Japan took a quick glance at America and spoke without looking at him.

"We are helping him, America-san. Something you can't seem to do most of the time."

America went silent and went back to his spot next to Canada, ashamed and angry. At that moment, China pressed play and the sound of traditional Japanese instruments filled the room. They began low, slowly rising in volume until the music turned lively, yet calming at the same time. After a few seconds, the music stopped, and the Asian nations began to sing.

_In the span of time we live out our lives_

_Calmness sweeps us off our feet_

_In the end, we're left with memories kept_

_Locked away, as they spiral down and fade away from thee_

They were singing in perfect unison, never once breaking the tune. Scotland was still at the doorway, but he was now looking up in awe at what the lyrics were saying. They were calming, just like the music playing in the background. It reminded every nation in the room just how old the duo really were, having more experience and knowing what they were singing about.

_As for me, I'll sing the song of now_

_For that's all that I can do_

_Though my memories escape me_

_They're a part of my heart, just as I have thought of you_

Japan and Chine were beginning to look their age the more and more they sang. The traditional music didn't really help, since it gave off a sad tone, but did at the same time. It was an odd feeling, but all the nations were enjoying the change of mood. Scotland had gotten closer now, wanting to listen in better. Because of that, however, nobody noticed England appear in the doorway.

_al-a-re la-ye_

_al-a-re la-yo_

_al-a-re la-ya-a_

_al-a-re ya_

The asian nations vocalized for a while, almost lulling Veneziano to sleep because of the surprisingly beautiful mix of their voices. Every now and then, Japan would glance at China and China would glance at Japan. They seemed to be sharing something nobody could quite understand other than their own family. Hong Kong had put down his phone to listen to the song, South Korea holding a crying Taiwan. It seemed even with a duet, the songs China was destined to sing were sad. The music died down slightly as the two nations began to sing again.

_In the span of time we live out our lives_

_Calmness sweeps us off our feet_

_In the end, we're left with memories kept_

_Locked away, as they spiral down and fade away from thee_

_As for me, I'll sing the song of now_

_For that's all that I can do_

_Though my memories escape me_

_They're a part of my heart, just as I have thought of you_

Beginning to vocalize once again, China and Japan were holding hands now. The other nations had even decided to join, leaving only Scotland in the room to cry. England entered the room once the vocalization seemed to have died down. Japan and China were left to sing the final part when the Brit came up behind the Scot. As cliche as it sounded, Scotland sensed the younger's presence and didn't even hesitate to turn around and hug the other. England was shocked for a few seconds until he clutched Scotland's back and began to cry once more. The song began to end the same way it had began, Japan and China having already turned around to see the two lost brothers. They got closer and stood beside them until England finally let go, both him and Scotland giving the Asian nations a silent thank you.

"You two are brothers, never forget that."

"No matter what your past was like, you'll get over it, aru. Just remember the good times. Those are all the memories you should remember."

"We of all nations should know this, so never forget Engrand-san, Scotrand-san, don't resent each other. You'll onry resent yourself in the end."

America was left to think about what Japan had told him earlier. He really couldn't help England, he didn't have the experience necessary to do so. It was then that all the nations decided to take the moment and reflect on their own pasts.

I was almost like a moment of silence.

* * *

**So yeah.**

**New chapter since I've been kind of ignoring this story and I feel bad...**

**Although not as bad as to not give you all feels**

**I am as evil as ever, that'll never change :)**

**I have nothing left to say now, so I'll go. I don't know when I'll come back but if my absence goes on for over a year, you all have my permission to rain hell on me for being gone so long.**

**You've all given some kind of meaning to my life, and I am thankful for it all. Just had to put that out there.**

**Adios mis amigos!**

**~Midnight~**


	26. Final Author's Note

So I'm sure everyone already realized this was going to happen. I'm speaking on behalf of Midnight.

He apologizes that didn't continue with the story and well he has her reasons as well. Many things happened and its just not the same anymore. He appreciates all the love you guys have for this fanfic. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. He decided to discontinue this fanfic so there will be no more updates.

As of right now... Both Midnight and I will stop any and all updates for any other story for the time being. We're not completely going away though as I do have my solo account and well Midnight... Has his own thing going on.

We love all of you! And thank you so much for your support

With love,

Icy and Midnight


End file.
